Phooenix and Salamander
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Matarías por volver el tiempo atrás... Juraste en cada misión protegerla, ¿Donde esta tu promesa, Salamander? FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS RESPECTIVOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASHIMA
1. Chapter 1

"_Querida Lucy…_

_ ¡Natsu! Ya deja de molestar…_ bufó molesta la rubia.

_ ¡Es que tu cara es muy graciosa!_ se defendió él apretándole las mejillas.

…_siempre te llevaste mal con él, en ese momento, las risas en el gremio hacían vivir todo, incluso yo, quien había recuperado lo que más quería en el mundo…_

_ ¡Mira Lisanna! Natsu y Lucy están jugando_ apunto Happy a los jóvenes.

_ Valla, que juego_ dijo sorprendida al ver a Natsu y a Lucy apretándose las mejillas mutuamente_ ¿Algo nuevo que salió mientras yo no estaba?

_ ¡Hola Lisanna!_ Natsu soltó a Lucy, y esta le soltó a él.

_ Ya regresaste de misión ¡Increíble! Eres muy fuerte.

… _ella era fuerte ¿Puedes oírnos, desde donde estas? Sí que lo era, pero Lucy, tú lo eras más…_

_ ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?_ Gray llegó tragando su helado.

_ Suficiente_ el peli rosado seguía tirando fuertemente de las mejillas a la rubia, y esta también_ ¡Dije que basta!

_ ¡Hai Erza!_ nadie se puede oponer a Erza.

_ ¡Tsk! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Parecen niños_ Natsu y Gray se estaban fulminando con la mirada mientras Erza hablaba_ De Natsu no me extraña_ los miró, y estaban abrazados sonriendo_ Pero Lucy de ti…_ otra vez fulminándose.

_ Lo siento_ suspiró cansada_ Es que Erza, si tu lo vieras…

_ Lo sé_ tomó a ambos de los hombros_ Sé que a veces te dan ganas de apretarlos_ les estaba ahorcando_ ¡Y torturarlos! ¡Y despedazarles hasta que DEJEN DE PELEAR! Pero…_ los soltó, ambos inconsciente_ Debes controlarte, como yo.

…_Erza no es la misma que conociste, escasa vez se le ve sonreír, pero desde que Jellal está con ella, se ve un poco más feliz. Las cosas por aquí no son las de siempre, nadie ha vuelto a sonreír con la misma intensidad desde que te marchaste, dejándonos a todos con una gran interrogante, ni Happy, no quiere perdonarte…_

El gato volador llegó volando con un poster en sus manos, una misión, suficiente para cubrir los gastos de Lucy, aun, si Natsu quemaba una o dos casas o si Erza, con su maravillosa danza de espadas eliminaba una iglesia de la ciudad, o si detenían a Gray por nudismo, otra vez, de todos modos, todo estaría bien.

… _¡Aye! Respondía siempre, ¿Lo recuerdas? Incluso el día en que te fuiste, las cosas no han vuelto a ser las mismas de siempre. Él no quiere perdonarte… perdonarse, realmente nunca lo hará, Lucy, te pondrías triste al saber que él… que él no ha vuelto a sonreír, porque tú sabes de quien te hablo ¿Verdad?..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail, el gremio más ruidoso se encontraba reunido en una asamblea general, el maestro estaba en medio del enorme recinto, parado sobre una mesa, a su lado estaba Erza, cruzada de brazos, escuchando con los ojos cerrados las palabras que el anciano tendría que decir, y también Mirajean, que sonreía a todos, como si realmente fuera una buena noticia.

_ Magos de Fairy Tail, creo que se habrán dado cuenta, que últimamente magos independientes se han atrincherado en Magnolia y los alrededores_ comenzó el anciano a decir.

_ Pero maestro, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?_ preguntó Warren.

_ Tienes razón, no comprendo_ dijo Max sonriendo.

_ Valla, valla_ Mirajean retomo el hilo de la explicación_ Lo extraño de todo este asunto es que últimamente, un incremento macro mágico se ha sucedido en muchas ciudades que están protegidas por un gremio. Blue Pegasus nos envió su información ayer, Lamia Scale y otros se han visto afectados_ sonrió la albina.

_ ¿Quieres decir que magia maligna ha aparecido?_ pregunto exaltado Macao.

_ Bueno, eso es lo que averiguaremos. Hace tres días, el Raiijinshuu fue por esta misión de investigación…_ el maestro esperó en silencio_ no debe ser magia de la buena, estén alerta.

_ Si maestro_ dijeron muchos aprobando las medidas.

_ Valla… por lo general nunca termino de hablar… ¿¡Que está pasando aquí?!

A todos les bajó una gota de sudor detrás de la nuca, Mirajean seguía sonriendo y Erza le paró delante del maestro, haciendo poses de heroína, intentando explicar las interrupciones de siempre, pero al final lo dijo todo tan bien actuado, que ni el maestro, ni nadie entendió al punto que la escarlata quería llegar.

_ Es que Natsu no está_ dijo Mirajean acortando el discurso de Erza.

_ Todo es mas callado cuando el idiota no está_ apoyo Gray.

_ Ya veo…_ el maestro estaba serio, y de un momento a otro se puso a llorar como un niño pequeño_ ¿Cuánto creen que destruya esta vez? Voy a dar la cara por él ante el concejo…

Mirajean sonreía, mientras a todos les bajaba una nueva gota de sudor por la cabeza, Romeo sonreía, sentado en la barra al lado de Wendy que no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

_ No es eso maestro. Solo que hace tres días, Natsu comió, nuevamente, sustancias impropias a su elemento. Bien, en estos momentos debe tener dolor de estomago y de seguro esta todo el día durmiendo o… jugando ¡Como sea! Lucy le esta cuidando _ Mira dejó de sonreír para prestarle atención a Erza.

_ Ahhh_ suspiró aliviado_ ¿Lucy eh? Bien… eso me pone más tranquilo_ guardó su monedero.

El cielo estaba azul, y había unas hermosas nubes blancas en el cielo… blancas como el pelaje de Charlie ¿En dónde estaría ella? ¡¿Acaso estaba con Lily?! Y de la nada, el pequeño gato azul alado, que miraba sobre la ventana, comenzó a imaginarse toda una escena en la que Charlie y Lily eran protagonistas primarios de una cruel tragedia griega.

En el interior del edificio, en donde el gato se lamentaba, estaba Natsu durmiendo, hacia tres días que estaban allí, entre las paredes rosadas, estaban lejos de divertirse, el peli rosado solo dormía, se despertaba levemente para comer, pero luego seguía durmiendo, de noche y día hablaba claramente. Happy creía que no era divertido estar a su lado, realmente no entendía como Lucy lo podía soportar, era tan servicial con él.

Ella no hacía otra cosa que verle dormir, limpiarle el sudor, ponerle paños fríos sobre la cabeza, darle de comer y beber, y acurrucarle, hablarle y tranquilizarle cuando comenzaba a moverse e hiperventilar. Las marcas del cansancio se hacían notorias en su cara, se había desvelado cuidando a Natsu, dormía y comía poco, le dedicaba todo el tiempo, él dormía en su cama, y ella, en ese estado no le reclamaría y muchos menos movería de allí, prefería dormir en el sillón, o apoyada sobre la pared, o sobre la cama. Ya a la tercera noche de dormir así, tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo y su nuevo temor hacia el chico escupe fuego y acostarse a su lado con Happy en el medio ¡Claro que! Las cosas no resultaron como ella esperó, pues el gato despertó en los pies de la cama y ella acurrucada entre los brazos del chico, era por eso que le costaba respirar, porque él le había abrazado toda la noche.

Pero no podía estar allí mucho tiempo más, no le importunaría más, ese mismo día, en la mañana, había instalado un catre replegable, para casos como esos. No quería molestar más.

Le vio dormir nuevamente, sin quejarse como los otros días, y eso la tranquilizo.

_ Natsu está así por mi culpa…_ dijo susurrando entre sollozos la rubia, y Happy se le acercó_ Happy… ¿Crees que se recupere pronto?

_ Aye… Natsu es muy fuerte Lucy_ él intentó ser positivo.

_ Eso lo sé, pero es que nunca le había visto durar tanto tiempo en cama. Es, extraño…_ dijo intentando sostener una débil sonrisa.

_ Lucy… Deberías descansar_ dijo el gato poniendo una patita sobre el rostro de la rubia.

Él estaba deprimido de verla así, de hecho, solo para hacerle compañía se había quedado, en la batalla anterior, la tuvieron muy difícil, Erza no había ido con ellos, y Gray estuvo muy ocupado intentando desactivar una lacrima bomba, Natsu cayó en una trampa tonta en un descuido, y Lucy se vio rodeada de tipos con grandes habilidades. Fue entonces que la rubia demostró de lo que era capaz, una verdadera proeza, pero aun así, no podía con todos y al mismo tiempo proteger a Natsu.

¿Qué pasó? Natsu se comió la trampa, era una especie de liquido, un fuego azul que comenzaba a dañarle por lo frio, así que se lo comió, para ayudar a Lucy. Su poder mágico creció considerablemente, tanto, que perdió la conciencia de sus actos, acabó así con todos, y también con Lucy.

_ Neee Lucy…_ llamó Happy a la rubia_ Deberías darte un baño.

_ ¿Ehh, Para qué? ¡¿Acaso apesto?!_ dijo alarmada.

_ ¡Aye! Como un pescado con sobrepeso haciendo ejercicio.

_ Tus comparaciones apestan, Neko-chan_ dijo tirándole los cachetes.

_ A-aye… Pero creí que… querrías limpiar la quemadura… sobre tu hombro… y cambiar de vendaje-e_ decía con voz deformada.

_ ¡Tienes razón!_ gritó levantándose y tomando una toalla de su cajón, pero se devolvió y abrazó a Happy_ No le digas a Natsu…

_ Aye…_ el gato bajó la cabeza.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Natsu ardía, más de lo común en él, su frente se llenaba de sudor, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, le costaba respirar, sus dientes se cerraban fuertemente.

_ ¡Li-Lisanna a-aléjate! A-aléjate de e-ella… ¡Yo… yo lo… derrotaré! N-no me de-dejes so-solo… ¡Vuelve!_ decía entre sueños.

La noche estaba tormentosa, como nunca, diluviaba fuertemente, los truenos se escuchaban seguidos por un relámpago que por un momento dejaba iluminado el cuarto, la tormenta había cortado el suministro de Luz, y Lucy tenía pocas velas en su casa, justo en este momento Natsu tenía uno de los peores delirios.

_ ¡Happy! ¿Qué hacemos? Natsu sigue mal… Yo no sé que puedo hacer… ¡Nunca debí traerlo aquí! Seguramente Mira o Erza sabrían que hacer_ decía desesperada mientras le limpiaba el rostro al mago de fuego.

_ ¡Vuelve! Vue…vuelve por favor… ¡Vuel…ve!_ gritó por última vez.

_ ¡Tranquila Lucy! Natsu te necesita_ dijo Happy secándose las orejas.

_ ¿Estás seguro que Wendy no está?_ preguntó preocupada.

_ ¡Aye! Se fue de misión con Charlie y Juvia_ dijo preocupado.

_ ¿Le dijiste la situación a Mira?_ preguntó esperanzada.

_ Aye… Pero estaba muy ocupada y me dijo que no podía ayudar.

_ ¡Maldición!

La tormenta, poco a poco comenzaba a amainar, los rastros de la copiosidad estaban sobre las calles, el rio estaba más lleno de lo común, y las flores de diversas partes estaban tiradas en las calles. Dentro de la casa de Lucy, esta, tendida y dormida sobre un bulto en su cama, con una manta puesta y con una cara de terror.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Estoy aburrido…_ decía Gray tendido sobre una mesa.

_ jeje ¿Extrañas a Natsu?_ preguntó Lisanna divertida.

_ Ahhh Cállate_ le desvió la mirada, haciendo un puchero.

_ ¡Es verdad! ¿Alguien puede ir a la casa de Lucy? Happy vino anoche muy preocupado, al parecer Natsu estaba mal.

_ ¿Mal? Eso es extraño en el idiota_ dijo Gray intentando restarle importancia, sin éxito.

_ Lucy nunca ha cuidado a Natsu en uno de estos ataques ¿Verdad?_ preguntó Lisanna preocupada.

_ Natsu siempre está comiendo porquerías, y Lucy siempre le cuida_ dijo Erza siendo estricta en sus palabras_ Esta vez fue algo diferente, por lo que tengo entendido.

_ ¿Qué tan diferente?_ preguntó más preocupada la albina menor.

_ Esta vez…_ Gray suspiró_ Natsu perdió el control de sus llamas…

La cara de Mira se torno preocupada y Lisanna abrió los ojos muy grandes, tapándose la boca con las manos, sorprendida, y Erza, cruzada de brazos, con los parpados cerrados, sus cejas demostraban molestia.

_ ¡¿Hirió a alguien?!_ preguntó Lisanna más preocupada.

_ Creo que ya lo imaginas_ le respondió Gray_ Cuando llegué todo estaba destrozado, Lucy tenia firmemente abrazado al idiota, y era obvio que no estaba en sus sentidos. Así que amablemente y haciéndole un favor al mundo, lo noqueé.

_ Ah, valla…_ a Lisanna le resbaló una gota por la nuca.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Happy, voy a salir un momento ¿Puedes cuidar a Natsu mientras tanto?

_ ¡Aye! ¿Puedes traerme un pescado?

_ Claro, voy a comprar algunas cosas y vuelvo, espero no demorarme mucho, si despierta, dale algo de agua.

"…_No entendí porque cuidabas tanto de él, era importante para todos nosotros, pero probablemente, le tenias más miedo del que me imagine, después de todo, él fue el que salvó tu vida esa vez, y era por eso que le cuidabas Lucy. Ahora, nadie cuida de él, porque hace mucho que no se ha enfermado como esa vez, pero al ritmo que van las cosas, tarde o temprano se enfermará…"_

_ Mírate, pareces un espantajo_ se burló de ella Kana.

_ Ahhh, ya lo sé_ dijo recostándose sobre la barra_ Estoy tan cansada… Creo que… podría dormirme aquí mismo.

_ Cuidar de Natsu es peor que cuidar de un bebe_ dijo la bebedora.

_ No es tan así… Solo que, bajarle la fiebre a un bebe es más fácil que bajársela a un Dragon Slayer de fuego_ dijo riendo, por fin.

_ Ah… tienes razón_ bebió un trago largo de cerveza_ ¿Cómo esta él?

_ Bueno…_ su cara se volvió triste y Kana lamento la pregunta_ Todavía no despierta, hace ya muchos días que está así…

_ Lucy, tienes que cuidarte_ dijo ella seriamente.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Mis cartas… mis cartas me lo advirtieron, es sobre tu futuro, ten cuidado con Natsu_ dijo fríamente.

_ ¿Con Natsu? ¡De que hablas! Él jamás… él jamás me dañaría…

_ ¡Lucy!_ Kana le quitó el suéter, dejando ver sus quemaduras…

_ Yo… ¡Yo tengo que irme!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Hola Lucy!_ saludó animadamente el peli rosa.

_ ¡Natsu! Valla, ya despertaste_ le sonrió_ ¿Cómo estás?

_ Yo bien… Pero tú…_ la quedo mirando algo espantado_ Lo siento. Happy dijo que estuviste cuidando de mi todo este tiempo…

_ Para eso son los compañeros_ sonrió ella.

_ Yo me voy ahora, ya estoy bien.

_ Ah, bueno, si tú lo dices…

_ ¿Qué te sucede Lucy? Estas extraña.

_ No, no lo estoy. Solo algo cansada_ mintió_ Adios…

_ Si… Gracias por todo_ saltó por la ventana y se fue.

"…_Un objeto… ¿Acaso Natsu te trataba como un objeto? Cada vez que le preguntamos detalles, pues gira la cabeza, como si realmente se sintiera culpable, nunca te quejaste, pero había más de una razón para que todo se desencadenara de la manera incorrecta. ¡Hay Lucy! Si tan solo le hubieras hecho caso a Kana, sé que amas Fairy Tail, pero es verdad que no nos soportaste ¿Acaso es por eso que nos abandonaste? No sé que pensar…"_


	3. Chapter 3

"…_Tal vez no es el mejor chico, lo admito con pesar, destruye las cosas, es imprudente, testarudo, inmaduro, busca pleitos, etc. pero él nunca te dañaría. O al menos, eso era lo que todos pensábamos…"_

_ Natsu Baka…_ susurro nuevamente la rubia.

_ Ahhh lo siento ¡Lo siento! Es que ese tipo estaba tan perfectamente colocado para la broma… jajjaja_ dijo el peli rosado divertidísimo, caminando al lado de la rubia, con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

_ ¡No debiste hacerlo!_ gritó molesta_ ahhhh… ¿Qué estará pensando de mi? Quizás hasta crea que soy del tipo de chica que tiene puros amigos idiotas y esta… ¡Soltera!_ Natsu pudo apreciar como el aura negra de Lucy crecía y como unos relámpagos caían a sus pies.

_ ¡Nee Natsu!_ llamó el gato azul, asustado a su amigo_ ¡Lucy acaba de perder su alma!

_ Neee Lucy… Tú…_ admite que dirás algo estúpido_…No tienes novio.

Se pudo sentir como una flecha imaginaria atravesó el pecho de la rubia, su aura inmediatamente se detuvo y, la muchacha de curvilínea silueta se quedó de piedra. Natsu seguía sonriendo idiotamente mientras Happy retrocedía y se alejaba de Lucy.

"… _Creí que Natsu y Tú habían peleado por algo increíble, todos creíamos lo mismo. Todos sabíamos que no tenias novio, y eso en parte era culpa de él, de nosotros también ¿Cómo admitir que no te queríamos compartir? Fue egoísta, lo sé, pero esa no es una razón suficiente para marcharte ¿Lo hiciste por eso? No, no ha sido jamás esa una razón. Había olvidado que tus queridos amigos siempre lo serán… Porque realmente amas Fairy Tail…"_

1 semana completa de ignorancia, 1 semana en la que Lucy no le dirigió la palabra a Natsu, 1 semana en la que Natsu no quiso ver a Lucy, ambos se habían enojado después de ese encuentro. Lucy le había golpeado, y Natsu, jamás le perdonaría, él estaba "jugando", y que casualmente hubiera visto como Lucy conversaba con el tipo centro de su "broma" era coincidencia, nada más.

_ Hace una semana que Lucy y Natsu no se dirigen la palabra_ suspiró Erza.

_ ¿En que está pensando flamitas?_ se cruzo de brazos_ Esto me enoja.

_ ¿Por eso te sacas la ropa?_ preguntó Lisanna.

_ ¡Ahhh! ¿Cuándo fue que…?_ y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

En ese momento Lucy entró al gremio con una enorme sonrisa, nadie se esperaba ver esto, y menos que detrás suyo llegara Natsu aunque también se sorprendió a ver a Lucy feliz, tanto, que el enojo se le pasó y hasta se olvido de lo que se había enojado.

_ Valla, valla, ¿Por qué tan feliz, Lucy?_ preguntó Lisanna, muy picara.

_ Es que conocí a un tipo, y me invitó a comer.

_ ¡Valla, que sorpresa! Felicidades Lu chan_ le abrazó Levy.

_ Aunque no sé si deba ir, ya sabes…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Estoy aburrido…_ decía el peli rosado desparramado sobre la barra.

_ Valla, valla ¿Se puede saber la causa de tu aburrimiento? ¡Hay misiones nuevas en el tablero de peticiones!_ dijo feliz Mirajean.

_ …_ suspiró serio y algo preocupado_ Lucy esta con vacaciones.

_ ¿No puedes hacer una misión sin Lucy?_ preguntó Lisanna.

_ ¡Es que no es divertido sin ella!_ exclamó aburrido._ Además, Happy esta de misión con Charle y Wendy… Todos se olvidaron de mí. ¿Qué estará haciendo Lucy?

La rubia, muy lejos de allí, se ponía un hermoso vestido de tirantes, color rojo, y un abrigo blanco, lucía un brillo diferente en la mirada, estaba realmente hermosa. Ella era Lucy Heartphilia y se dirigía a su primera cita formal con un chico, esto la ponía nerviosa, días antes había conocido a Ryu, un chico amable y tierno, y seguido de eso conoció a Stephen Kan, un mago con el que ahora saldría.

Iba emocionada a su cita, como nunca antes le habían visto…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Los dioses del rayo no habían vuelto de su misión, eso era extraño estando en la misma ciudad, nadie le había visto, no habían dejado la ciudad, tampoco estaban en sus casas, Laxus comenzaba a preocuparse, aunque no lo admitiría, ellos no fallaban, por lo general, y eran siempre muy fuertes e inteligentes, un grupo de averiguación e investigación. No lo eran todo.

El equipo de Levy comenzaba a enfermar, a Jet y a Droy les salieron manchas oscuras por todo el cuerpo, esto lo estaba cubriendo todo, la enfermedad no era contagiosa, sin embargo, día a día caían más magos, que sentían como su magia se debilitaba en potencia.

"… _¡Oh Lucy! Si en ese momento Wendy no hubiera llegado al gremio, si tan solo Charle no hubiera dicho lo de tu cita, Natsu no hubiera ido tras tuyo. Erza y Gray corrieron a alcanzarle, y Kana se adelantó a los hechos, sin embargo, Natsu salió corriendo, reclamando que no podías salir con un chico mientras estabas de vacaciones, ya sabes lo que pasó después… Terror, pánico, horror y sufrimiento, la peor pesadilla, el infierno en la tierra. Nosotros realmente ganamos ese día… Sin embargo nunca se ha sentido así…"_

Wendy llegó primero a todos, Natsu consiguió vencer a Gray, con un pequeño engaño, y esquivó a Erza, que conste que él NO huyó, simplemente tomó un camino distinto al usual, para terminar a la dulce sonrisa de Wendy, que simplemente le impedía el paso. Primero Kana, después el estríper, ósea, Gray y Erza ¿Y ahora Wendy? ¡Es que tenía que hablar seriamente con Lucy!

"…_Agarraste a Natsu y a Gray, los dos estaban inconscientes, y estabas enojada, yo si lo recuerdo, cuando llegaste al gremio, abriste de golpe las puertas y tiraste a ambos dentro, decías cuanto odiabas a los hombres, tanto, que los Fairy Boys huyeron del lugar. Cuando Natsu despertó, nos dejó a todas las presentes sorprendidas, porque te abrazó… La calma volvía a Fairy Tail, por el momento…"_

Unos campesinos se pasaron por Fairy Tail, llevaban malas noticias… y nadie fue capaz de mirarles a los ojos, a ellos, el equipo más fuerte más Wendy y Charle, que recién llegaban, la mirada baja y el ver a Levy llorar les indicó que algo malo había pasado.

Fried y Bixlow estaban inconscientes, no podrían mover el cuerpo, vendas por todos lados, y Evergreen despierta, parecía sufrir de pérdida de poder mágico, los mismos manchones negros por la piel, la misma historia una y otra vez, ¡Una y otra vez! Sin cambio de versión, y odiando su suerte, temiendo por su equipo.

"…_Entonces todo el gremio se llenó de gritos, las lagrimas coronaron nuestro encanto, el terror llovió sobre la tierra, nuestra Tierra, y entonces te perdimos ¿Por qué te fuiste? Sé que Natsu no quería hacerlo, fue un error, pero el daño estaba hecho, solo espero que nos perdones por ser cobardes._

_Espero que donde estés, escuches mis cartas y las leas, tengo un libro con cada copia de ella, y todas las he enviado a diferentes lugares, esperando una respuesta. Porque te amamos, ya han pasado los años. Fairy Tail es tu hogar._

_Me despido, como tantas veces he hecho._

_Atte: Mirajean Strauss." _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Para Paula Emilia, la niña con ojos de estrella, que todos tus sueños se cumplan, nunca te des por vencida, siempre que mantengas un pie dentro de una batalla, llega al final, no siempre venciendo significa ganar…**_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Hace tres años se cuenta la misma historia, la misma fantasía, la misma historia que mezcla ficción y realidad. Fairy Tail ganó la batalla, si, de eso no hay duda alguna, pero perdimos, y perdimos más de lo que ganamos, porque recién nos dimos cuenta que todo era una fantasía, una fantástica historia, no éramos fuertes ni poderosos como todos pensaban, éramos muy débiles._

_Porque era ficticia, nada más que una fantasía, una historia… que no era real._

_Ficticia… ficticia… ¡Fantástica! Estrafalaria y egoísta, pero las almas blancas, los niños que en el tiempo de la desgracia no existían o tenían recuerdos, se regocijaban con cada palabra que de los labios de sus progenitores, salía, todos y cada uno de ellos es un egoísta. Los niños se regocijaban con esta historia, "Nuestra historia" si es que realmente se le puede llamar así._

_Ganamos por Magnolia, ganamos por Fairy Tail, ganamos… Claro que ganamos ¿Cómo perder? Si ganamos ¿Por qué… no lo siento así?_

_Tal vez porque perdimos el valor. Perdimos la confianza en nosotros mismos y en los demás, tanto, que no fuimos capaces de luchar. Perdimos más de lo que hubiéramos querido. Y perdimos la lucha… todo lo perdimos en un segundo._

_Me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, volver al comienzo de todo, y evitar, lo que hace un tiempo atrás, el cruel destino, ha comenzado a maquinar… ¿Por qué contra nosotros, que éramos tan felices?_

_Mi magia de origen es débil, siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será. Por eso me volví fuerte, o al menos lo intenté, mientras ellos se quedaron, yo y otros más avanzamos, aprendimos de los errores, hicimos de la piedra corazón, mientras ellos se siguieron lamentando… "Lo que se pierde una vez, ya no volverá" me dijeron. Pero tal vez ahora, podría ser capaz de evitar el desenlace de esta inevitable y trágica historia._

_El llanto de hace tres años, ya no… no volverá._

Unos campesinos habían devuelto el cuerpo de tres jóvenes que hace varias horas habían perdido el movimiento, solo uno de ellos, una chica de cabellos castaños y lentes seguía luchando contra la inconsciencia, sus moretones, heridas, llagas, y manchones oscuros, le hacían casi irreconocible.

La enfermedad era grave, el diagnostico: Falta de poder mágico. Fried, Bixlow y Evergreen, los tres con la misma suerte, su contenedor tenía el poder justo para seguir viviendo, sin embargo, el hecho de ser magos y que su magia se intentara recuperar, no ayudaba al crítico estado, el poder absorbía del contenedor casi vacío, y si seguía de esa manera, pronto se quedarían sin magia, y para un mago, la magia equivale a su vida.

No solo eran ellos, el equipo de Levy también estaba comenzando a contraer esta enfermedad, y los magos de menor rango también…

_ ¡Yo digo la verdad!_ gritó furiosa la mujer hada_ Nos emboscaron magos oscuros, fuego, metal y cielo… ¡Dragones de fuego, metal y cielo! N-no pudimos hacer nada_ miró a sus compañeros, y una gruesa lagrima le atravesó el rostro_ ¡No pude serles de ayuda contra ese maldito cañón! Recibieron el impacto directo de una especie de flama lila… me salvaron.

_ Pero los Dragon Slayer están con nosotros… encontrar más, y del mismo elemento es imposible, solo hay un Mata Dragones por cada elemento. Debe haber una explicación…_ dijo el anciano preocupado, pero serio y enojado.

_ No miento… eran los Dragon Slayer de nuestro gremio. Eran ellos… eran ellos_ repetía Evergreen como si no quisiera creer sus propias palabras.

_ ¡Ya basta! Natsu y Wendy, están en una misión muy lejos de aquí, con Erza, y es imposible que se hayan revelado_ exclamó enojada Laki.

_ Gajeell estuvo todo el tiempo ayudándome a ordenar, durmió en la biblioteca del gremio también, no pudo moverse sin despertar la alarma-lacrima_ dijo Mirajean preocupada.

_ Descansa Ever, seguramente te estás confundiendo…_ dijo Elfman cubriéndola con una sabana.

_ Me gustaría estar equivocada_ se escucharon sus sollozos y lagrimas_ Quiero que esto sea solo un sueño… solo un sueño.

_Cuando escuché a Evergreen decir todas esas cosas, me asusté, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que yo estaba al otro lado… Enfermedad mágica… enfermedad que comienza a debilitar a los magos, solo quería descansar un poco… pero me encontraba en la situación de saber nuevamente, más de la cuenta… sin poder hacer nada. Y… ellos habían regresado._

_ ¡Ya regresamos!_ se escuchó cómo se abrían las puertas del gremio con brusquedad.

_ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que seas más cuidadoso?_ se escuchó un regaño.

_ Ya cálmense ustedes dos_ se escuchó una voz amenazadora.

_Pero no estábamos de ánimos para atenderles como siempre, me hubiera gustado reír más con ellos, estar más con ellos y alguna vez haber hecho una misión con el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, de él ya no queda nada, solo un vago retrato que Reeduus ha pintado como recuerdo, si, solo un recuerdo de las cosas que un día fueron._

_Porque en el momento en que atravesaron el umbral y los goznes de las enormes puertas, nadie fue capaz de verles a los ojos… Era la peor traición que nuestros corazones se hacían… ¿Estábamos frente a amigos o enemigos?_

_ Amigos… ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó la menor de este nuevo grupo.

_ No querrás saber… ¡Lo he visto!_ Charle que había entrado primero, le mostró la cara a Wendy, y lloraba descontroladamente.

_ ¡Maestro! Hemos vuelto ¿Cuál es la situación?_ preguntó Erza seria.

_ Acompáñame, Titania_ y esto era serio.

_La sonrisa Mira era hermosa, y aún lo es, pero hace tres años era sincera, enorme y grandiosa, hoy, nadie sonríe como en ese momento… Nos faltaban tantos momentos juntos. Nos unía el gremio, nos unía el poder de las hadas, nos creíamos fuertes, fuimos arrogantes, ese fue nuestro peor error._

_ Lu-chan…_ Levy apareció llorando con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca.

_ ¡Levy chan! Que… ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Qué está pasando!_ ella corrió a su lado.

_ ¡No! Aléjate… es enfermedad mágica… Hay Lu chan… ¡Hay Lu chan!

_Y yo lloraba… no lo podía parar, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no era así, nada seria jamás así… No quería lastimarla, pegarle la enfermedad mágica, era insoportable, pero si se hubiera contagiado... ¡Si tan solo la hubiera contagiado! Si la hubiera contagiado, no se hubiera ido y entregado a ese maldito que la ocultó de nosotros para siempre. Labssfter pagaría muy caro, pero nada haría que la encontráramos, ella no volvería al lado de nosotros, y yo, perdía en ese momento a mi rubia amiga._

Erza salió de la oficina del maestro, y este le siguió, varios magos rodearon al equipo más fuerte, solo para que el pequeño anciano se pusiera delante de ellos, pareciendo muy serio, como si la decisión le costará, y lo hacía, le dolía, eran sus muchachos después de todo.

_ ¿Qué rayos pasa viejo?_ exclamó el peli rosa algo intrigado.

_ Maestro, nos está asustando_ dijo Lucy tomando sus manos.

_ Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell y Gajeel Redfox ¡Se les acusa de alta traición a Fairy Tail, a los gremios de Luz y al reino de Fiore! ¿Cómo se declaran?_ preguntó el anciano serio con mucha fuerza en la voz.

_ ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Soy INOCENTE! ¡SOY INOCENTE!_ gritó siendo tomado por Max y Jet de los brazos, aún alegando su inocencia_ ¡Suéltenme! Viejo… ¡Diles que me suelen, maldición! ¡Soy inocente!

_ Inocente_ Gajeel bajó la mirada_ No importa cómo nos declaremos, seremos hallados culpables ¿Verdad?

El maestro suspiró, miró a Droy a Warren, y estos tomaron a Gajeel, quien no opuso resistencia y se dejó calmadamente llevar, mientras que a Natsu, Romeo y Wakaba habían llegado a ayudar a los dos primeros, porque a Natsu, tenían que llevarlo de a cuatro.

_ Maestro, usted sabe que son inocentes_ Lucy abrazó a Wendy, y no tenía intenciones de soltarla_ ¡Usted sabe que jamás traicionarían Fairy Tail! ¿Acaso no lo ve? Esto está mal…

_ Lucy… suelta a Wendy_ dijo Erza, seriamente.

_ ¿Tú también crees que son culpables?

_ Suelta a Wendy_ volvió a decir más seria que nunca.

_ ¡No quiero! Ella no ha hecho nada, no tiene porque ir si no goza de culpabilidad alguna ¡No la soltaré!

_ ¡Lucy, que sueltes a Wendy!_ Erza comenzó a jalonearla, las tres lloraban.

_ ¡Nunca abandonaré a un compañero! ¡Eso es… FAIRY TAIL!_ y la rubia fue noqueada por la peli roja.

_Ese maldito… ese desgraciado… ese estúpido que jugó con nuestro gremio, jamás, jamás se me olvidará su cara, la cara de terror al suplicar piedad, y jamás olvidaré el sentimiento que tuve al golpearlo… nunca en mi vida tomé una vida, y aún ahora no lo hago… pero ese infeliz, pagaría muy caro._

_Natsu nunca le perdonaría, nunca perdonaría a Lucy por irse sin despedirse, y jamás perdonaría a Labsster por haberla quitado de nuestro lado._


	5. Chapter 5

"_Querido Natsu-nii:_

_Lisanna-nee dice que es bueno que escriba una carta, sin embargo sé, que esta, junto con las muchas otras que hemos escrito a tu residencia, no tendrá respuesta._

_Comenzaré diciendo que Erza acaba de tener a su hija, Rosa-chan es una bebe muy linda, tiene el cabello azul-zafiro, nadie pregunta nada cuando ambas desaparecen del gremio. Jellal está en un nuevo juicio, esta vez es algo bueno, puede ser que abolan todos esos cargos que hay en su contra, es decir, si le juzgan por todas esas estupideces que cometió en el pasado, entonces también tendrían que reconocer todas las veces que nos salvó el trasero, y para el concejo de magia, asumir algo como eso, es un arduo trabajo y un golpe para su orgullo, por lo que es probable que simplemente deje de ser un prófugo y pronto todos olviden quien era en el pasado, mientras que Ultear y Meredy, hace un año consiguieron dejar de ser perseguidas, se unieron a Fairy Tail, no sé si lo sabías, ambas fueron juzgadas por pertenecer a un gremio oscuro, pero también por su colaboración a salvar el mundo en más de una oportunidad, las cosas se dieron rápido y, después de tantos años de intersección de nuestros aliados, ambas son magas libres y Jellal pronto lo será._

_Hace unos días Mira-san comenzó a juntar misiones de tu estilo favorito, por ello intuyo que volverás, después de 2 meses de no saber nada de ti, volverás para irte de nuevo. Nunca te has podido perdonar ¿verdad? Happy siempre está contigo, y eso me tranquiliza. Hace dos meses eras un cadáver viviente, tu pérdida de peso era notoria, y esas ojeras decían mucho. En un principio estaba bien, pasabas días y noches entrenando, en un principio desarrollaste musculatura espectacular que poco a poco comenzaste a perder, está bien entrenar, pero papá dice que hay que tener buena alimentación, y sé bien que casi no comes._

_No sé porque te martirizas de esta manera, todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa, estabas poseído por la oscuridad, la ira y el poder, no pudimos detenerte, era obvio que ella tampoco podría, pero no fuiste tú, no conscientemente, el mismo Loke vino para hablar contigo, que no cometieras el mismo error que él, y esa noche lloramos, peleamos y todo estaba bien, pero cuando comenzaron a pasar las semanas, entonces nos dimos cuenta que nada estaba como creíamos._

_Sé bien cuantas noches lloraste después de esa, y cuantos arboles derribaste intentando desquitarte, sé que llegaste donde Poliuska en pésimas condiciones, y lo peor es que jamás dijiste una palabra. El escuchar una exclamación de dolor, o de culpa, sería algo que alivianaría el corazón, pero no, no dijiste nada, pese a que todos sabíamos lo que te pasaba, ahí te preguntábamos lo mismo, y jamás respondiste._

_Lisanna- nee es una de las personas que más se preocupa por ti, creo que después de los años, sigue creyendo que un día regresaras y todo volverá a la normalidad, los demás sabemos que no es así._

_El gremio es ahora más grande, y hace poco nos expandimos, creo que la última vez que viniste no te diste cuenta para nada, era de noche, tomaste el libro de peticiones que Mira-san había juntado para ti y saliste rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarnos, pero nosotros si te miramos, miramos tu espalda, y ya, no eran ni la decima parte de lo fuertes que habían sido en su época._

_Siempre te recriminaste por no haberla seguido esa vez._

_Y lo seguiste haciendo después, cuando no la pudiste encontrar._

_Sinceramente Fairy Tail no es el mismo sin ti. Natsu-nii, regresa, te extrañamos y te necesitamos. Me despido con cariño y pesar:_

_Romeo Colbolt."_

_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*_

_El que me gustaba estaba ahora encerrado en una celda mágica, custodiado por unos miembros del concejo. El que me gustaba estaba siendo culpado por algo que no había hecho, el que me gustaba era inocente, y yo lo sé muy bien, pero todos fuimos cobardes y no lo quisimos admitir. Todos sabíamos que Gajeel, Wendy y Natsu eran inocentes, jamás traicionarían a los gremios de Luz, y nunca traicionarían al país sin razón aparente, no eran malos ¡Wendy era tan solo una niña pequeña! Y ahora se extraña su inocencia, y él, el que me gustaba, por un momento pareció débil, pero era solo un momento… Ambos lloraron con nosotros esa primera noche de dolor, pero no se quedarían a las que les siguieron, pues, al día siguiente nos enterábamos que ambos habían abandonado el gremio. Y entonces habíamos perdido por segunda vez, primero perdimos a mi rubia amiga, y después a los Dragón Slayer, solo Natsu se quedó, o al menos es el único que se quedo en Fairy Tail, porque jamás permaneció en Magnolia, no permaneció quieto en un lugar por mucho tiempo, la buscaba… quería seguirla, pero no la podía encontrar._

_Ni en la más cruda pesadilla habíamos pensado que los hechos de un sueño, se llevarían peor en la realidad…_

_ ¡No!_ gritó una gata de blanco pelaje, llorando sorprendida.

_ Charle… ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó una niña de cabello azul, quien dormía a su lado_ No te preocupes, solo fue un mal sueño.

_ Si… solo fue un mal sueño_ y se acostó al lado de la pequeña_ ¡Un mal sueño!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_ ¡Qué molestas! Ese tipo estaba simplemente en el lugar equivocado_ se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda_ No sabía que era su cita.

_ Mmm Hablando de Lucy-san, estoy preocupada por ella…_ dijo Wendy acurrucándose un poco sobre la litera con paja.

_ ¡No te preocupes! Lucy es un compañero muy fuerte… ¡Tiene unas increíbles patadas! Así que no hay de qué preocuparse_ lo ultimo lo dijo seriamente, el más terrorífico allí se dio cuenta que, el Salamander era el más preocupado, que sus palabras no intentaban calmar a Wendy, si no, a el mismo.

Wendy, Natsu y Gajeel, allí los tres en una celda mágica de Fairy Tail, custodiado por algunos soldados del concejo de magia. Natsu les lanzaba miradas asesinas, que lograban incomodarles, pero que no les hacia dejar su puesto y mucho menos moverse. Estando en esa celda anti-magia, eran tres simples muchachos que no tenían magia y ninguno de los beneficios que esta les provenía, como comer sustancias, súper fuerza, velocidad o curación. Pero en el caso de los cabezas duras…

_ ¡Saquenme! ¡Oe Viejo sácame de aquí! ¡MIRAJEAN! ¡ELFMAN! ¡MACAO! ¡GAJEEL!_ gritaba mientras golpeaba los barrotes con la cabeza.

_ ¡Yo estoy aquí encerrado contigo, idiota!_ le pego en la cabeza.

_ Cierto… ¡Oye no tienes porque pegarme!_ le devolvió el golpe.

_ ¡Tú no me pegues…!_ golpe.

5 minutos después, ambos estaban con un madero atravesado sobre la nuca, con los brazos amarrados a lo largo, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse con libertad, la verdad es que en su reciente pelea, habían causado nervios en los soldados que salieron huyendo y pidiendo ayuda al maestro que activo su modo gigante y bueno, los dejo en el lugar que ahora se encontraba, es que: Eran problemáticos incluso sin magia. Pero a Wendy le llevo una manta y a Charle, para que le hiciera compañía, ya que ni Natsu ni Gajeel eran una buena compañía para ella.

_Cuando la perdimos a todos se no dio un vuelco, sabíamos que no la podíamos seguir, pero habría un momento en el que la encontraríamos ¿En donde se encontraba? Pues en nuestro ahora no estaba, y menos en Fiore, y que un mago saliera fuera de los limites de este país, estaba prohibido, habían gremios poderosos, y por todas partes los buscamos, a Gajeel y a Wendy, pero no estaban en ningún lugar, no pertenecían a ningún gremio, ni siquiera se les realizo la ceremonia de despedida, no sabíamos en que momento se les borraron las marcas de nuestro gremio, el maestro no revelo mayor información, solo dijo que ya no pertenecían a Fairy Tail, confiamos en su palabra, pero ahora que el pasado vuelve, y todo vuelve a ser como antes, las cosas comienzan a perder sentido, las dudas que en un tiempo atrás no me molestaron, ahora si se empiezan a espesar… La angustia se vuelve insoportable._

_ ¡Fairy Tail! Estamos en un gran peligro, hay pruebas irrefutables que los Dragon Slayer de: Metal…_ y a Levy, Juvia y Lily sintieron una punzada en el pecho_ Cielo…_ Gray, Mirajean, Lisanna, Romeo y Erza sintieron lo mismo_ Y Fuego…_ el dolor se hiso en todos, la punzada se intensifico al escuchar a los tres juntos_ ¡Nos… han traicionado!_ dijo conteniendo las lagrimas el anciano maestro.

Y el dolor de todos, que se quería escapar en forma de lagrimas, se apretó en el pecho, el silencio por primera vez en Fairy Tail, se hiso presente al escuchar la simple declaración del anciano… TRAICION… ¿La traición era tan dolorosa? ¡¿Qué pruebas?! ¡Que habían hecho! ¿Traición a los gremios de Luz? ¡Nadie les explicaba nada! ¿Podían hacer algo tan terrible tres simples muchachos?

Y allí estaba el problema… Simples muchachos no eran.

_ ¡ESO ES UNA GRAN MENTIRA!_ gritó de pronto alguien desde el segundo piso.

Y todos vieron de quien se trataba esa voz, y los ojos, siguieron a la sorpresa, porque si habían pruebas de que eran los culpables los Dragon Slayer de Fuego, Metal y Cielo, ¿Qué pruebas tenían para acusar a Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy?

_ ¡Somos…_ dije firmemente, antes de desplomarse y caer de rodillas_ Fairy Tail! Nunca…_ miró con ojos furiosos a todos_ …entregamos a un compañero.

Y entonces el desconcierto fue general, la blanca piel se manchó con oscuras manchas… enfermedad mágica.

_ ¡Lucy! ¿¡Qué diablos has hecho!?_ gritó Erza subiendo hasta donde ella y tomándola.

_ Comprobé que son inocentes… Erza, no puedo creer que no les creyeras y les juzgaran injustamente.

Miró a los demás, y todos comenzaron a llorar, era la culpa, tal vez.

_Y el rayo de luz se hiso presente, mi dulce amiga Lucy Heartphilia, abría una pequeña ventana para que entrara la luz que a este gremio le faltaba…_

_Yo lo recuerdo… la desesperación reinó, y entonces la vida se escapó de nuestras manos. El precio para ser magos era enorme… nunca lo quisimos pagar._


	6. Chapter 6

_Se había sacrificado por nosotros, en especial por los tres Dragon Slayer, había sido atacada… Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para la enfermedad mágica, eso no… Lucy era muy importante para este gremio, ¡Cielos que si lo era! Y el gremio, cambió drásticamente desde que ella y los demás abandonaron a las hadas._

_Querida Lucy:_

_Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que te he escrito, la verdad, 1 mes completo, no hay muchas cosas que hayan cambiado… ¡Ah, es verdad! Natsu está de regreso._

_La verdad es que nadie se esperaba esto, después de casi cuatro años sin verle lo suficiente… ¡Es increíble como no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo! Sigue siendo igual que hace 1 año, o tal vez más ¿Te he contado ya como era todo cuando te fuiste? No, es verdad que no._

_Cuando recién sucedió la desgracia, nadie aceptaba que realmente había pasado, y tuvimos días realmente malos. Primero te fuiste tú, y Natsu intento seguirte, te buscó por todos los medios posibles, así que apenas cesó el ataque, Natsu y Happy, Erza y Gray, Juvia y Shadow Gear y también el Raijiinshuu, todos salieron detrás la pista de Labsster, y lo encontraron… Creo que sabes lo que sucedió. Y mientras los hechos se desencadenaban, teníamos nuestros problemas aquí en el gremio… Wendy y Gajeell se fueron, abandonaron el gremio de un día a otro, el maestro no intercedió por ellos, y solamente nos dejaron una carta, se despedían de todos, irían a buscar a sus padres nuevamente, pedían expresamente que cuidáramos de Dragneel._

_Debo decir que muchos magos han entrado últimamente a nuestro gremio, ¡También hay muchos jóvenes! Me recuerdan tanto a nosotros cuando niños… Y hay bastantes jovencitos que le ven a él como antes ellos veían a Gildartz ¿sabes? Él actúa como en ese tiempo el padre de Kana lo hacía… ¡Jellal se unió a Fairy Tail! Tuvo varios juicios y las buenas acciones salieron ganando… En verdad lo merecía…_

_ ¡¿Pero qué pasa por tu rubia cabeza?! ¡Acaso buscas la muerte!_ gritó claramente Erza, llamando la atención de todos en el gremio.

_ Erza… son inocentes. Me atacaron… un cañón que lanza una flama purpura, que tiene mucha maldad y es verdad… era la magia de D.S. Pude sentir el fuego, el poder del cielo y metal… pero no eran los nuestros…

_ Descansa… Lucy_ en ese mismo momento Erza la tomó en brazos y la llevó en acurrucada a la enfermería, sin miedo a la enfermedad mágica.

Entonces era verdad, sus muchachos eran inocentes, pensaba Makarov Dreyar, gracias a este desafortunado accidente las cosas se habían dado, y gracias a que estaban en una celda en el momento justo en el que atacaron a Lucy ¡Habían probado su inocencia! Él y todo el gremio era testigo de que realmente era así, él y todos los del concejo mágico que estaban allí, ¡Había sido obra de Manos imperceptibles!

… _Reedus ha hecho muchas pinturas sobre la constelaciones, las llaves y los espíritus. De Loke, aunque no era tu novio, era una de las personas más cercanas que podría haber sido capaz de saber que te sucedía._

_Ya sabes que él no dejara de echarse la culpa, cuando toda la ira salió de él no pudiste contenerlo, nadie pudo… No puedo creer que todo sucediera estando yo presente… ¡Como odio admitir que aquella vez fui una inútil! Si no quedaba más… debí haber peleado… Y si sabía que nadie tenía la fuerza para proteger nuestro hogar, debí ser yo la primera, después de todo soy una maga "S" Pero tenía miedo. Miedo…_

_ ¡A TODOS LOS MIEMBROS PRESENTES!_ grittó Makarov a todos_ ¡Misión para todo el gremio! Magnolia ha pagado una cuantiosa suma para revelar este misterio ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE! Los magos que puedan evacuen a la gente fuera de la ciudad, hay que proteger este gremio y todo lo presente… ¡Esta es nuestra hora Fairy Tail!

_ ¡Espera un momento viejo!_ gritó alguien desde el subterráneo_ ¿¡Quieres comenzar una guerra sin nosotros!?

_ Natsu-san, contrólate_ susurró la voz de Wendy

_ No te desgastes Wendy, este idiota no conoce esa palabra_ dijo Gajeell.

_ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Creí que no ayudarían, después de haberlos tomado como prisioneros y haberlos juzgado como traidores_ dijo sorprendido Makarov.

_ Oye, anciano tienes una pésima impresión de nosotros_ ignoró Natsu.

_ ¡Voy a dar lo mejor para defender el gremio!_ dijo Wendy animada.

_ Hoy será un largo día…

… _Tenía miedo de perder nuevamente a quienes quería, por esa razón me quedé en el gremio mientras los demás buscaban a estos magos imperfectos, que en definitiva no eran magos, eran copiadores de magia, simplemente utilizaron esta artimaña para hacernos caer… Y pese a que no sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos, salimos rápido y sin demora, nadie sabía que nuestra perdición estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…_

Lucy estaba recostada en la enfermería del gremio, desde hacía ya un tiempo había dejado de sentirse mal, sentía como su contenedor estaba lleno, pero por lo visto, no habían muchas personas en el gremio, había escuchado el murmullo de unas cuantas voces y también había escuchado la orden del maestro, ella quería ser de ayuda, quería realmente pararse e ir a ayudar… ¡Ella sabía que en una guerra todos debían ayudar!

_ ¡Natsu, Happy, Gray, no se separen! Siento la presencia de un…_ dijo Erza, muy seria.

_ Ammmm ¿Erza? Natsu ya no… Bueno, mientras hablabas él se… marchó.

_ ¡Ese maldito idiota! Cuando nos encontremos… grrr_ empuñó su mano.

_ ¡Aye!_ Happy "Ayelleó" como siempre.

Mientras que un desesperado Natsu seguía un olor que no hace mucho había notado, le pertenecía a alguien… pero no lograba enterarse de quien, era algo que no entendía ¡Lo había olido antes! ¿De qué? ¿O quién?

De pronto, frente a él, estaba… De ambas manos atada en un poste de madera, con la cabeza deformada con los golpes, y varias costillas rotas y saliéndosele encima de la piel, ambas piernas quebradas le colgaban, azules y amoratadas, y le dolió verla así, se acercó cauteloso, la tocó… fría, fría como el hielo… fría como: un muerto…

_ ¿Qué rayos es esto?_ se preguntaron Erza y Gray mirando al frente, a su rival, con grandes ojos como platos…

_ ¡O si! ¡Por fin llega mi parte en la historia!_ se regocijaba…

Baja, alharaca, hiperactiva, habladora, idiota, peli rosa, delgada, con una bufanda blanca al cuello, ¡Y una ropa similar a la de Natsu! Pero era una mujer, era una chica… ¡Podría haber pasado por la gemela perfecta de Natsu! Pero, Natsu Dragneel no tenía hermanas, Natsu Dragneel no tenía familia consanguínea, al menos no, que él supiera.

_ ¡Yo, Natsuko les patearé el trasero!_ gritó a vivo pulmón.

_ Esto tiene que ser…_ dijo Erza sorprendida.

_ …Una broma_ completó Gray_ ¿¡Que haces estúpido pervertido!? Disfrazarse de mujer no es muy… normal ¡Rarito!

_ ¡¿A quién intentas insultar?! ¡No me disfrazo genio, SOY mujer! ¡Y EL PERVERTIDO AQUÍ ERES TU, NUDISTA DE CUARTA!_ gritó furiosa.

Después de una discusión, una pelea y varios improperios censurados por la RAE *ejem *ejem Volveremos a la historia. Natsuko pudo contra Erza y también contra Gray, tenía en su favor la magia de D.S de fuego, como Natsu, pero más fuerte que él… O eso aparentaba.

_ ¡Aye! Yo puedo derrotarte ¡Aye sir!_ gritó Happy_ En verdad soy un mago muy fuerte, mi apariencia siempre engaña a todos.

_ ¿Qué crees que haces, Happy? ¡Vete, nosotros nos encargamos!_ gritó Gray desesperado al gato.

_ ¡Así que un mago fuerte!_ dijo ya enterada Natsuko.

_ ¡Aye! Mis tácticas de combate son tan eficientes que ni Natsu puede resistirse a ellas_ dijo sabiamente el gato azul.

_ ¡Está decidido! Lucharé…_ apuntó al gato_ ¡Contigo!

En resumidas cuentas, Happy voló, Natsuko lo persiguió, no se dio cuenta de que el gato volaba sobre una balsa a la que ella se subió, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya navegaba rio abajo sin posibilidades de bajarse y con enfermedad del movimiento

_ ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!_ chilló Gray mientras que Erza re-equipaba su traje de siempre.

Natsu la volvió a tocar, nuevamente fría, sin pulso, su rubio cabello caía por sobre sus ojos, maltratada y golpeada, la expresión de su cara estaba tan pasiva, no había visto a Lucy en el gremio… y cuando salió tampoco sintió su olor, y aquí estaba, con las costillas destrozándole la piel, las piernas rotas y el cuello quebrada, estaba muerta, más muerta de lo que él esperaba encontrar. La dejó en el suelo, ignorándola por completo y poniendo más atención de una bandeja con comida cercana.

_ Natsu Dragneel…_ habló alguien a sus espaldas_ Yo soy Griselda…

_ Qué bien… ¿Tu preparaste esta comida para mí?_ pregunto con la boca llena.

_ Yo maté a Lucy Heartphilia_ dijo segura de sí y extrañada.

_ ¡Valla llegaron las bandas urbanas a la ciudad! Son un completo circo de raros_ la chica tenía muchas perforaciones, el cabello rebelde en melena y vestía como Gajeell_ Gracias por la comida.

_ ¡Espera! Tu, idiota, ¿Caíste en la trampa de Winter, y no en la mía?

_ ¡Por favor! Está Lucy huele más a zorrillo que a Lucy, no sé cómo puedes llamarte D.S y tener una nariz tan mala.

_ ¡Eso no servirá cuando te destru…!

_ Lo siento, ¡tengo prisa!_ y le aplasto la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Fuera de ellos la situación era desalentadora, más y más magos llegaban heridos, no había señales de estos magos que copiaban habilidades, era como una gran desventaja en contra de todo, cada vez habían más copias alter, que magos reales ganando, a cada momento se hacían más fuertes, y no muy lejos, se alzaba en la plaza de la ciudad un enorme castillo hecho de hierba, que crecía y crecía, ya tenía 1200 pisos.

_ Les devolveré a todos sus poderes mágicos_ afirmó un hombre de contextura parecida a la de Laxus. Pero moreno.

_ Quizás puedan perdonarte después de ese acto_ dijo una rubia.

_ No buscó perdón, y dije que lo haría, pero no gratis.

_ ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

_ A ti… Te quiero a ti, Lucy, maga de espíritus estelares.

_ ¡Estás loco!_ ella se iba a ir, pero le detuvo de un brazo.

_ Les he dejado magia para seguir viviendo, la magia para un mago es su vida_ le apretó fuertemente_ Pero puedo quitarles ese privilegio.

_ ¡No lo hagas!

_ Entrégate a mi poder, juntos, nada nos podrá detener.

_ ¡No!

_ ¡No me estas entendiendo!_ gritó apretándola de los hombros._ ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo! Te estoy ordenando que lo hagas, si quieres ver a tus amigos con vida_ apretó más uno de sus brazos_ ¡Eres una egoísta! Niña estúpida ¿No recuerdas que sucedió la última vez? ¡Por tu terquedad todos sufrieron! Debiste entregarte a tu padre ¡Tus decisiones lo mataron!

_ Déjame… me haces daño… Y-yo… está bien_ lloró derrotada_ promete que los dejarás tranquilos… ¡No les harás daño!

_ Así que nos estamos entendiendo…

…_Querida Lucy, han pasado 4 años de la tragedia. Él te buscó por meses, quería ir contigo, después de su gran error, ninguno de nosotros fue suficiente soga para detenerlo. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que… de que habíamos perdido a Natsu, estaba con nosotros, y a la vez no… Jamás volvería con nosotros, porque él quería ir contigo…_

_ Demoraste demasiado, estrellita rubia. ¿Quieres vivos a tus amigos? Tengo una condición…

…_Siempre te escogió a ti, siempre escogió sacrificarse por los demás, porque no quería volver a perder a alguien, Lisanna fue una cosa, Lucy tú eras otra, ¿No me creerás?_

_Siempre tuya… _

_Mirajean Strauss._

_ Mira-chan, no sé qué es lo que escribes tanto_ se acercó a la barra Laxus.

_ Laxus… Mañana se cumplen 4 años, ¿Crees que él…?_ preguntó nerviosa.

_ Estará bien, todos los años es lo mismo ¿Verdad? Se emborracha hasta la noche y luego desaparece, seguro que después de la celebración lo encontramos tirado por allí como el año pasado, y anterior a ese y el que le antecedió, no te preocupes_ dijo acariciando su rostro.

_ Pero han pasado 4 años…_ volvió a decir, besando al rubio.

_ Hablar de ella ha sido Tabú ¿Verdad? Es decir, cuando Shion preguntó quién era la mujer rubia del cuadro… Ahhh, menos mal que estaba Erza y Natsu no escuchó… aunque el pobre recibió una paliza… Ahhh la mujer escarlata hace nuevamente de las suyas_ suspiro Laxus.

_ Ahora que esta Jellal con nosotros, espero que todo se solucione.

_ Todo estará bien…


	7. Chapter 7

_ Natsu… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_ dijo de pronto Lucy.

_La verdad es que nadie sospechó nada, la actitud firme de ella debió decirnos algo, creo que de las personas que presenciamos este hecho, solo tres nos dimos cuenta que algo andaba realmente mal. Erza, Wendy y Yo. Lucy jamás abandonaría a sus amigos. Y extrañamente todo había desaparecido, Fairy Tail estaba en las últimas, los muchos magos heridos estaban en la enfermería, luchando con la falta de magia, los magos-alter copias habían de pronto desaparecido, la torre de 1200 pisos dejó de crecer… Después de todo, habíamos ganado esta guerra._

_ Claro Lucy… ¿Qué quieres?

_ Aquí no. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

Lucy caminó exactamente detrás de Natsu, este no notó cambio alguno, la verdad es que si, pero Vivian por un momento tan difícil que opinar lo obvio, sería suficiente… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Tal vez si le dieran 15 minutos lo haría, tal vez si es que ella no comenzaba hablando, los tal vez, no valen, quedan en nada.

_ Natsu… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

_ No, eso fue hace mucho tiempo_ suspiró sonriendo.

_ Tienes razón, mucho tiempo_ su cara casi ablanda, pero mantuvo la actitud seria_ Me tiraste de la mano, me pediste que te siguiera, incluso sin saber porque, lo hice.

_ No deberías dejarte llevar por los extraños_ dijo seriamente.

_...Conocí Fairy Tail, y a todos. Natsu yo…_ vio la sonrisa del muchacho_ Abandonaré Fairy Tail…

"_Srta. Wendy Marvell:_

_Junto con saludarla, le escribo esta carta en señal de amistad, esperando respuesta de su parte._

_Han pasado cuatro año desde el incidente de Labsster, y como todos los años se conmemorara esta fecha con una gran fiesta en Fairy Tail, para todos los magos pertenecientes a este gremio, será un honor que haga acto de presencia. Hubiéramos enviado una misiva a Redfox-san, sin embargo, él parece no querer inmiscuirse más con nosotros._

_Saluda Atte. Romeo Conbolt._

_P.D. Natsu Dragneel está de regreso del gremio. Los necesitamos"_

_ ¿Qué… dijiste?_ el muchacho de pelo rosado respondió con inercia.

Su cara estaba con expresión de seriedad, la hermosa sonrisa que hasta hace poco coronaba su alegre rostro, ahora brillaba por su ausencia. Lucy había hecho una declaración… ¡Díscola! La Heartphilia había sido más indisciplinada que él mismo ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¡Él estaba preocupado por ella! ¿Cómo abandonarle? Recién venía a darse cuenta que… Lucy se iría, se iría y él ya no estaría a su lado… Jamás. Si la blonda marchaba y él ya no la veía más… ¿Qué sería de él?

_ Cuídalas por mi…_ le extendió el estuche de sus llaves_ No puedo tenerlas. Si encuentras a alguien digno de usarlas, regálalas… No puedo seguirlas mancillando.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ él apretó el estuche con fuerza_ ¡Dame una explicación! ¡Por qué! Tú amas este gremio, amas a esos amigos, amas esta ciudad ¡Amas hasta el último pedazo del gremio! ¿Qué rayos te está pasando? No te he visto en días, estamos terminando de limpiar los destrozos de una batalla… ¿Acaso alguien te está obligando? ¡Si es así yo…!

_ Te odio…

_Cada palabra le dolió…_

_…¡Nunca amé este gremio! Todo era un juego, un pequeño capricho de mi parte…

…_Cada palabra la rasgó por dentro, y nosotros estábamos allí, antes que nos diéramos cuenta, antes que supiéramos lo grave que era esta situación… Erza no dejó que alguien más saliera del edificio, Wendy tomó a Happy que de pronto perdió el control de Aera… Y yo… Yo no podía dejar de sorprenderme de cada palabra que de la boca de mi amiga salía. Y brevemente vi como sus ojos estaban secos como arena, ni una lagrima… Ni una lagrima visible, si es que de ojos hablamos…_

_...Lo quería, porque no lo tenía, Natsu Dragneel, y te conocí… y fuiste tan ingenuo que me trajiste a tu hogar, me dejaste entrar… Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí.

…_Erza no sabía que decir, mientras que Happy no paraba de llorar, junto con Wendy, estábamos frente a los desgraciados que tenían marcado el destino, y ninguno fue capaz de hacer algo… Porque si queríamos Luz, primero teníamos que pagar con la más negra oscuridad… Porque no hay día sin noche…_

_ ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!_ gritó enojado, a cada palabra de ella, había abierto los ojos de sorpresa, pero ahora la tenia frente a frente, y tomada de los hombros, no podía esconderle su mirada ¿Estaba mintiendo?

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ de un solo tirón se soltó del agarre, su mirada era decidida, precisa, no iba a retroceder_ Eres un buen muchacho, crees en los demás, pero eres muy ingenuo, y si… ¡Acéptalo! Esa bondad te hace débil, te traiciona… ¿No lo notas? Esta es la ocasión más clara, estuve engañándote todo el tiempo ¡La mentira frente a tu desarrollada nariz de Dragón! Y no pudiste olerla… No existen… ¡Los Dragones no existen! Y tú eres… Patético. Confías en la gente que no conoces. Pero es verdad… Eres un héroe…

…_Yo vi su mano, la vi tan cerca de la mejilla derecha que por un momento intenté detenerlo, pero no podía, no podía moverme de ese lugar… ¿Qué me pasaba? Usaba miles de neuronas para resolver difíciles problemas, para descodificar y descifrar idioma antiguo ¡Pero no podía usarlas para mover mi cuerpo! Porque es verdad… Yo no soy inteligente…_

El sonido resonó en todo el lugar, la rabia del Dragneel ganó toda la jugada, no pensó, ese era el problema, no razonaba antes de hacer las cosas, nunca lo hacía. Pero esto no era su culpa, era una cruel jugada… Pero hacia un tiempo que el cruel destino venia escribiendo una tragedia, el destino de Lucy y el Dragneel se unían lamentablemente… Perdidamente equivocados…

_ Erza cuídate y cuida a todos, por favor…_ le regaló su lazo de cabello, el más hermoso que poseía, luego se quitó el látigo que llevaba encima y se lo pasó a Wendy_ Probablemente, crecerás hermosa, poderosa y simpática… Necesitaras defenderte_ sonrió y acaricio su pequeña cabeza azul. Sin más abrazó a Levy, sin decir nada, y tomó a Happy_ Gracias...

Comenzó a caminar hacia el futuro, cada paso la acercaba al final del telar… se detuvo, estaba atardeciendo, el sol alumbraba por última vez, como su corazón, poco a poco dejaba de sentir el calor… como su sangre se helaba, mientras escuchaba las palabras descontroladas del gato "¿Acaso ya no te gustamos? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo? ¡Lo siento, Aye! ¡Aye Sir!" No podía mirar atrás, hacerlo significaría la muerte para ellos, ella era la perdición, Natsu el guerrero, ella la oscuridad, él la luz, sabía que le vencería, tarde o temprano Natsu acabaría con el maldito, aunque jamás le volvería a ver… Y siguió caminando, caminó hasta el final… No le volvería a ver… Miró al frente, con los ojos tan secos como la arena, el sol terminaba de alumbrar, eran los últimos rayos del sol, por su posición, bien sabia que ya nadie la podía ver, que nadie la seguía… No le volvería a ver… Aunque sabía que se acercaba a su hora culmine, deseó que las cosas se dieran de otro modo… Egoísta… ¿Ella antes que el mundo?... No le volvería a ver… NO LE VOLVERIA A VER… Entonces recién comprendió, sus rodillas se doblaron haciendo un gran ruido que ya nadie pudo escuchar, un grito desgarrador atravesó su garganta, y las lagrimas salieron desatadas, no podía fingir que todo estaría bien, no debía alimentar la esperanza, había aguantado mares, mares que ahora salían sin parar de sus ojos.

Miró el frente, ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan oscuro? Jamás se sintió tan hundida en la oscuridad, el sol no alumbraba, no había luna, todo estaba oscuro, oscuro y en un silencio de muerte, perfecto para la muerta.

_ Justo a la hora rubia, te demorabas un poco más y me quedaba con los poderes de tus amigos_ sonrió malévolamente.

_ Estoy aquí, me entrego por completo a ti, vengo sin magia… Ahora cumple tu parte del trato, libera a mis amigos de la Enfermedad…_ pidió con ojos desafiantes, llenos de bondad.

_ Claro, siempre cumplo mis promesas_ en su mano sostenía una lacrima pequeña que se hiso añicos_ Esos eran los poderes mágicos de todos. Espero que sea verdad que no intentaras huir.

_ Me volverías a capturar_ apretó los puños, llena de ira.

…_Lucy había salido con él, era el chico de la cita, esa cita que fue mal ¿Recuerdos felices? La cita que Natsu había intentado arruinar, la cita que se había arruinado sola, sin ayuda de alguien más que Labsster… Un tipo de cabello negro en puntas, tal vez un poco más mayor, loco, de contextura gruesa, era un tipo bastante fornido que no pudo contra los tres de Fairy Tail…_

_ Natsu… ¿Lucy se fue de verdad? ¿No piensas ir por ella, aye?

_ Es su decisión… puede irse… ¡Que se vaya si tanto lo desea!

El chico de cabello rosado se sentía traicionado, Lucy le había engañado, Lucy le había dicho la verdad… Lucy le había mentido, Lucy le había abolido… ¿Quién era Lucy? La afortunada hija de los Heartphilia, Lucy… Lucy de Fairy Tail… ¿Fairy Tail? Se giró a todos y entró al gremio dando un portazo que hiso caer las dos grandes estructuras, nadie dijo nada, no puso atención en alguien, sentía que ardía por dentro… Estaba ardiendo por fuera… Sus ojos se desorbitaban…

_Nadie quiso creernos del todo, fue como si hubieran dicho que Elfman es una mujer, que Erza es la mujer más dulce, cualquier cosa era creíble, menos lo que estábamos diciendo… Lucy había abandonado el gremio, sin despedida, sin reglas, lo había decidido sola, no la podían llevar de regreso, su pista, se había perdido… Todos comenzamos a sentirnos mejor de un momento a otro… Miramos el exterior, los alter-copias dejaban de existir, las manchas oscuras se volvían del color de la piel…_

_ Pagamos un alto precio para volver a ser magos…_ dijo el maestro.

_ ¿Qué dice maestro?_ preguntó Erza temblando, sabiéndolo todo.

_ Que Lucy nos ha salvado… ¿no se han dado cuenta lo quieto que esta todo afuera?_ sonrió tristemente…

Miembros de Fairy Tail:

Mi nombre es Labsster, soy la persona que ha atacado Magnolia, que ha atacado a su gremio, la persona que les quitó sus poderes y también quien se los devolvió. Sepan que nada ha sido gratis y por nada.

Para comenzar, diré que mis objetivos están cumplidos, por el momento no necesito meterme con ustedes de nuevo, la verdad es que un grupo de maguchos de cuarta no me asustan ni me preocupan. Pronto crearé un portal al mundo espiritual, gobernando así las bóvedas celestes, y por ende, "el otro mundo" Ese fue mi plan todo el tiempo, ¡Lamento los inconvenientes!

Segundo… Lucy Heartphilia, rubia y con curvilínea figura se encuentra bajo mi poder, verán, no es nada personal, solo que es la ultima maga celestial de fácil acceso, toda su magia me permitirá abrir el portal. Ella se entregó a mi por propia voluntad, no la obligué a nada, es más me vi en la obligación de hacerles saber nuestros planes.

Atte: Labsster.

_ ¿Propia voluntad? ¡Mis calzones!_ gritó Gray entrando al gremio.

_ ¿Gra-gray? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Estabas averiguando por los alrededores_ suspiró cansado el anciano.

_ Si, y eso hice… Hace 4 días que Lucy abandonó el gremio, hace dos noches, los niños de la ciudad dicen que hay una princesa encerrada en la luna, puede ser un cuento de niños pero…

_ ¿Pero?_ preguntó curiosa Erza, siendo impaciente.

_ Esta princesa pide que: "El verano llegue y derrita al invierno, que el sol salga y desvanezca a la noche, que las hadas brillen con la intensidad de miles de estrellas"

_Que el verano llegue_

_Y derrita al invierno,_

_Que el sol salga_

_Y desvanezca a la noche_

_Que brillen las hadas_

_Con la intensidad _

_De miles de estrellas…_

_Que el fuego arda_

_Que quemé la maldad_

_Que quemé el negro cielo_

_Que me queme unida a él…_

_Bailaran unidas en lamento_

_Millones de chispas aladas_

_Mi vida pasajera_

_Pasajera es para ellas_

_Ellas son…_

_Las Hadas Ennegrecidas…_

_Despiértame con un beso,_

_Duérmete a mi lado,_

_Despiertos o dormidos_

_Morir unidos_

_Al lado de mi amigo_

_Que destino tan cruel._


	8. Chapter 8

_La muerte… la desaparición… Nos sumimos en la eterna oscuridad… Todos se vendieron… ¡Por que fueron cobardes! Nadie se atrevió a detenerla… Lo sé, yo los vi, yo los vi hacerlo, la vendieron, la vendieron para salvar sus propias vidas, la dejaron atrás… ¿Nunca entregarías a un compañero? Jamás te das por vencido, juraste en cada misión protegerla… ¡Lo hiciste Natsu Dragneel! ¿Dónde está tu promesa? ¡Donde está tu maldita promesa! Lo juraste… ¡Lo juraste! Y ahora no eras capaz de creerlo, la rabia y el odio te habían consumido ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta? ¡¿Jamás te diste cuenta que eras la oscuridad?! La vendiste… No fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte…_

"_Detenla… Detenla, por favor detenla" ¿Acaso no viste mis lagrimas? Te lo rogué, te lo imploré ¿Qué me dijiste? "Está lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace" La oscura noche me desesperó… Yo no tuve culpa, solo quería descansar… Solo quería que por una maldita vez se hicieran las cosas de manera clara… No quería tomar la vida de alguien… Solo quería jugar…_

_Cuando la luz de una estrella alumbró el interior del gremio, nadie se movió… lo recuerdo: El caos, la desesperación… Metamorfosis… Fue el ver las paredes floridas, rojos pétalos… "Aquel perdió su alma"._

_ ¡Maestro!_ gritó Erza re-equipándose_ ¡Hay que sacar a todos en la ciudad lo más lejos posible! Intentaré darles tiempo…

_ Erza… ¿Qué pasará contigo?_ preguntó el anciano concentrando el poder mágico, lo necesitaría.

_ Vallan… Yo estaré bien sabiendo que todos están a salvo…

_ Cuento contigo… ¡Tienes que volver! ¿Entendido?

No dijo nada, re-equipó la armadura de alas negras y salió de allí… "Lo siento" su corazón estaba hablando… La estrella brillando a mitad de una noche negra, no era una estrella buena, y es más, no era una buena señal. Para nadie del gremio. Ellos no perdonarían… Esta vez no.

_ ¡Con un demonio! Tchi… El idiota está ardiendo_ dijo Gray lanzando su magia en forma descontrolada hacia el gremio.

_ ¿Sacaron a Wendy y Gajeell de allí?_ preguntó a los gritos Erza.

_ Fue lo primero que hicimos, estaban reaccionando así que Bizca y Alzack se los llevaron donde Poliuska, ella sabrá manejar la situación, probablemente_ dijo Warren telepáticamente.

_ Natsu…_ lloró Happy sosteniendo a Gray mientras volaban.

_ Estará bien_ Gray le sonrió_ Es un tipo fuerte, peleara, de seguro que si ¡Es testarudo! Pero… No lo dejaré perder su alma. ¡Seria de cobardes!

_ Aye…_ dijo suavemente llorando.

Erza se acercó al gremio, todo ardía, el calor era abrazador, Gray no lograba hacer nada, el hielo se evaporaba apenas se acercaba, habían hecho una doble barrera de contención por si algo se escapaba aun más del control, pero era desalentador. Erza lo sabía. Eran las últimas esperanzas para la ciudad, para la vida de los civiles, para los magos. Se mantuvo reuniendo el poder, lo necesitaba… Y entonces se lanzó al ataque, sentía calor al avanzar con la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego. Pero por más poder defensivo contra el fuego que tuviera esa armadura ¿Podía compararse con el fuego de Dragón?

Si ella fallaba, Magnolia ardería bajo el poder de un "Acnologia segundo" No querían esto… Tenía que despertar a Natsu… Debía hacerlo, antes que perdiera su alma humana, porque si no… Si Natsu despertaba como Dragón y no como un humano ella tendría que tomar la decisión… No quería ver muerto al mundo… Y aunque amará a ese idiota como el hermano que no tuvo… tendría… Tendría que matarlo…

_ ¿Lo ves Lucy? Todos son felices, Natsu cayó en la provocación… No es mi culpa ¿Ves como hiso arder el gremio? Magnifico… Estupendo. Eran más que camaradas ¡Amigos! Me pregunto cómo debe sentirse al saber que te tengo y que no puede salvarte ¡Debe ser horrible! La parte dragón quiere matarme…

_ ¡Eres horrible! Detén esto, Natsu no es malo… No es una mala persona… ¡Dijiste que no les harías daño!_ lloraba.

_ Si te quedabas… Pero ya me di cuenta de este show barato… Gemini ¿verdad? Vuelve con tu ama_ La Lucy se transformó en Gemi y Mini y salieron volando_ Lucy… Lucy… Lucy… Salvar a Dragneel es imposible…_ movió sus dedos_ Ninguna magia puede vencerme ¡Ni siquiera Mavis podría!

Lucy estaba acercándose al gremio, le faltaba aun una considerable distancia, y ya podía sentir el calor… Sus lágrimas querían salir, pero era un lujo que no cumpliría. Quería salvarlo. Tenía apenas poder mágico, Labsster le había extraído la gran mayoría, para invocar a Gemini tuvo que sacrificar su propia salud, y sabía que el maldito mago ya estimaba que ella no estaba en la torre de 1200 pisos… Tener fe…

_ Lucy… Si realmente quieres salvar a Natsu, no lo lograras con magia débil… Hace calor, ten cuidado_ dijo Mavis.

_ Primera… desde que salí de la torre me has estado ayudando ¿Por qué? Esta es una situación complicada y yo ya no…

_ ¡Te equivocas!_ sonrió_ Aun tienes la marca… Aun perteneces a Fairy Tail. Todos necesitan tener cuidado.

_ Gracias… Salvaré a Natsu aun a costa de… De todos…

_ Lucy, Natsu no es del tipo que se rinde, y su furia es una ventaja como una desventaja… ¡Cielos! No puedo ir más allá.

_ ¡Yo salvaré a Natsu!_ corrió hacia el fuego, hacia el calor decidida_…Siempre me salvas ¡Es mi turno de hacerlo!

Gray mantenía a raya el calor, aunque sabía que había retrocedido varios metros en poco tiempo, si las cosas seguían así, el insoportable calor avanzaría sin él poder detenerlo. El hielo mágico no se derretía tan fácilmente, de eso no había duda, pero con lo que peleaba era con la llama eterna del fuego mágico de Dragón, en esos cruciales momentos tal vez el ice Shell… Un hielo que jamás podría derretirse… Tal vez él…

_ ¡Gray!_ interrumpió el gato su postura de manos_ ¡Es Lucy!

_ ¿Qué?_ el mago de hielo la podía ver perfectamente, o casi_ ¡Esta loca! Las llamas… ¿No la queman?

_ Gray… ayúdala… Sus pies se quemaran_ dijo el pequeño gato.

Lucy no parecía ser Lucy, estaba allí sí, llevaba los pies descalzos, un vestido blanco de mangas largas, el cabello suelto, a pesar de todo, cuando un peligro se avecinaba, parecía ser rodeada por algún aura mágica diferente, nada la dañaba lo suficiente. Gray intentaba controlar el fuego con una mano, y hacer un camino por donde pisara la rubia, con la otra, pero su maestra le había enseñado desde pequeño que la magia de una sola mano perdía el equilibrio, que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, y ese era el caso… Lyon era un experto, pero él…

_ ¡Lucy! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡VETE! Con la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego apenas resisto las llamas, no puedo avanzar más… No me imagino lo que debes sentir tu… descalza.

_ Erza… ¿Dónde está Natsu?_ ignoró los comentarios de la escarlata.

_ Dentro del gremio…_ dijo confundida.

_ ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?_ preguntó tranquilamente.

_ Despertarlo ¡Despertarlo como humano y no como bestia!

Lucy avanzó, descalza por las instalaciones, sin inmutarse por el calor, por el fuego, Erza intentó detenerla, pero avanzar más le era imposible, la misma armadura la estaba quemando, en ese estado, solo le quedaba una solución, no le agradaba pero tendría que retroceder y dejarlo todo en las manos de la rubia, aquella que había vuelto… ¿Por qué volvió? Tal vez… nunca se fue… Siempre permaneció, como un sacrificio.

Y apenas entró al gremio lo vio, estaba tendido sobre el piso, le molestaba el sello que lo mantenía durmiendo, pero ningún sello podía mantener al Dragon Slayer de fuego. Ella lo tocó… no ardía, estaba frio, frio para incluso una persona normal.

_ Natsu despierta, están todos en un gran peligro, por favor abre los ojos, tu fuego descontrolado dañará a todos… Por favor…_ el chico no hiso ni la más mínima señal de querer despertar_ ¡Así que con esas estamos! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Claro! Todos tenemos que estar preocupados intentando salvar Magnolia, tú ni te preocupes, quédate allí durmiendo ¡Gray por lo menos está ayudando a contener tu fuego! Si TU fuego ¿Qué? ¿Te estás vengando por los chismes? ¡Jah! Bien, dulces sueños, después no tienes derecho a reclamar para ver quién es más fuerte, yo misma apoyaré a Fullbuster_ se giró y caminó convencida.

Y de pronto sintió un jalón en la cabeza, si, un golpe que le quitó varios mechones de cabello, comenzó a reír, al parecer Natsu no quería volver a escuchar que Gray era más fuerte, él había hecho su parte al despertar, ahora ella, debería hacer la suya, y ayudarlo a abrir los ojos como humano.

_ Hola, Natsu…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¿Que estaba bañada por la sagrada Luz Santa?_ preguntó Makarov sorprendido por la noticia de Erza.

_ Así es… las llamas no le hacían daño, iba descalza_ ella estaba toda vendada, Natsu le había ganado limpiamente.

_ ¡¿Acaso esa muchacha está loca?! ¡Erza debiste detenerla!_ Riñó el maestro a la escarlata.

_ Lo siento, el fuego era muy intenso_ dijo con sincera culpa.

_ ¡No se preocupen, todo estará bien!_ dijo animadamente con voz infantil.

_ ¡PRIMERA!_ gritaron todos, heridos y no heridos, sorprendidos.

_ Ese muchacho… Solo quiere despertar si Lucy está a su lado.

_ ¡¿QUEE?!_ gritaron nuevamente.

_ Lucy tiene que disculparse…

_ ¡Ese mocoso rencoroso!_ grito Makarov enfadado olvidando por un momento que la situación era peligrosa.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O 

_ ¡Ábrete, puerta de la doncella, Virgo!_ dijo apuntando la llave.

_ ¿Me llamó, princesa?_ dijo apareciendo y reverenciándola.

_ ¡Sí! ¿Puedes hacer algo con Natsu?

_ Natsu-sama…_ lo miró_ Puedo bailar…_ y comenzó a bailar robóticamente, la tensión se esfumó.

_ ¡¿Quieres por favor fijarte en la situación?!

_ Entendido… Pero necesitaré algo de tiempo_ y desapareció en la Tierra, el subsuelo se la tragó…

**Holws! °W° Gracias a todos por leer! Aunque como no sé muy bien cómo voy a veces esto se vuelve aburrido -_- Aceptémoslo. Alguna sugerencia, por favor… ¡Por todo lo más bello del mundo! . Nos leemos?**


	9. Chapter 9

Quería salvar a Natsu… Quería salvarlo con todas sus fuerzas, verle de esa forma le oprimía el pecho.

Su cabello estaba parado en puntas, más erizado de lo normal, sus ojos estaban blancos, señal de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte? ¿Desde cuándo era tan poderoso como para derrotar a Erza, Laxus, Gray y al maestro en cosas de segundos? Nunca había sido tan poderoso y también, jamás había estado en el abismo de la desesperación, debían rescatarle de la oscuridad, aunque sus manos tuvieran que quemarse, lo harían, eran Fairy Tail.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Había estado en la lacrima dispersora por más de dos días, sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas, el proceso era lento y doloroso, le quitaban dos cantidades mientras recuperaba una, a este paso moriría, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias, las pequeñas heridas y raspones tardaron en curarse, y comenzó a marearse, a ver nubloso. De comida solo le daba pastel, para que recuperara calorías, y una naranjada espesa. Ya nada la ataba a la vida. Y pensándolo cayó inconsciente. Se había rendido.

_ Maga celestial… Maga celestial despierta_ sintió que la llamaban._ Maga celestial, él te necesita… Nadie, jamás podrá acercarse a las llamas eternas de un dragón enojado.

_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunto débilmente.

_ Niña, pero ya estas muerta… Eso no puede ser ¡Tienes que salvarle! No te rindas, sigue luchando…

_ ¿Por qué quieres ayudarle?_ más que una pregunta fue una exclamación.

Lucy intento despertar, abrir los ojos, pero veía borroso, su pulso estaba lento, era verdad… se estaba muriendo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aun no terminaba su novela… Pero se rendía tan fácilmente. Nada podía hacer ella, ella era tan débil, su poder mágico insuficiente y Natsu siempre…

Natsu.

Natsu siempre sonreía, incluso en los momentos más tediosos, en los momentos en los que el llanto inundara el corazón, en esos momentos cuando la rabia inundaba el corazón, sonreía. Su sonrisa era amplia y bonita… Era una sonrisa hermosa, llena de luz, Natsu era Luz… No podía ser que se estuviera hundiendo en la oscuridad ¡Ella tenía que…! No… No podía hacer algo. Estaba muriendo por ser débil.

_Por favor rubia, abre los ojos, ¡Préstame atención de una buena vez! Salva a Natsu y luego te mueres si quieres_ sintió que respiraban muy cerca suyo_ Humanos, tan exagerados.

Abrió despacio los ojos, sin vida y apagados, totalmente opacos, prácticamente muertos, pero lo suficientemente abiertos para ver un vórtice dorado abrirse frente a ella, al parecer la "voz" provenía de allí, entonces comprendió.

_ ¡Revélate! Humano no eres_ exclamó diciendo algo obvio.

_ jajajajja Valla, valla, soy Jadien, un dragón_ sinceramente.

_ No me digas, y yo soy Megan Fox_ ironizó la expresión.

_ Igneel me envió a ayudar a su cría, bueno, no a "Ayudar" a "Observar", y como ya observe lo suficiente he decidido ayudar, pero el idiota de Natsu está sumergido en un mundo perfecto en el que vive con el gremio e Igneel, ¿Siempre ha sido asi?

_ Créeme, el Natsu de ahora es el mismo que el Natsu de hace 10 años_ suspiró algo apenada.

_ ¡Ya veo! Entonces tendrás que ayudarlo, cuando te soplé en el hombro, traspasé un poder muy eficiente también ¡El aliento purificador de un Dragón es lo máximo! Ahora seguramente estas bañada por la sagrada luz, tranquila niña, después de todo, no morirás ahora, por el momento nada puede dañarte.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Mirajean hablaba con su novio, Laxus, cuando desde el interior del gremio, muchos magos comenzaron a salir, sorprendidos por tal visita. Los muchachos de Blue Pegasus en gloria y majestad, liderados por Ichiya que hacía poses. Lo trimens por supuesto, le aplaudían y ensalzaban sus palabras, había otros miembros, después de 4 años era obvio que varias cosas cambiarían. Aunque el maestro Bob estaba igualito a la última vez.

_ ¡Maki-chan! Blue Pegasus ha venido de visita_ anunció haciendo caer de espaldas a todas las hadas.

_ Que visita más inoportuna_ susurro este.

_ ¿Decías algo?_ lo tomo de los hombros y lo aterrorizó con su lado no tan delicado, el maestro Bob de verdad daba miedo.

_ ¡Que Fairy Tail está encantado con vuestra ilustre visita!_ sonrió Makarov, bancarse a Bob era un problema.

Makarov hiso entrar a todas las hadas al gremio, y luego invito cordialmente a los pegasos, que como siempre, se tomaron la invitación como una invitación a desfilar en una pasarela de modas, caminaron con gracia y estilo hasta el interior del gremio. Sacando la risita burlona de algún compañero de género o los corazones en los ojos en el género opuesto.

_ ¡Esto está tan cambiado!_ dijo Bob fijándose en cada detalle.

_ Han sido años en los que no nos habían visitado_ anunció Makarov tranquilamente.

_ Este año queremos hacerles compañía y olvidar por un momento el aniversario ese ¡Además queremos participar en el festival!_ exclamó algo emocionado el calvo.

Los dos maestros miran a sus muchachos, cada uno está haciendo algo grandioso, pero no comparten con el gremio opuesto, tal vez porque los trimens andaban cazando chica y los magos comenzaban a sentir celos, de alguna forma, había tensión entre los dos grupos.

_ ¡Es verdad!_ exclamo Bob lamentándose_ ¡No les he presentado a mis nuevos miembros! Que descuido el mío.

Entonces los de Blue Pegasus comenzaron a hacer poses. Ya conocían a Jenny, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Ichiya. El maestro presentó a una miembro de la misma generación que Ichiya, era extremadamente bella, tenía el cabello lila, como sus ojos, se llamaba Ankana, manejaba a la perfección el fuego frio azul, habían comprobado de que era una fría Tsundere. Se llevaban increíblemente mal con Ichiya, al parecer cualquier cosa que este hiciera le causaba una gran ira. Bien, después esta la "tribu rosa", Prácticamente defensoras de la moda y los modales, la rubia: Anie, la colorina: Dani y la morena: Ali. Estaba Hikaru, un mago vestido completamente de negro, su especialidad eran las entregas a altas velocidades y a enormes distancias, por lo que era conocedor del Re-equipo de transportes. Tenía una compañera Clear, que vestía también mallas negras, mini falda azul con una chaqueta de jeans azul, sus botas con taco de aguja asustaron a varios, de cabello azul largo y googlas en los ojos. El otro también las tenia, pero en la frente. En fin, ambos eran los más rápidos en transportes mágicos. El maestro también presentó a los gemelos McGregor, Elizabeth maga elemental de agua, y Horacio, mago elemental de fuego. La última persona era alguien muy común, un muchacho como los demás, de la edad de Gray, Natsu, los gemelos… Se llamaba Ellean Blass, y era conocido como "Grulla" Así hacia su trabajo, elegante y audaz, pero perfecto y bien, no había fallado, jamás.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Natsu-sama, vamos a bailar!_ a Virgo le brillaron los rosados ojos, y mientras esquivaba los golpes, planeaba perfectamente sus movimientos_ Natsu-sama, baila increíble, es como si sus pies se movieran solos, 1,2, 1,2, 1,2…

Tan distraído estaba el muchacho, tan inconsciente que mientras le gruñía a Virgo, no se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una trampa de la peli magenta, un enorme hueco en la tierra, Lucy esperaba desde el otro lado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pues solo la luz podía combatir la oscuridad.

El peli rosa cayó en la trampa zafiamente, Natsu era Natsu después de todo, inmediatamente la maid de ojos rosados desapareció haciendo una reverencia, una reverencia más exagerada de lo usual. Había que esperar.

Lucy suspiró, era el momento, era su última oportunidad, y cuando lo vio, frente a ella, lanzándose a atacarla, no lo dudo… En vez de atacar o esquivar su furia y su poder, Lucy, la rubia maga de espíritus estelares, corrió hacia él. Lo tomó de los hombros y le derribó con su propio peso. Quería abrazarle y decirle cuanto lo necesitaba… Que tenía que parar.

_ Natsu… Abre los ojos…_ dijo en susurros en su oído_ Sé que estas ahí, y estas confundido por todo lo que está pasando… Yo también lo estoy. No era verdad ¿Me oyes?..._ el chico comenzó a gruñirle, y ella al darse cuenta que sus intentos eran en vano, no pudo evitar, que una lagrima solitaria rodara por su mejilla_ Lo siento…_ y esa lagrima fue la primera de muchas otras que salieron de sus ojos y cayeron en el pecho descubierto del Dragneel_ No es tu culpa estar así… Labsster quiere vengarse del mundo, quiere usarte como un Dragon al cual manipular, quiere ser Dios. Natsu… No te odio, no pienso todas las cosas que dije… pero si te decía la verdad no me dejarías partir y todos hubieran muerto, te quiero Natsu, todos te queremos… por eso vuelve… por favor vuelve a ser el mismo idiota de antes_ dijo llorando, no se había dado cuenta que mientras lloraba, el Dragneel había dejado de moverse.

_...Sabía que no abandonarías el gremio a voluntad_ susurró.

_ Natsu…_ dijo llorando aun con los brazos en el pecho del chico.

_ Hola Lucy_ dijo rasposamente, intentando levantarse.

Natsu levanto la mirada, sonreía, Lucy estaba allí, y ahora sabia toda la verdad, se sentía feliz… extrañamente feliz. La ayudó a levantarse, ella quería reír, él le ayudó a que esa sonrisa se hiciera realidad, todo estaba calmo… ¿Habían ganado?

_Volvamos con los demás Lu..._ el chico no dijo nada más.

Un rayo de oscuridad le cayó encima, obligándolo a retorcerse, a reclamar, aullar, gruñir, querían despertar una bestia en él. Pero Lucy no lo permitiría, se interpuso en el torrente oscuro, no podía avanzar porque cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, sin embargo, avanzó sin miedo, le dolía, si, pero más le dolía verle sufrir, estiro sus manos, que se unieron con las suyas, y se acercó, Natsu Dragneel estaba allí, luchando por ser él, y ella le ayudaría… _"tranquila niña, después de todo, no morirás ahora, por el momento nada puede dañarte" _Nada… NADA.

Una chispa dorada salió de su interior y se coloco en el pecho del Dragneel, incorporándose.

_ Natsu… Perdóname_ susurro antes de caer al suelo.

El chico vio a su alrededor, todo ardía, todo se transformaba en cenizas, cuando intento absorber ese fuego, se percato que no podía comerlo… NO PODIA COMERLO, había solo un fuego que él no podía comer, y ese era su propio fuego. En palabras simples… él… él había causado esa destrucción en todas partes.

_ Lucy dime que no tuve algo que ver con todo esto…_ pidió cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

_ Lo siento… Pero todo esto… lo has hecho tú… ¿No recuerdas? Labsster te usó, te transformaste en un ser sin alma, atacaste a todos, hiciste arder el gremio y sus alrededores, venciste a todos, incluido al maestro_ la chica intentó levantarse pero no pudo… Entonces él pudo fijarse.

_ ¡Lucy! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo te sientes?_ tomó su mano.

_ ¿Natsu? Es irónico…_ ella levantó la mano que tenia libre y acarició una de sus mejillas_ tu eres tan brillante…_ ella sonrió débilmente_ Y aun así no puedo verte.

_ ¡Pero si estoy en frente tuyo! Y-ya verás, todo estará bien. Mañana saldremos de misión como siempre… Solo tranquila.

_ No saldremos de misión…Natsu.

_ ¡Tienes razón! A veces soy algo torpe, estás herida, pero Wendy, o Poliuska te curaran, ya verás, todo estará bien, te vas a sanar y todo va a estar bien ¡Mañana no! Pero otro día…

Un círculo mágico apareció en el cielo de Magnolia, dorado, Lucy le sonrió, sus ojos no tenían brillo, por fin Natsu podía ver a la Lucy que había sufrido en las manos de un maniático obsesionado con el poder para gobernar a los cielos. Un nuevo circulo color cielo apareció bajo el primero, mientras Natsu apretaba más la mano de la rubia.

_ ¡Así es Natsu!_ dijo esto llorando_ Saldremos de misión, como antes, y llevaremos a Happy con nosotros…

_ ¡Sí! Probablemente iremos de pesca… Para tu recuperación aremos una fiesta… jugaremos y tu leerás tus historias.

_ Seremos muy felices_ dijo en un murmullo la rubia.

Bajo los dos primeros círculos, se dibujó el tercero, color magenta. Lucy sonrió, pero Natsu no pudo evitar sentir una gran impotencia, no podía hacer nada por su amiga… la estaba perdiendo, se la estaban quitando de los brazos, su mano comenzaba a sentirse muy fría, todo esto lo descontrolo, lagrimas incontenibles salieron de sus ojos y pararon en las mejillas de la rubia.

_¿Acaso estas llorando? No lo hagas, todo va a estar bien, ¿Lo olvidas?

_ ¡No lloro!_ exclamó al secarse bruscamente la cara.

_ Me divertí… desde que entré al gremio… con nuestros amigos, ellos son… tan intensos y apasionados… Como tú. Todo fue gracias a ti… Natsu eres muy cálido.

"_Ojala y esa calidez pudiera calentar tu fría mano" _Pensaba el Dragneel mientras se llevaba la mano de la chica a los labios, realmente estaba fría… Estar frio era malo. Y todo mientras un cuarto circulo color blanco les rodeaba a ambos.

_ No me hagas esto, por favor… Lucy.

_ Promete que no harás nada estúpido. Que, te comportaras.

_ Eso es algo difícil.

_ Promételo…

_ ¡Lo prometo! Te lo prometo, ¡Lo que quieras Lucy! Solo… solo no te esfuerces tanto… descansa ¡Rayos!

_ Gracias… Natsu Dragneel.

Un quinto circulo se dibujo en el suelo, bajo ellos, color tierra anaranjado, el Dragneel abrió los ojos desesperado, no podía ser que todo terminara de forma tan tonta y sin un final feliz ¡Eran Fairy Tail!

_ ¡Lucy! Ey, ey, ey ¡Lucy no! ¡Te lo prometo! Yo de verdad… ¡Happy se pondrá triste!_ y vio las llaves, como de su estuche brillaban y salían como cohetes al cielo_ ¡Prometo que dejare de ser idiota!_ la mitad de las llaves ya se habían ido_ ¡No me adueñaré de tu cama! ¡No te llevare a las montañas! Por favor, por favor, por favor… ¡Me comportaré! No destruiré las cosas. Las misiones las haremos bien y siempre las escogerás tú. Por favor Lucy… no me abandones tu también, quédate conmigo.

_ Saluda… A Igneel de… mi parte.

_ Lucy, no cierres los ojos_ le ordenó_ ¡Lucy mantente despierta! Lucy…

_ Cui-date…

El chico la abrazó, no iba a perderla… No podía perderla también. Quería sentirla, sentir su delgado y grácil cuerpo, quería sentir su olor, ese olor especial, últimamente solo olerla le bastaba para ser feliz, quería sentir la calidez que ya se escapaba entre sus brazos. Mientras la abrazó, cerró los ojos, quería tenerla con él cuando los abriera. La apretó más contra su cuerpo. No supo en qué momento dejó de sentirla, mas, cuando abrió los ojos, la rubia, Lucy, su querida amiga, había desaparecido, se había marchado a un lugar del que él no la podría alcanzar, los portales comenzaron a cerrarse, y mientras los demás estaban ocupados, sin saber lo que había ocurrido, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego lanzó un rugido que heló la piel de todos los seres en Magnolia y los alrededores.

Lucy había dejado de existir.


	10. Chapter 10

_ No entiendo porque cada año nos preocupamos de lo mismo, Azuka no entiende, Lucy-nee está muerta ¿Acaso no deberíamos estar tristes? _preguntó la niña desenredando unas guirnaldas de brillantes colores.

_ Verás Azuka… Lucy…_ Bizca lo pensó un momento, la pena no la podía invadir_ Lucy era un persona muy alegre. Nunca le gustó ver al gremio triste_ su sonrisa se apagó por un momento_ Ella amaba Fairy Tail como todos ¡Daria la vida por sus amigos! Y… eso es lo que hiso.

_ Pero en vez de celebrar su muerte, deberíamos estar haciendo una ceremonia para conmemorarla ¿No?_ preguntó nuevamente.

_ Azuka-chan, si algo así te pasará ¿Te gustaría ver a todos tristes?_ preguntó de pronto Levy, cargando una pesada caja.

_ Pues no… Azuka se pondría triste. Romeo-nii dice que no hay que estar tristes…_ respondió en un suspiró.

_ Exactamente. A Lucy no le gustaría ver a sus amigos tristes, por eso sonreímos, para ella, por ella, porque ella no lo volverá a hacer_ dijo Levy con un leve tono de tristeza en la voz.

"_Querida Lucy:_

_Ya van exactamente_ _4 años desde que te marchaste, hoy se cumplen exactamente 4 años… Como olvidar la única fecha en el año en la que ellos desaparecen. Te pediría que volvieras, pero es imposible, confío que estés bien, y desde donde estés, escuches y leas mis cartas, porque aunque las envié a todas direcciones, ninguna dio con tu paradero… Estás en Fairy Tail, después de todo…"_

_Mira, aún no entiendo qué rayos escribes tanto_ dijo Bixlow sacando la lengua e intentando mirar lo que escribía.

Laxus suspiró algo molesto, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, la verdad es que no tenía interés en saber lo que su novia de blancos y largos cabellos escribía, después de todo, tenía un enorme cuaderno.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"_Frente a ti es fácil ser sincero…" _Natsu estaba tendido en el césped, muy lejos de Magnolia. Era un hermoso lugar para pasar esos 5 días. Su querido amigo Happy le acompañaba ya hace 4 años en la misma ruta, la misma fecha, todos y cada uno de los años… _"Eres una estrella fugaz, te veo… y te vas" _El césped era verde, cálido y seco, podía estar allí siempre más de un día, mirar el cielo tan cambiante, estar y simplemente no moverse, confundirse con la hierba que crecía salvaje, no estaba tan diferente, quizás algo delgado, quizás ya era hora de cortarse ese cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, todo desbaratado y de color rosado.

La vista era espectacular, el ocaso estaba en su punto, y él seguía viendo el cielo oscurecerse, no le gustaba la noche, era cuando más solo se sentía "Ellos" se reían descaradamente de él, de su desgracia.

Miró el cielo, aún recostado, levantó el brazo, como intentando agarrar algo inexistente, apuntando la bóveda celestial que ya se podía apreciar, se reía de la ironía, intentó con el dedo extendido remarcar cada constelación que creyó compatible con alguna de los 12. Se detuvo en el acto, escuchó las campanadas del reloj, a la distancia, se marcaba un nuevo día, frunció los labios, que por un momento se le abrieron casi sin vida, y una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, directo a la cruel tierra.

_ Dijeron que siempre estarían con ella_ miró a las estrellas, pero cínicamente, esa noche, era la noche más hermosa que había apreciado en mucho tiempo_ ¡Dijeron que siempre estarían a su lado!

Exacerbado, tiró con todas sus fuerzas la botella llena de un licor rojo, ¿Acaso este año también se emborracharía? Ella merecía algo mejor con lo que celebrar 4 años. ¿Por qué exigía a las estrellas? Ellas prometieron que siempre la acompañarían, que siempre estarían a su lado, y él prometió protegerla, pero… Pero la mató, de golpe y sopetón.

"… _Lucy, ya no te podemos seguir recordando. Es cruel, es de indescriptible injusticia. No volverás… Evocarte de nada sirve, es una cruenta batalla. Zafiamente este es el ultimo conmemorativo ¿Qué más decir? Odiar a los enemigos, fingir que nada ocurre al mencionarte. Seguramente muchos creerán que esto es singular…"_

"_Y conocí un nuevo día" _Día tras día pasaron de la desaparición de Lisanna, y día tras día, nadie la recordó con dolor, el tema era cruel y triste, pero siempre sonreían. Y él era un chico que llegaba al gremio solamente para mantenerse bien ante la mirada de su pervertido rival/amigo, retó a muchos a duelo, si… ¿Pero cuantas veces compartió con ellos? Por lo general pasaba de misión en misión, buscaba algún indicio que le llevara con Igneel, su padre dragón desaparecido. Para él no había otra vida, hasta que llegó a Hargeón, un 4 de Julio, esperando nuevamente en 3 días tener un mal conmemorativo de la fecha de abandono de su padre, pero, eso no sucedió, desde esa visita su vida quedaría marcada por la suave presencia de ella… "Ven conmigo, a Fairy Tail…" No lo propuso, estaba seguro que aunque se negara ante tal invitación, la arrastraría, ella era maga, ella era diferente… "¡Mira Natsu!" esa vez él no quiso mirar la nueva marca de su amiga, quería largarse de una buena vez de misión… "Vamos a guardar las lagrimas para cuando ganemos" Era verdad que muchas cosas pasaron… Ella estaba con él, bastaba con girar un poco la cabeza, agachar la mirada, y allí estaba, sonriéndole. "¡No estoy gorda!" Claro que no… nunca lo estuvo, ¿Cómo? Si parecía que su cintura en cualquier momento se iba a cortar "¡Esta es mi casa!" Patada que le hacía volar. La extrañaba.

"…_Para prever una futura tragedia, debo dejarte atrás. No importa cuánto te extrañe, no importa cuánto. Nosotros estamos vivos, debemos vivir, ya los recuerdos quedan atrás… Perdóname._

_Siempre serás amada…_

_Siempre serás querida y protegida…_

_En tu memoria, Lucy Heartphilia"_

_ En tu memoria, Lucy Heartphilia_ Y Natsu Dragneel tomó un trago largo de un líquido extrañamente rojo como el fuego.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Cuando llegamos al lugar, Natsu estaba tan mesurado que todos nos extrañamos, Lucy no estaba por ningún lado, él estaba de rodillas, no nos dio la cara en un primer momento. No nos escuchó cuando lo llamamos, ni cuando lo zarandeamos para preguntarle qué rayos había pasado. Por un momento vimos en el cielo un enorme Dragón dorado, hecho entero de Luz, descender sobre mi rubia amiga y el peli rosado dragón slayer de fuego, para desaparecer en una completa calma. Luego los círculos en el cielo, no fue tanto tiempo. Natsu nunca nos dijo que era lo que realmente había pasado "YO LA MATÉ" Dijo simplemente, en sus manos no tenía la muerte de ella. Pero el suelo estaba destruido._

_Gritó escalofriantemente, y salió corriendo hacia la nada, y oímos los golpes, y los gritos. Cuando Erza le intentó detener, este la empujó, haciéndola caer, tenía tanta rabia que nada le detenía por la fuerza. Laxus se adelantó, sabiamente, evitando una batalla, lo tomó de la bufanda, y antes de que le golpeara, le abofeteó. Dragneel volvió a la normalidad, y un goteo constante nos hiso abrir los ojos, allí, frente a nosotros, Natsu Dragneel, arrodillado, llorando desconcertado, sin poder mostrarnos la cara, con sus mechones cubriéndole el rostro._

_En un desesperado intento de desquitarse contra el mundo, Natsu se había pasado a desgarrar los nudillos, estaban completamente sin piel, y chuecos, la sangre le goteaba constantemente. Para ese momento, la mayoría había regresado a lo que quedaba de gremio, en desconcierto, al parecer la noticia no era procesada con rapidez… Ni yo me lo creí, y en ese momento no tuve tiempo de llorar. Pero lo vi todo, algo que merecerla pena ver una vez en la vida… Gray se acercó, con cara inexpresiva hacia el mago de fuego, se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su mano izquierda, el meñique, y lo jaló, un alarido descomunal nos dejó oír Dragneel, y Fullbuster no se detuvo, los otros dedos fueron peores, pero Natsu ya no gritaba, ya no lloraba, ni se pudo levantar, no se movió ni un centímetro. Gray, él, se pasó uno de los brazos de Dragneel sobre los hombros, y despacio, afirmándole con ambos brazos, logró levantarlo._

_ Vamos Natsu… Despacio… Vas bien, tranquilo… Todo estará bien.

_Natsu Dragneel había perdido el brillo en su mirada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, parecía un simple muñeco, un títere, y el marionetista en ese momento era Gray, nadie creyó que fuera el más indicado. Pero apenas el peli rosado desapareció, en el aire quedo una pregunta "¿Dónde está Lucy?" Inmediatamente la respuesta vino a nuestra mente al esclarecer los asuntos… Y no fui solo yo, porque estuve allí… El maestro y todos vimos con cara de maniáticos hacia el frente ¿Tocaron un hada? ¿Sacaron un hada? ¿Secuestraron un hada? ¿Torturaron un hada? ¿Torturaron un hada sabiendo que su padre y sus amigos estaban allí? Y todo lo hicieron frente a nuestras narices. El poder de todos nosotros explotó como llama en nuestro interior, no supe en qué momento, pero teníamos a la amenaza bajo control, ningún muerto, aun…_

_Volvimos al gremio, estaba prohibido, tocar a un hada estaba prohibido, y fue cuando nos hicimos fuertes, y fue cuando avanzamos mientras los demás se quedaron atrás._

_ ¿Algún indicio de ese maldito?_ preguntó telepáticamente Lisanna.

_ Nada aún, busquemos más al sur_ respondió telepáticamente Laxus.

_Y buscamos como desesperados, todo lo que quedaba de día. El resto del día fue… fue una verdadera mierda, nadie lograba encontrar a ese maldito… a ese hijo de… ¡Dios! ¡A ese hijo de puta que nos había quitado para siempre a Lucy! ¡¿Cómo perdonar cuando todos lo queríamos matar?! Si hubiera estado frente a mí, frente a mí, Levy McGarden, no lo hubiera matado ¡Lo hubiera torturado! ¡Descuartizado! Derramaría su oscura sangre como él había derramado la sangre de mi compañera… Pero no fue a mí a quien acudió._

_ ¡Ayúdame, por favor!_ mantenía una lacrima en alto_ Los miembros de Fairy Tail me están cazando_ había escapado del norte, en donde Erza le esperaba, no podía ir al sur, en donde el maestro y otros cerraban el nudo, estaba rodeado_ ¡Pertenezco a Tower Love! ¡Escúchame maldito JC! Socórreme…_ pero la lacrima se rompió, estaba solo_ Nunca creí que esto acabaría tan mal…

_ Exactamente… No hubiera acabado tan mal…_ se escuchó la voz profunda, Labsster sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, veía dos brillantes ojos rojos, en la oscuridad_ ¿Verdad?

_ Si… Tienes razón_ Otro par de rojos ojos aparecieron entre los arbustos_ Que desdichado eres, tu quien te haces llamar Labsster… ¿Acaso no sabes que mataste a la compañera de Salamander?

_ ¡Qué! ¿Q-quien anda ahí? ¡M-Muéstrense!_ las piernas le temblaban, nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

_ Siempre hemos advertido, "No te metas con Fairy Tail" pero… No nos hacen caso_ una sombra de rojos ojos apareció frente a él.

_ ¡Ton-tonterías!_ se dio la vuelta, y allí había otra sombra, una más delgada, más pequeña, pero también con unos rojos ojos_ ¿Qué… que quieren?

_ Atacaste a mi compañera… la mataste.

_ ¿Salamander no Natsu? ¡Tú la mataste! Yo no la iba a… ¡No quería su muerte!

_ Querías su poder_ La sombra pequeña había cerrado los ojos, por eso la otra más grande había tomado el control de la situación_ Natsu no mató a alguien, bueno, no hasta el momento…

_Lloramos toda la noche, bebimos hasta que las fuerzas se nos fueron, y cada uno se marchó a su casa, tres días de duelo, el gremio se cerró por tres días, y al parecer, la lluvia decidió acompañarnos, o tal vez, las lágrimas de Juvia crearon este hecho. Y al cuarto día de la tragedia…_

_ ¡Vaya! El concejo mágico en Fairy Tail…_ dijo Mirajean sorprendida.

_ Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacer_ entró el capitán Lahar en gloria y majestad, dirigiéndose al maestro_ Makarov-san…

_ El concejo sabrá entender nuestro duelo_ habló seriamente el anciano.

_ Claro, solamente hay una pequeña duda, sucede que el buscado Labsster, miembro de tower love, fue… bueno, sus restos, fueron encontrados ayer, esperamos encontrar aun la cabeza y un brazo… *ejem *ejem Solo quería saber si es que Fairy Tail tenía algo que ver.

_..._ nadie dijo algo.

_ Bien, lamento interrumpir_ salió por la puerta, miró hacia atrás_ Mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de la maga de espíritus estelares.

_El concejo dio el caso de la muerte por cerrado, aún cuando la cabeza fue encontraba cercenada en una estaca de hierro que había salido desde el suelo, y aún cuando el resto del cuerpo, que estaba en una bolsa, fueron re-encontrados carbonizados, el concejo de magia no se entrometió, aunque el caso fue público y se considero como espantoso y cruel. Sin embargo, Labsster y el gremio oscuro, Tower Love, fueron encontrados culpables de los cargos de daño a la ciudad de Magnolia, atacar Fairy Tail, matar a Lucy Heartphilia y "Suicidarse"… Es que se había suicidado desde que había atacado a nuestro gremio._

_Esa misma tarde nos enteramos de labios del maestro, que Wendy, Charle y Gajeell habían abandonado el gremio, sin dejar justificativo, sin dejar explicaciones, simplemente se había ido, la razón de que hasta el día de hoy no les hayamos podido encontrar, aun es desconocida. O, al menos, no hemos tenido contacto con alguno de ellos, contacto físico._


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba allí, el lago relucía, y sobre él, la Luna de plateado velo se posaba distraídamente en la tensa escena. Podía jurarlo, estaba allí ¡Estaba allí frente a él! Bastaba con estirar la mano para alcanzarla. Y él también estaba, ella podía tocarle si quisiera, pero seguía tan quieta como desde el primer momento, inmóvil, sosegada y dócil, realmente sentía una gran paz, pese a que la rubia y lustrosa cabellera se había hecho prácticamente negra, y las uñas, en su tiempo, esmaltadas, parecían garras deformadas y puntiagudas, que salían de unos dedos delgados en los que cada articulación podía notarse, como se juntaba un hueso con el otro, pequeñas manos, y muñecas deformes, delgados y finos brazos, esbeltos hombros en los que cada hueso podía notarse, y cerca del área de las costillas y el vientre, la piel, la piel blanca que se había estirado y de la que ahora podía perfectamente contar las costillas. La piel de un muerto, blanca y escalofriante, parecía fría, daba la impresión que lo estaba.

El silencio de muertos, a cualquiera le hubiera dado un escalofrió, pero él seguía de pie allí. La noche estaba clara, perfectamente veía el lago, los árboles y los arbustos que lo cubrían de los extraños. Ahora estaba en ese lugar por extrañas circunstancias que a este paso ya había olvidado, en ese momento nada importaba. Porqué ella yacía sentada sobre la primera piedra del lago, aunque su cara era abstraída, como si todo su gravamen hubiera desaparecido de pronto, con solo el hecho de verla. Solo verla era un milagro.

__ ¿Puedes soñar…Natsu?__ resonó en el lugar una voz de ultratumba.

_ ¡Sal de donde te encuentras! No tengo miedo de pelear_ se puso en posición de batalla para acertar un golpe a lo que fuera.

__ Natsu, no puedes andar peleando con toda la gente…_

_ ¡Que sabes! No me conoces… ¡Muéstrate!

__ No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi… ¿Te olvidaste de tu compañera?__ La Lucy marchita se puso frente a él, aunque no movía sus labios, la voz dejaba de distorsionarse para hacerse igual a la de ella.

_ ¡Lucy! ¿Estás viva? ¿Dónde estás? Hemos sufrido por ti…

__ Sufrir… Natsu tú… Tú…_ _se acercó al peli rosa y lo abrazó, este aún seguía con cara de sorpresa, no pudo moverse, se paralizó.

_ Lu-lucy…

_ _Natsu…__ la fallecida movió los labios cerca de su oído, esto le causó terror_ _Tú me mataste._

_ ¡Por favor, perdóname! Fue un accidente… yo no quería…

__ Pero lo hiciste._

Natsu se soltó del agarre del fantasma, que le miraba sin expresión, la carne se comenzó a descomponer, y frente a él quedó una horrible criatura, de carnes sueltas y cayéndose, ojos saltones, sin parpados una pierna entera de hueso, la visión y el olor para su desarrollado olfato que le hubiera hecho vomitar, no sabía porque se contenía.

__ ¡Tú me mataste, Natsu Dragneel! Yo… ¡Tu compañera! Tú amiga… Fue tu culpa, ¡Tu Culpa! ¡Tú culpa! Tú me mataste… Tú me mataste… ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!_ gritó con una voz desgarrada y furiosa._

_ ¡Nooooo!_ Natsu pareció tomarse la cabeza, el asco volvía, todo volvía a la realidad, y ya no podía contener su estomago.

_ Natsu, viejo, tranquilo, todo era una pesadilla_ Gray estaba a su lado tranquilizándole_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Si…_ enjuagó su boca con un poco de agua y también se lavó la cara, echándose el cabello hacia atrás_ El mismo sueño.

_ Ella siempre está, Lucy no te atormentaría viejo ¿Estás seguro que es ella? Suena aterrador, no puedo creer cuanto has resistido.

_ Es un precio justo ¿Verdad?_ miro la palma de su mano_ Hace 48 lunas se me repite el mismo sueño.

"_Él te buscó tantas veces… La primera vez, nadie pudo darse cuenta ¿Sabes? Cuando le encontramos, estaba frio, frio y pálido, se había echado a la suerte, se había tirado a los brazos de la muerte, pero la muerte no lo recibió. Romeo encontró a nuestro Natsu en las frías montañas, muriendo, congelándose, milagrosamente se salvó por ser un mago de fuego, o al menos es la explicación más lógica…"_

_ Oye, cabeza de cerillo… ¿No has pensado en… volver? Ya sabes… Lisanna y Mira se preocupan_ soltó suavemente el mago de hielo.

_ Volver a Magnolia…_ el peli rosado se tomo la cara, cubriéndose la nariz, y mirando el cielo, comenzaba el alba_ Demoré un año en aceptar el hecho que estaba muerta…

_ Algún día tendrás que enfrentar su recuerdo, y creo que lo mejor sería ahora, cuando no hay presión y puedes ir de a poco… No lo sé, ¡Tampoco te pido que vayas a su casa! O que llegues para hablar de ella. Solo que vuelvas a Fairy Tail_ dijo preocupado Fullbuster.

"_Lucy. Hoy es un día más desde que no estás, todos te extrañamos. No sé en qué momento me di cuenta que nada volvería a ser igual… Basta con ver su sonrisa, pues sabemos todos que te extraña, ya no recuerdo cómo es que Natsu sonreía cuando estabas cerca, si puedo asegurarte que no ha vuelto a sonreír de esa forma… Nadie ha vuelto a retomar su vida como antes, y todos los años, en el festival de fantasía, varios no participan, tampoco "él"._

_Vive en un mundo de continuidad, todos los enemigos son iguales, a todos los derrota sin parpadear, todas las personas son iguales, a todas les responde, aún notarias el cambio ahora, ahora que ya todo se ha normalizado, sin embargo hace 1 año, te hubiera dolido, todo era diferente, porque en ese tiempo no estuviste con él. No fuiste tú quien le vio sumergirse en la soledad, no fuiste tú quien tuvo que arrancarlo de las sabanas de la desesperación._

_Si moría de inanición te hubiera culpado, como hace tan solo un tiempo todos te culpaban, si, hasta yo llegué a odiarte…"_

Gajeell se había ido, y eso era algo que ya no podía cambiar, quería callar y creer que nada había sucedido. De pronto, estaban todos los miembros que de niños se llevaron en el gremio, estaban como cuando Lisanna aún no había desaparecido. La muerte de un compañero nunca es fácil de sobrellevar, y eso se hiso saber cuando comenzaron a pasar los días. Las hadas habían ganado la batalla, y había perdido en la guerra, pero el Hado fue de ese modo. Del propio nido Lucy encontró el destino de la muerte, y tres niños, tres mocosos según el maestro, habían abandonado su casa, en busca de algo más grande y que nadie tenía muy claro… Levy era de esas personas que tenía una "ensalada" en la cabeza ¿Cómo pensar? ¿Por dónde? ¿Qué pasó?

Fairy Tail estaba en la ruina, la mitad del gremio estaba quemado, la otra mitad, por derrumbarse, y ellos afuera, bajó una lona encerada de color crema. Los magos pasaban haciendo misiones ¿Por qué estar en un lugar que traía tan malos recuerdos? Por el momento algunos habían escapado de la maraña de enredo y congoja.

Pero Levy McGarden se quedó. No descansó ni un segundo, ¿Era débil? ¿Por ser débil murió una de sus amigas? ¿Por ser débil quien le gustaba se fue? Bien, si por ser débil todas las desgracias habían pasado, pues entonces tendría que hacerse más fuerte. Y no solo ella aprendió de esta forma, muchos otros.

_ No podemos permitir que un nuevo golpe de gracia arrase nuestro gremio… ¡No debemos!_ dijo la pequeña peli azul a muchos magos que como ella, querían ser más fuerte_ Yo soy muy débil, siempre me protegen los demás y casi nunca soy útil ¡Pero cambiaré eso! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo por los sacrificios hechos!_ Y tomó la daga que llevaba en el cinto y la alzó, siendo bien recibidas sus palabras por los demás.

Y entonces todo cambió. Y en años, el resultado del entrenamiento se hará visible. Serán grandes magos y sus hazañas se contaran por montones. Siempre serán recordados, como los que "resucitaron"

Cuando la desgracia recién había ocurrido, Natsu Dragneel no aceptaba los acontecimientos, y pasaba encerrado en su casa. Happy siempre estaba con él, desde que Charle había dejado el gremio, el gato azul había perdido bastante interés en Fairy Tail, estaba con Natsu, todos sabían que el Dragneel sufría, no fue su culpa. Lucy dio su vida para salvarle, aún cuando no poseía un contenedor grande de magia, traspasó todo su poder al Dragneel para salvarle. Las llamas purificadoras del Dragón, y también todo lo que le quedaba de magia en el cuerpo, definitivamente quería salvarle y hacer un sacrificio era necesario. Aun a costa de su propia vida, nada le importo.

Los meses transcurrieron, se sucedieron, uno tras otro, uno tras otro, y las consecuencias comenzaron a hacerse visibles. Jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo quieto y sin hablar, sin comer. Cada atardecer hacia el mínimo esfuerzo de salir fuera del gremio y ver el atardecer, y también observar como las estrellas salían, movía la mano y apuntaba con el índice hacia el cielo, estirando el pulgar y enrollando el medio, anular y meñique. Nada más.

Si algunas vez alguien pasaba por Magnolia, podía ver cerca de Fairy Tail a un joven que siempre estaba a la misma hora sentado en un columpio, mirando el atardecer, y siempre hacia lo mismo, apuntar extrañamente hacia el cielo, y quedarse allí hasta que salía la noche y un gato azul, alado, le tomaba de la mano con su cola y le llevaba volando hasta perderse en el bosque.

_ Gray, realmente Natsu me preocupa_ dijo Lisanna al lado del muchacho alquimista de hielo, algunas lagrimas la hacían temblar_ por favor… ¿Puedes hacerle comer?

_ ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no ha comido?_ preguntó el desnudista.

_ No… No ha comido nada en tres días…_ dijo llorando desesperadamente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

_ ¡¿Tres días?!_ el chico tomó un plato con comida y se largó de allí.

Aún con el plato en la mano, no se marchó del gremio, sino, dio la vuelta al recinto, estaba enojado, estaba furioso, porque el idiota no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía ¿Quería morir? ¡Tres días sin comer! No importaba cuanto se lamentara, ella no volvería. Y aun pensando esto, se encontró con la más triste escena que sus ojos habían visto. Natsu, sentado en el columpio, apenas y moviendo las piernas, no se había dado cuenta, su silueta yacía delgada, y sus ojos se habían hecho enormes, sus ojeras, muy marcadas, y su cabello se había hecho tan opaco… Nunca se había dado cuenta que Natsu realmente quería morir.

_ Natsu…_ dijo lastimosamente al verle.

_..._ este lo miró, pero no le dijo algo, nada, volvió a mirar la nada.

_ Natsu, Lisanna está muy preocupada, dice que no has comido en tres días, eso no es bueno. ¡Mira! Te traje un plato con carne y mucha salsa.

_..._ Pero el peli rosa no le miró, y tampoco le habló.

_ Natsu… ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?_ dijo suavemente.

_..._ Pero no dijo algo, nuevamente se columpio.

_ Si estas enojado porque Mira ayer te quiso obligar a comer, tú te lo buscaste, ya sabes cómo se preocupa_ sonrió tristemente.

_..._ nuevamente nada salió de su boca, solo se dejo de columpiar.

_ ¡¿Me vas a mirar maldito cerebro de lava?!_ dijo enojado, pero Natsu no le hiso caso_ ¿No me vas a hablar? ¡Con que esas tenemos!_ dejo la comida en el suelo y fue, y lo tomó de la bufanda_ ¡Entonces tendré que golpearte hasta que hagas algún sonido!

Le pegó un combo en la cara, el puñete más fuerte que jamás le había dado, incluso se lamentó, pero, Dragneel no habló, ni se quejó, nada, ni una palabra. Parecía que a Gray esto le enfurecía mucho más, no pensó mucho, pero volvió a golpearlo, una, una y otra vez, con mucha fuerza, incluso le atacó con lanzas de hielo. Y cuando terminó, el Dragneel se levantó lenta y temblorosamente, se tomó el hombro, y sus pasos se hicieron cortos, dificultosos, pero se volvió hacia el columpio.

_ ¡Ella ya no volverá! ¡No lo hará! ¡Acéptalo de una maldita vez!_ dijo furioso, sin medir sus palabras_ No lo hará…_ dijo tristemente.

Había golpeado a su amigo, a su rival de peleas, había golpeado a alguien que ahora no se podía valer por sí mismo, era un cobarde, quizás por este hecho cayó de rodillas, "Ella no volverá" Pensó nuevamente, y se echó a llorar, nunca se esperaría esta reacción, ni el mismo, pero en ese momento no importaba. Habían perdido mucho como para seguir perdiendo más.

Y sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada y le vio, Natsu estaba arrodillado frente a él, tenía un lado de la cara hinchada, y un brazo a la rastra, obviamente quebrado, pero aun así se había arrastrado a consolarle, y le casi sonreía. La verdad es que fue extraño.

En los meses siguientes, Juvia, Gray, Happy y Natsu salían sin rumbo fijo, siendo despedidos por la atenta y lastimosa mirada de todos. Natsu no sobreviviría en Magnolia, y si había intentado quitarse la vida, no era bueno dejarle solo. Juvia y Gray solamente regresarían varias veces a Fairy Tail, pero Natsu no.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Año X796. Fairy Tail, Magnolia, Reino de Fiore.

¡Todo el gremio lucia diferente! Estaba adornado con recuerdos de grandes batallas, y también en una pared estaban los grandes equipos retratados en pinturas enormes. Flotaban en el techo también, mágicas esferas brillantes y luminosas, corazones dorados rodeados de un anillo rojo, y cientos de pequeñas estrellas de colores, y muchas burbujas, era un gremio muy alegre.

_ Hoy el gremio está muy tranquilo, ¿Verdad, Romeo-nii?_ pregunto un dulce vocecita a su lado.

_ Disfruta, Azuka-chan lo que puedas, esto no durara mucho…

Dicho y hecho, Droy levantó un pedazo de carne que se le resbaló de las manos y le llegó a Jet, y este le pegó a Visitar, que bailaba, y se volvió para danzarle a Jet el baile de "La Culpa", cuando le pisó un pie a Warren que gritó telepáticamente en las mentes de todos, enojando a Elfman y a Max que miraban como platicaban Macao y Wakaba que se enojaron cuando Max hiso una explosión repentina de arena… Resultado final, batalla campal al interior del gremio.

_ Ya lo sabía yo_ suspiró Romeo avergonzado por la actitud de sus mayores.

_ Parece que se están divirtiendo ¿Verdad?_ dijo Azuka.

Los dos menores vieron la escena, las mesas volando de un lado a otro, jarras de vino dándose vuelta por allí, Gildartz adentro de un barril ¡¿Bañándose en cerveza?! Bueno… en Fairy Tail, hasta las cosas más locas son posibles de ver. De pronto en la pelea también se pudo ver al… ¡¿Maestro siendo lanzado de un lado al otro?! Definitivamente todo se podía ver.

Romeo, era un jovencito robusto, siempre hacia un buen trabajo, era prudente y maduro, bueno, tenía que aprender de las experiencias de los demás, se crió en Fairy Tail, por lo que sabía perfectamente bien como evitar convertirse en un mago muy sobresaliente en "algunos" sentidos. Bastaba solo con tres ejemplos para saber a lo que se refería: Kana= apostadora, Wakaba= bebedor, fumador y pervertido, Macao= pervertido y bebedor. Él rezaba todos los días para no llegar a ese nivel.

La adorable Azuka, ya era una niña que podía caminar por allí sin ayuda de alguien, usaba ahora dos largas trenzas y un sombrero café con una cinta roja. Era una adorada pro-maga de Fairy Tail, más por su dulzura y cariño que por su gran fuerza o habilidades.

Kana se había curado de la borrachera, ahora solo apostaba y tomaba café todo el día. En cambio, Gildartz, el viejo peli naranja con canas blancas se había hecho bebedor empedernido, aunque nunca podía emborracharse y perder la conciencia. Jet y Droy no habían cambiado, nada. Max se había hecho bastante fuerte. Visitar, Warren y Nab seguían iguales a la última vez. Y Reedus había creado grandes obras de arte para el nuevo gremio. Wakaba y Macao estaban cada vez más calvos. Y Lisanna también lucia diferente, su cabello había crecido, como Mirajean, pero con flequillo, y su forma de vestir, también armonizaba mucho con la de hermana, era una chica bella, todos lo decían, y se preguntaban siempre ¿Cómo es posible, que siga soltera? Nadie sabía deducir la respuesta, es que, podría ser que el primer motivo fuera su hermano_ "-¡Si no eres suficientemente hombre no puedes salir con mi hermana!" _Siempre decía, y así como así, espantándole los pretendientes. Pero seguían siendo Fairy Tail, en esencia, el gremio no había cambiado mucho.

Pero aunque no hubiera cambiado la escencia, los tiempos cambian constantemente, y las eras, hay un tiempo para todo en esta vida…

Había llegado una niña de 9 años, cabello marrón y ojos caramelo, llamada Umiko, usuaria de magia de gravedad, aunque no la controlaba del todo bien y siempre terminaba aplastando a Romeo u otro chico. Casi al mismo tiempo, también se unió un niño llamado Sion, de la misma edad, con magia de control de marioneta, moreno y de ojos verdes. Después habían jóvenes, de la edad de Romeo, estaban: Zero, un chiquillo rubio de ojos azules con magia alquímica de metal, muy amable, tanto, que todos sabían que hasta cierto punto, odiaba su magia pesada y prefería utilizar la magia medicinal que había aprendido de Porlyusca, después estaba también Yuki, otro ojiazul, de cabello naranja, magia de invisibilidad, tenía una personalidad muy explosiva y siempre quería pelear con los mayores. Y después estaban los gemelos Trakemi, Susan y Marcus, la chica no parecía poseer magia alguna y el chico, movía todo, como el tornado, pues manejaba los vientos.

Básicamente los últimos tres muchachos mencionados, reían entre sí, y también peleaban muchas veces y se retaban constantemente a duelo, pero ellos, se divertían, claro, ¡Así ellos ganaban experiencia! Así funcionaba al menos con muchos de ellos, de niños, cuando jugaban con Gildartz, tenían el coco duro por algo, es que el mago, padre de Kana, no era alguien que se detuviera a controlar mucho su fuerza con niños y adultos, ya bastante se controlaba para no volar todo lo que tocara.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Puedo sentirlo…_ dijo de pronto Yuki, el peli naranja sorprendido.

Lo había dicho alto, y tan fuerte que todos le pusieron atención. Urtear le prestó atención en especial, pocas veces ese chico había actuado así, y esas veces algunas personas fuertes habían estado en Fairy Tail.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sientes?_ pregunto Meredy algo preocupada.

_ Ya se acercan… Son muy fuertes…_ dijo casi en transe.

La habilidad era innata, de hecho, Kana constantemente intentaba ayudarle con esas premoniciones y sentimientos, pero era un poder muy fuerte que prácticamente no se podría controlar. Esto era una de las consecuencias de las pruebas "científicas" del concejo de magia.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, y el concejo de Magia, era una de ellas.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron, la luz recortó dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Los magos no podían creerlo, quizás por eso algunos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, casi asustados.

_ Estamos en Casa…

_ Bienvenidos_ dijo Mirajean sonriendo, y a la vez, llorando de felicidad.


	12. Chapter 12

"_No llores, estoy contigo, abre los ojos y mírame, no me he ido" _Estaba vivo, estaba vivo y no moriría así como así. Las marcas de la muerte estaban en su cuerpo, las marcas del mal estaban con él. Eso no lo abandonaría, pero no había sido Lucy ¡No era la rubia que le obligaba a morir! Era él, él se estaba matando. Lucy Heartphilia había intentado dar su vida por él, lo consiguió al fin y al cabo ¿Y qué era lo que hacia él? Desperdiciaba la oportunidad que su amiga rubia le había dado.

Lo había pensado, tantas veces que su cerebro parecía morir, constantemente por las noches, el recuerdo de la locura le desquiciaba con violencia, perdía el control de él mismo, sentía como sus manos tomaban algo que no le pertenecía. ¿Por qué no era igual?

Nunca había soñado, al menos no que él recordara. Lucy era dulce, Lucy era linda, físicamente era hermosa, pero su alma siempre fue tan pura. ¿Por qué no era igual?

Constantemente miraba a Juvia, era dulce, era amable, era físicamente "envidiable" para cualquier mujer, ¡Cualquiera quisiera ser ella! Y todos los hombres quisieran una novia como ella. El problema consistía en que la peli azul ya se había casado con Gray, en una ceremonia en donde él fue el padrino, en donde la señora de la posada fue la testigo y en donde nadie jamás supo, solo sus anillos.

No iba a negar que tuviera amoríos, es decir, muchas chicas se preocupaban de él, de su pena. En tantos años fuera del gremio, se había hecho fuerte, y el rumor siempre corría. "Un mago famoso de Fairy Tail ha llegado a ciudad" No era famoso ¡Era Salamander no Natsu! Antes todos corrían cuando su nombre se escuchaba, ahora por ser un poco más fuerte se hablaba de él como de un héroe… "Un héroe idiota que ni pudo salvar a su mejor amiga" Oh, la ironía se había hecho su amiga hacia ya bastante tiempo.

Siempre fue el chico que hiso muchos amigos. Y no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que muchas de las chicas que constantemente conocía se habían enamorado de él, y muchas ilusiones corrían en la cabeza de otras tantas. La verdad es que él nunca pensó en llevarse ninguna con él. "Llévame contigo" Siempre le decían, la verdad es que él en un principio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué chicas tan guapas, tan inteligentes y de buena familia quería acompañar a un vagabundo, un mago de tierras lejanas, un mago que era pobre y errado, en la vida no tenia soporte, luego lo descubrió, supo que era lo llamado "Amor" Si que lo supo tarde ¿Verdad? Estaba enamorado de la locura, estaba enamorado de la muerte, si, estaba enamorado de la tragedia y del sufrimiento. No había cambiado ¿Por qué no era igual? Él lo era.

_ Pero te extraño…_ se decía siempre que estaba solo y pensando.

Oh, sí señores, Natsu Dragneel pensaba, y más a menudo de lo que creéis. Había cosas que le acechaban, y dentro del universo Dragneel, esas cosas se llamaban locura, estaba desquiciado, constantemente había caído en sus brazos, la locura se había enamorado del peli rosa, Dragón Slayer, mago de fuego, y no le quería soltar, aunque al llegar el amanecer se marchaba. Se marchaba para dejar paso a un nuevo dia, y también, para dejarle respirar.

¿Por qué era diferente?

Todas habían sido bellas, todas estaban dispuestas a dar todo por él, todas le amaban, todas se ilusionaban, con tosas tenían una buena relación. Y también, todas habían sido condenadas. Condenadas a no estar jamás con la persona que ellas amaban.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Natsu-nii!_ Romeo se levantó de su lugar y llego corriendo frente al peli rosa.

_ ¡Valla que has crecido muchacho!_ dijo este sonriendo.

_ Natsu, estas sonriendo_ dijo la mujer a su lado, con un pequeño en los brazos_ Creo que hasta Kay disfruta más de tu sonrisa.

_ Neee Juvia, no exageres_ dijo algo molesto, haciendo un puchero.

El único que había corrido hacia los recién llegados había sido Romeo, el resto estaba tan estáticos, tan sorprendidos y sorprendidas que a la hora de decir algo, Laxus simplemente dijo "¿Cómo les fue en la misión?" La verdad es que a Natsu nunca le habían visto sonreír, no al menos desde que la rubia había muerto ¿Lo había superado? ¡Era un indicio! Aunque Juvia… ¿¡Desde cuando Juvia tenía un bebe en los brazos!? Juvia y Natsu… ¿Juvia y Natsu? ¡QUE!

_ Ju-Juvia… ¿Qué… que es eso?_ preguntó Kana.

Varios se habían acercado a los recién llegados, y estos, cerraron las puertas y entraron confianzudamente dentro de Fairy Tail, Mirajean sonreía maravillosamente, hacia mucho que no sonreía tan hermosamente, siempre que pudiera darles una sonrisa, todo estaba bien, Elfman llegó, y chocó los puños con el peli rosa, sonriendo.

_ Volver a tu casa, Natsu, eso es de un verdadero hombre_ Y le sonrió.

_ Gracias, creo…_ dijo rascándose la nuca.

_ ¡Escuchen bien!_ antes que los demás se dieran cuenta, Juvia había trepado al segundo piso ante todos los demás_ ¡Este niño es mío!_ dijo sosteniendo el bebe en el aire, estilo "Rey león"_ ¡Se llama Kay! Y no permitiré que me lo arrebaten porque yo…

_ Juvia… ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?_ dijo alguien más desde la puerta.

Si, un Gray mayor estaba en la puerta, con varias maletas, una carriola, un bolso de bebe, unas mantas y hasta ropa extra, de alguna forma, que nadie entendía, aun llevaba ropa puesta. Juvia al verlo, pues comenzó lentamente a darse vuelta hacia el vacio, y antes que se diera cuenta, ya estaba de picada al suelo. Natsu corrió, pero alguien había dejado caer un tacho de cerveza, la verdad es que el momento tan tenso y de acción se cortó por completo cuando graciosamente el Dragneel hiso una exclamación como "¿Eh?" Y cayó de cara al suelo, pero aún así, estiro el brazo, creando una intensa nube de vapor, por el vano intento de Gray de salvar a su esposa y a su hijo.

_ ¡Juvia! ¡¿Juvia estas bien?!_ El Fullbuster tiró todo lo que traía encima y corrió hacia la nube de vapor.

_*cof *cof Gra-gray_ dijo alguien dificultosamente.

La nube de vapor se disolvió y todos quedaron viendo sorprendida mente a Juvia, con su pequeño en brazos, sin ningún raspón, y con mucha confianza, sentada en una mano hecha completamente de fuego, la verdad es que la primera exclamación fue de un rotundo terror, el fuego quema… ¡Maldición, el fuego quema!

_ ¡Juvia!_ gritó aterrorizada Erza corriendo hacia la peli azul.

_ No…_ Gray le detuvo sin preocupación.

Juvia sonrió a todos, quienes tenían una cara horrible de terror. Ella se movió lentamente, deslizándose de la mano gigante con ayuda de la misma. Natsu aun estaba de cara en el suelo, pero mantenía una mano en alto, como sosteniendo algo, y extrañamente, los movimientos de la mano coincidían con la de él.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ exclamo Erza sorprendida cuando vio a Juvia sana y salva, sonriendo.

_ Natsu me salvó_ dijo feliz._ Siempre lo hace.

Gray giró la cara con enfado hacia la derecha mientras cruzaba los brazos. Juvia fue y ayudo al Dragneel a levantarse. Erza quedó por un minuto pensando y recordando… _"Gray-sama, Juvia cree que hoy hace un buen día, Juvia cree que deberíamos ir a tomar helado" _

_ ¡Vamos Gray! No te pongas así, sabes bien que deberíamos agradecer a Natsu más a menudo_ dijo la peli azul al colgarse del cuello del Fullbuster.

"_¡Buaaaa! *snif *snif, Gray-sama no quiere saber de Juvia. Todo esto es culpa de Lucy-san que se quiere meter en mi relación aun cuando ella tiene a Natsu-san" _La peli escarlata ataba nudos… La verdad es que Juvia parecía distinta… ¿Qué había sucedido en todos esos años?

_ ¡Explíquense!_ dijo la escarlata apuntándoles con la Benizakura a los dos hombres.

_ Erza-san, por favor, tranquilízate…_ dijo la peli azul aun sosteniendo al pequeño en sus brazos_ Creo que todos deben estar sorprendidos por lo que vieron_ sonrió_ Lo primero que voy a decir es que… ¡Muchas cosas han cambiado! Esto está muy hermoso_ dijo apreciando la arquitectura.

_ Si… Hubo una remodelación cuando recién se fueron_ dijo apareciendo Levy, sonriéndole a Juvia

_ ¡Oh! Creo que está muy bien todo_ volvió a sonreír. Los demás también lo hacían.

_ Juvia-chan… ¿Qué tal si te saltas al punto inmediato de nosotros?_ dijo Gray, temblando y sudando, abrazado a Natsu que estaba en las mismas condiciones, ambos apuntados con la Benizakura en la tráquea.

_ ¡Ah, tienes razón! Verán, Gray y yo estamos casados, y este pequeño es nuestro hijo_ dijo sonriendo, por eso era tan bella, era una madre feliz_ Todos nos hemos hecho muy fuertes y Natsu también, lo que vieron solo fue una prolongación de su cuerpo con sus llamas, pero como ha aprendido a transformar las propiedades de sus llamas y también el calor de estas, puede solidificarlas y enfriarlas_ sonrió para luego poner una cara de seriedad y levantar un dedo_ Aunque no puede comer llamas frías y utilizar esta magia le causa un gran cansancio.

Y así fue como todos vieron que el Dragneel ya no estaba en la mira de Erza, más bien a sus pies, pues dormía plácidamente, todos gritaron sorprendidos y abriendo los ojos como platos "¡Efecto inmediato!". Luego de solucionar el problema, Erza dejó de apuntar a Gray con su espada y a Natsu, Gray lo tomó de la bufanda y lo dejo sentado sobre la barra, así estirado sobre ella y durmiendo.

_ Natsu…_ dijo Lisanna sonriendo con las mejillas rojas.

_ ¡Oh, valla Lisanna, no te había visto!_ dijo Gray corriendo hacia ella.

_ ¡Gray! ¿Cómo has estado?_ dijo sonriendo y luego abrazándose aterrada al ver a Juvia lanzarle malas vibras_ ¿Y tu esposa?

_ ¿Ah? Bien, hemos viajado mucho, y por todas partes. Pero creo que nos marcharemos a descansar, hemos estado viajando por dos días completos y aún tenemos que instalarnos en Magnolia ¡Volvimos para quedarnos!

Todos en el gremio sonrieron, e inmediatamente la silla en la que Fried estaba sentado cayó sobre el pie de Macao que le lanzó sin querer un grito de fuego a Wakaba que sintió como ardía un circulo en su espalda, que volvió y golpeo con la pipa a Romeo, que no sabía qué rayos pasaba, así que tomo a Azuka y esta comenzó a reír, y a la vez Visitar que bailaba el baile de la felicidad interrumpió la conversación de Levy y Jet, y este… Bueno, cuento corto ¡Batalla campal en Fairy Tail!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¿Eh?_ el peli rosado despertó en cama, extrañamente, rosadas paredes que conocía perfectamente_ ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Se levantó de ese lugar, de golpe, nada había cambiado, nada en cuatro años, nada, absolutamente nada, él solo, que parecía recortado de otra escena ¡Y es que lo era! Por que la vio entrar, tan rubia y tan viva como siempre estuvo, era el pasado, un recuerdo. Pocas veces había tenido la curiosidad y se había preguntado qué hacía la rubia mientras él no estaba. Pero al parecer no había mucho cambio. Vestida con un vestido blanco de tirantes, le daba la apariencia de una jovencita, por primera vez, una señorita; con sandalias de tiras blancas. Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Pero no salía a alguna parte, era diferente, cerraba las cortinas, cerraba con llave y tapaba todos los lugares en donde pudiera alguien entrar. Incluso puso una cantidad increíble de libros en la ventana ¿Para que él no pudiera entrar? Una barrera. Literalmente una barrera de libros.

Se sentó a escribir en su escritorio, lo habitual, nunca terminaría ese libro aunque siguió poniendo todas las aventuras que vivió ¿Cómo le hubiera escrito un final? La verdad es que el libro, siempre terminaría inconcluso, aunque Levy se encargó de terminarlo y poner finalmente la muerte de la protagonista, si, él leyó la versión inconclusa, y no le gustó. Nunca le gustaron los finales tristes.

"_Hay que vivir…" _Natsu prestó atención a lo que la rubia Lucy decía, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo sin el tono chillón de siempre _"Hay que vivir por los demás" _¿Vivir por los demás? Era lo más tonto que había dicho en la vida ¿Cómo una persona viviría por los demás? De hecho, era tan tonto como decir "Vive del aire" pensándolo mejor, no era tan tonto, Wendy y Shelia vivían del aire.

Entonces la vio, como se sentaba en la cama, y como pequeños ríos salían de sus ojos. Lucy lloraba amargamente cada vez que ellos no estaban cerca. Cada vez que él no estaba, la rubia se sentía mal y lloraba, pese a que él odiaba verla llorar, y pese a que juró varias veces protegerla… ¿Podía protegerla de todo? En ese momento creía que si, definitivamente, no era así.

_ Lucy, perdóname, no puedo protegerte de todo_ susurró en su oído._ De hecho, no puedo protegerte. No puedo protegerte de mí mismo.

_ Natsu…_ escuchó en su mente, y sintió un zarandeo_ ¡Natsu!

_ ¿Juvia?_ dijo somnoliento_ ¿Qué pasó? Me siento fatal… mi cuerpo esta todo entumecido_ dijo moviendo los dedos.

_ Despertaste Natsu. Cielos…_ la chica suspiró más relajada_ Llevas ya dos días durmiendo. Realmente… Debe ser muy cansador utilizar el cambio de materia de tu fuego.

_ ¿Dos días? Valla… ¿Dónde estoy?_ preguntó levantándose de la cama, estaba en una habitación de madera, en una cama de rojas mantas.

_ Esta es tu habitación_ dijo Juvia sonriendo_ Gray compró una casa hermosa, es pequeña, pero podremos vivir bien. Ya sabes, casada y con un hijo no me aceptan en Fairy Hills, vimos tu casa, pero el tiempo y el abandono la destruyeron por completo. Por cierto, Happy volvió, su habitación es la de al lado. Bien, me voy… Descansa un poco más.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Men! Que cansado me siento_ dijo llorando, siendo melodramático.

_ ¡Tch! Cuando no_ la mujer simplemente le pegó en la cabeza con su flautín blanco.

_ ¡Maestro!_ dijo en un tono menor Ren

_ ¡Maestro!_ dijo Hibiki superando el tono del moreno.

_ ¡Maestro!_ dijo Eve, con una voz tan aguda como los ángeles.

_ Genial, y aquí vamos una vez más_ dijo la misma flautista, golpeando a los tri-mens con la flauta en la cabeza_ ¿Cómo pueden admirar eso?

_ ¡Men! Ridel-sama eres cruel, pero ya que mueres por una parte de este "hombre" te concederé ese deseo_ y comenzó a hacer poses.

_ Asco…_ dijeron a coro los gemelos, Ridel menor y Clair.

_ ¡Tenemos misión!_ dijo Bob llegando_ Al parecer nos uniremos con Fairy Tail para deshacernos de un gremio oscuro que ronda cerca.

_ Perfecto_ dijo Ridel mayor, terminando de golpear a Ichiya.


	13. Chapter 13

_ El gremio oscuro Tower Love ha estado últimamente aliándose con los gremios mercenarios de la región, hay que buscarlos y arrestarlos en nombre del concejo de magia_ dijo el anciano Makarov.

_ ¿En el nombre del concejo?_ preguntó Gray algo molesto.

_ Si. Ahora el concejo controla el mundo mágico con más fuerza que hace unos años_ dijo interrumpiendo Erza.

_ Como estaba diciendo. Tower Love se concentra en los bosques cercanos a Hargeon, enviaremos dos grupos que escogeré. Blue Pegasus también ayudará esta vez._ dijo suavemente el anciano.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O* O*O*O

_ Hibiki-chan, Eve-chan y Ren-chan irán junto a Lizzy-chan_ dijo Bob.

_ Valla, valla, así que al fin podré ver a las hadas_ dijo Elizabeth emocionada.

_ El segundo grupo es de refuerzo, serán: Ellean-kun, Horacio-kun, Hika-chan y Ankana-chan_ dijo Bob nuevamente sonriendo.

_ Tantos para una misión de este tipo… No me interesa_ dijo retirándose Ellean, tan misterioso como siempre.

_ ¡Oye maldito hablador! ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Serás bocazas…_ dijo burlonamente Hikaru apuntándole con el dedo.

_ Un perdedor como tú insultándome… Por favor._ retomó su camino_ Esta vez no participaré, lleva a Clear, master…_ y se fue.

_ ¡Ese hijo de…!_ Anie le tapó la boca en el momento justo.

_ Ellean-kun…_ dijo el maestro Bob preocupado, pero volvió al tema_ Anie, tú iras en lugar de Ellean-kun.

_ Pero maestro… ¿Y Clear?

_ El resto de la tribu rosa y Clear irán como el tercer grupo_ cerró un ojo, señalando su idea_ Por lo general siempre se necesitan refuerzos.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *O*O*O*

Clear Terris estaba sentada sobre una caja, en la bodega de Blue Pegasus, contemplaba una hermosa motocicleta color azul eléctrico. Sus botas largas, tacón de aguja estaban brillosos como siempre, sus mallas, tan geniales como siempre, su falda, tan corta como siempre, su playera celeste tenía el estampado de alas y un halo, significado para: Ángel. La casaca de cuero sintética negra la tenía a un lado, sus blancos hombros estaban al descubierto. Sus 19 años estaban claros, era tan joven… Alzó su mano y creó algo de magia. La había aprendido de Ankana, "Fire blue" las flamas azules parecieron tomar vida, una hermosa ave comenzó a dibujarse entre sus dedos, el ave gritó, era hipnótico, pues ella no se había percatado que alguien más le miraba.-

_ Si contemplas la llama por siempre, te quedarás ciega…

_ ¡Hikaru! No me des esos sustos.

_ Valla, valla, una de las magas más fuertes de Fiore tiene miedo de su propio compañero ¡Que rara eres!_ él se sentó a su lado_ ¿No te parece genial la misión? De niño soñaba con conocer a algún miembro de Fairy Tail, pensaba que podía unirme cuando creciera, Ankana-nee-san ya estaba en Blue Pegasus, y de pronto ocurrió la tragedia en la isla Tenrooujima… Fairy Tail casi desapareció…

_ Pero no lo hiso, de esa isla llegaron todos vivos. Y es de conocimiento público lo que luego sucedió_ dijo algo aburrida la peliazul.

_Lo sé…_ el chico suspiró nostálgico_ ¿Qué puedes contarme tú?

_ De pequeña, viví encerrada. No tuve muchos amigos, y cuando los tuve, murieron en un accidente hace 4 años, desde entonces me volví maga. Fin.

_ Llevamos todo un año siendo camaradas y aún no confías en mí ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Por qué quisiste que fuera tu camarada? Yo había llegado hacia 2 días.

_ ¡E-eh! ¡Pa-para que aceptaste!_ dijo rascándose la mejilla, sonrojado.

_ De todas formas, eso ya no importa, estaré cubriendo tu espalda, agradécemelo luego_ dijo la peli azul sonriendo.

Desmantelaron dos maquinas, más grandes y de contextura más torpe, eran negras, pero se diferenciaban por la insignia, la de ella, tenía su nombre gravado con azul, el chico, su nombre en color blanco.

_ ¿Quieres unas carreras?_ dijo él alegre.

_ Por supuesto que sí_ dijo montando su segundo vehículo.

_ Chica lista_ dijo montando también.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *O*O*O*

_ Para la misión utilizaremos 3 grupos. Primeramente como rastreadores irán: Levy, Gajeell y Panther Lily. El segundo grupo serán: Erza, Lisanna, Laxus, Gray y Natsu. Y el tercer grupo, de refuerzos, irán: Kana, Max y Warren. Espero que logren esta misión_ dijo el anciano.

Nadie dijo algo, fue un silencio general, todos querían destruir "Tower of Love" Ese gremio era del que Labsterr provenía, si tamaño grupo de locos rondaba el mundo, ellos no podían quedarse sentados _"Saldremos de misión, como antes y nos llevaremos a Happy… Seremos muy felices" _Esa voz se repitió en su pecho otra vez, como una punzada, le dolió, porque era parecido a una espina, si se movía un poco, la espina también, haciéndole doler… Ahora se estaba moviendo.

_ Natsu… ¿Te sientes bien?_ preguntó Levy.

_ Si…_ dijo simplemente levantándose de su lugar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *O*O*O*

_ ¿Crees que este bien…? Digo… Incluir miembros nuevos en esta misión peligrosa…_ preguntó Eve un poco preocupado.

_ Niño ingenuo_ Ankana le pegó en la cabeza con el flautín_ ¿Insinuas que mis chicas son inútiles?_ preguntó bastante molesta.

_N-no es eso_ dijo sobándose suavemente.

_ La tribu rosa puede ayudarles en magia de apoyo, y Clair… Clair puede luchar codo a codo con cualquiera de ustedes.

_ Pero ella está especializada en entregas de alta velocidad, al igual que Hikaru_ dijo Ren algo perturbado.

_ ¡Ichiya, diles algo a tus estudiantes!_ gritó molesta.

_ ¡Men! Háganle caso_ fue lo único que dijo_ *brillo *brillo Respeten a las damas *brillo *brillo *hermoso Es el deber de un caballero. *Ike Men

_ ¡Si Maestro!_ reverenciaron a Ichiya a coro, y luego miraron a Ankana_ Lo sentimos, my lady_ todo con encanto.

_ Aunque me sentiría más segura si es que Ellean fuera_ dijo Anie.

_ Tienes razón, sería mejor_ dijo Lizzy_ Ayudaría más.

_ Muchachas, no tienen de que preocuparse, nosotros estamos aquí_ dijo Hibiki, presumiendo su cabello.

_ Podemos protegerlas_ dijo Eve caballerosamente.

_ Aunque sea problemático_ dijo Eve sonrojado.

_ Si, ustedes son lo que más nos preocupa_ dijeron las chicas.

Flechazo directo al pecho de los Tri-mens, ellos ya no producían el encanto que producían hace años atrás, excepto Eve, él sí.

_ *Decepcion *Decepcion Entendemos_ dijo triste Hibiki.

_ *Sonrisa falsa No se preocupen_ dijo Eve

_ *Oscuro *oscuro No me estaba preocupando_ los tres arrinconados, sentados con los brazos abrazando sus piernas.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O* O*O*O

_ Natsu… ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte en Magnolia?_ preguntó Juvia seriamente.

_ No quiero dejar Fairy Tail_ dijo decidido.

_ No deberías ir a esa absurda misión_ le recomendó ella.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ preguntó con un tono inocente_ ¡Les patearé el trasero! Ya lo verás…_ dijo sonriendo y haciendo puño su mano.

_ Eso es lo que me preocupa ¿Podrás contenerte?

_ Juvia_ llamó él a la peli celeste que le quedó mirando intrigada, el peli rosado no era alguien serio, ahora lo estaba_ Lucy escondía un secreto…_ dijo tan seguro, mirando el cielo, justo una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, la peli celeste comenzaba a comprender lo que el Dragneel intentaba decir_ No me pienso mover de Magnolia hasta saber porqué Lucy lloraba cuando no estábamos con ella_ dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos decidida.

_ ¿Como… supiste eso?_ preguntó muy sorprendida.

_ ¿Sabías algo?_ esquivó la pregunta.

_ Levy me había contado que Lucy… que Lucy…

_ ¿Qué Lucy? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Lucy?

_ Lucy estaba preocupada… por la enfermedad de su madre.

_ No entiendo_ dijo poniendo una cara chistosa.

_ No estoy segura, y nadie jamás lo estará pero… Al parecer Lucy estaba igual de enferma que su madre…

_ No puede ser posible…

_ Lucy iba a morir.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O* O*O*O*

**¡Hola a Todos! Aquí Reino Inquieto bueno, tengo un comentario de una persona que me dejó su duda…**

"_hola no puedo decir que me gusta por desde que empese a leer esta historia no la entiendo yo nose si soy la unica que no entiende ,nose si estan recordando o esta muerta o es una traicion la verdad no lo entiendo."_

… **Si no lo entienden, háganmelo saber, no quiero escribir algo complicado para ustedes. Bien, solo eso. ¿Trivia?**

**La historia se mantiene tal cual hasta ahora.**

**Cambio por completo de la trama, haciéndola más fácil de entender.**

**¡Ustedes eligen! Bueno, gracias por su tiempo. Y espero respuestas, de nuevo perdón a todas las persona que lo leen, de verdad, sin embargo, esto está en Ranking T.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! He leído muchos comentarios, Les aviso, que leo todos sus comentarios, no quedan en el aire como muchos autores hacen, sé que es extraño encontrar algo de mí, para todos aquellos que leen esta historia y que aún no la entienden, una pequeña referencia. No sé si alguien ha leído "Pedro Paramo", o también, "El jardín olvidado" Esta historia, se narra de la misma forma, es decir, en pasado, presente y futuro, es la historia más compleja que he escrito, pero si se concentran entenderán muy bien la historia, las cartas que Mirajean al principio envía, son del presente hacia el pasado, a una Lucy que ya no está al lado de ellos. Hay partes en que la narración omnisciente se corta por una Levy narradora, si, es Levy la que narra, para los que no se habían dado cuenta, luego se vuelve a retomar la historia del pasado, que afortunadamente esta lineal, no hay interrupciones. Sin querer he puesto 2 historias. Bien, la primera sería la gran aventura de Labsster, cuando Lucy desaparece tras salvar a Natsu, y la otra es la de ahora, que no adelantaré más. Bien, de todas formas al final haré un resumen de la** **historia en tiempo lineal. ¡Cuídense! Atte: Reino Inquieto.**

**Declaracion:** Fair Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. La historia es mia ¡Evitemos el plagio!

"_Para Paula Emilia, niña de ojos estrellados, se feliz mientras vivas, y mientras vivas, nunca te rindas, enamorada acaramelada"_

_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*_

Si las estrellas hablaran, sería muy difícil esconder un secreto, ellas todo lo han visto, todo lo saben. Pero las estrellas, hacia más de 4 años que no aparecían frente a los humanos en su verdadera forma. Las estrellas se fueron junto con ella. No volverían pronto… Magia perdida.

_ Lucy…_ dijo Natsu al ver la noche estrellada.

Esa noche era la primera desde que habían partido para acabar con el gremio oscuro "Tower of Love", este gremio del cual Labsster, el asesino de Lucy, provenía. No muchos estaban contentos, pero para Fairy Tail, era una venganza, si bien habían "hecho justicia con sus manos", no podían permitir que unos nuevos locos se estuvieran aleando con mercenarios, era una situación peligrosa, y no solo para ellos.

_ Siempre estás viendo las estrellas, Natsu-san_ dijo alguien de entre las sombras.

_ No es como si fuera algo malo_ dijo moviendo la nariz, la intemperie le ayudaba, el aire fresco delataba un agente exterior.

_ Natsu-san ¿Acaso hay algo de lo que te arrepientes? Tal vez algo… que no le alcanzaste a decir…_ dijo algo triste mirando el cielo.

_ Hikaru Ridel, si no me equivoco… ¡Pelea conmigo!_ se levantó de golpe.

_ ¿Eh?_ preguntó sorprendido_ Pero estamos de misión…

_ Eso no importa, quiero comprobar tu velocidad, dicen, que eres el más rápido de todo el reino.

_ Eso dicen…_ se quitó la casaca de cuello alto de color negra.

_ No te contengas.

_ ¿Conoces la magia del sonido?_ de entre sus manos formó un círculo mágico de invocación, apareció entonces una guitarra conectada a un enorme amplificador_ En tu época no era tan conocida.

_ Supongo que tendré que conocerla_ sonrió casi malévolamente.

_ Conozco tu magia, todos tus ataques, tus aciertos, tus peleas, las veces que has perdido, el por qué… Conozco hasta las frases que más dices.

Se miraron frente a frente, cara a cara, a los ojos, separados por una pequeña distancia, por suerte. No hacía mucho que habían llegado y ambos ya se habían encontrado como dignos rivales. Natsu no era un crio ingenuo como antes, le molestaba un "mocoso" tan arrogante, y por otro lado, Hikaru era un chico realista, que creía ciegamente que el poderoso Asesino de Dragones de fuego, no era tan poderoso, y que Natsu era un "Viejo Vanidoso". Dos opiniones del otro, que estaban lejos de la realidad.

_ ¡Prepárate, Natsu-san!_ dijo rasgueando las cuerdas.

_ ¡No creas que será suficiente!_ dijo prendiendo sus puños.

_ ¡Allá voy!_ gritaron al unisonó, corriendo con cada uno su magia al borde de estallar.

_ Alto…_ Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en todo el lugar, el grito fugaz de un ave, y el viento que se arremolinó entre los dos magos, dejó ver a una chica de cabello azul_ Par de idiotas…

_ ¿Una chica?_ preguntó para si Natsu, deteniéndose y mirándola.

_ ¡Cle-Clear!_ dijo avergonzado el peli morado, retrocediendo tres pasos de la muchacha y poniéndose muy recto.

_ ¿Una pelea? ¡Enserio! Están en una misión de alto valor, si fallan, uno de nuestros compañeros puede morir ¿Entendido?

_ ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó el peli rosado extrañado_ ¿Nos conocemos?

_ ¡Po-por su-supuesto que N-No!_ dijo tarareando.

_ ¿Encerio?

_ Si. ¡HIkaru, no quiero peleas! Bien, me voy.

_ ¡Hai, Clear!_ afirmó firmemente el peli morado.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*

_Mi corazón parecía galopar sobre el pecho, ¡Mamá que estas en cielo! Sentí que jamás saldría de esa situación. Sé que mi misión es estar de respaldo, estoy en otra dimensión, pero apenas pude verle… Cuando volví a ver a Natsu… Para todos pasaron 4 años, pero para mí… Para mi fueron dos semanas. Él ha crecido mucho, no sabía que se había vuelto tan… tan grande. Dios mío ya no es un niño, ya no es un adolescente. Pude ver a los demás, cielos que han cambiado._

_Todos están tan grandes, ¡Son mucho mayores que yo! Erza está casada y tiene una hija, y Gray finalmente tomó conciencia con respecto a Juvia, me enteré de esto mientras estaba sola de misión, y como estaba sola me puse a gritar de alegría. Juvia es una gran chica, puede que por fin pueda dejar de verme como su rival de amor… Nunca lo fui, realmente, jamás lo seré porque mis objetivo están muy lejos de enamorarme. Lo tengo prohibido ahora._

_Blue Pegasus me recibió, me abrió las puertas sin saber quién era realmente… Solo el maestro sabe que yo… Hace 6 meses, yo era Lucy Heartphilia. El poder de Cáncer, una herencia de mi madre, Ankana-san y Hikaru-kun, ellos me convirtieron en Clear Terris._

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Hola… Lo siento. Nada más que eso. Lo siento y nos vemos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Si hubiera una cosa de la que ella se arrepentiría, sería haber perdido la conciencia por 2 semanas completas. No recordaba gran parte. ¿Era un sueño? Cuando despertó, una mujer tocaba su rostro. Dos semanas completas se había quedado dormida, inconsciente. Era malo… ¡Quizás todos estuvieran preocupados! Ella… Lucy Heartphilia… ¿Lucy Heartphilia? Si, así se llamaba… ella… era ¡Una maga de Fairy Tail! ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba en su gremio… Entonces lo atacaron… ¡Los atacaron por ella! Por sus llaves… Entonces ella… Ella lo causó todo… Y Natsu… ¡Dios! Natsu estaba a punto de morir.

_ ¡Virgo! Natsu… Natsu esta…_ dijo repentinamente desesperada.

Estaba tendida sobre una hamaca, sus manos no se podían mover, sus piernas estaban vendadas, y sentía la cara hinchada, buscó la cara de Virgo o de alguien, no estaba en la Tierra, el cielo era lila y rosado, con centenares de estrellas brillando, habían incluso caballitos de madera flotando y cientos de Nicola. La persona que la estaba cuidando era Virgo, si, y podía ver como Loke y Acuarius peleaban vivamente.

_ ¡Esto es culpa de Dragneel! Dos semanas inconscientes… ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? ¡Lucy es tu invocadora, Acuarius!_ dijo Taurus.

_ Ese mocoso intentó defender tu maldito trasero Leo, no me vengas a discutir ¡Muy Líder de los 12 serás! Pero no quieras convencerme de lo que muchos vimos_ gritó enojadísima Acuarius.

_ ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! No puede volver a irse… ¡Es la única maga que puede aun invocar! No lo permito ¡No y No!_ gritó Leo.

_ Vamos, Leo, Acuarius, cálmense_ dijo sonriendo nervioso Scorpio.

_ Silencio por favor, la princesa está diciendo algo_ virgo paró a todos.

Sintió como Loke la abrazaba, y como Acuarius se giraba enojada, oh si, muy enojada, siendo calmada por un neutral Scorpio. Pero… ¿Qué sucedia? ¿Por qué se peleaban? Ella estaba allí, ya no quería peleas… En el momento en que decidió morir, esperaba irse en paz, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón… Estaba en el mundo espiritual,

_ ¿Qué ocurrió? Se supone que yo… debería estar… Debiera estar…_ muchas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos_ No debería estar aquí…

_ Lucy… ¿En qué pensabas? ¡Nosotros…!_ Loke golpeo la pared_ ¡Nosotros juramos protegerte! Pelearíamos por ti hasta el final y tú… Tú querías romper nuestra unión…

_ Lo siento… No sabía que esto les afectaba_ dijo suavemente.

_ Nii-san tiene razón, princesa_ Virgo le hiso una reverencia.

_ ¡Niña tonta!_ gritó Acuarius_ ¡¿Querías morir por un chico?! ¿A esto le llamas lealtad? ¡Antes de morir, avísame! Yo pelearé todas las batallas… ¡Bien! Como si me importara_ le dio la espalda a Lucy.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Lucy yacía sentada en una fuente de la que salían miles de colores para caer un poso común de agua indescriptible, el mundo de los espíritus tenía un horario diferente, siempre era de día y nunca se cansaban, era la magia que la tenía allí. Aunque usaba un camisón de Loke, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba vendado, comenzaba a sentir el dolor. Pese a despertar, no se sentía, no era ella. Las lágrimas salían de su alma, y apretaba un espejo de mano.

_ Lucy-san… ¿Quieres hablar? Lo siento_ alguien que conocía muy bien estaba escondida detrás de la fuente.

_ Aries… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Estaba preocupada… Puede ser fuerte saber que… Han cerca de 3 años desde que llegaste a este mundo.

_ Cielos… Mis amigos deben estar esperando, muy preocupados…

_ Eso… Lucy-san. Nosotros permanecimos todo el tiempo contigo, nadie pudo invocarnos… entonces…

_ Estoy muerta para ellos… ¿Verdad?_ nuevamente lloró.

_ ¡Tengo noticias! Todos están bien, aunque Natsu-san aún no soporta oír tu nombre. Muchos te culparon por su tristeza, pero ahora todo está bien… Tus amigos te recuerdan… Te aman.

_ ¿Crees que pueda volver?_ preguntó decidida.

_ En tu estado… Lo siento…_ bajó la cabeza.

_ Soy un monstruo…

Volvió a mirar su rostro y sus manos, Las cicatrices la llenaban, las antiguas quemaduras ahora se marcaron en su piel. Aun si quisiera volver ¿La reconocerían? Había partes en las que su cabello ni siquiera crecería, jamás, las quemaduras y cicatrices la cubrían, habían deformado su rostro, ya nadie la reconocería, y sus manos… y su cuerpo… realmente las llamas de Natsu la hubieran matado, y el torrente de energía que finalmente se la llevo del mundo… Ella no era ella. Y Fairy Tail, ahora tenía 3 años o más. El tiempo no volvería.

Aunque eso tampoco importaba tanto. Con todo el caso de ser la última posible invocadora para la magia de espíritus, el rey y Loke habían llegado a la conclusión que ella simplemente no podría partir de la dimensión de las constelaciones. Destinada a errar sobre la tierra de las estrellas, con el rostro desfigurado y las heridas, cicatrices y llagas de lo que un día fue. El tiempo… No lo sentía correr. ¿Hace cuanto había llegado? Tal vez horas, o días, tal vez habían pasado semanas y meses, sabía que años… 2 semanas humanas ¿Verdad?

_ Princesa… Holorogium quiere hablar con usted_ Virgo dejó que el reloj se acercara a su invocadora.

Lucy seguía en la fuente de mágicos colores, sentada, no es como si se pudiera mover con gran facilidad, Leo la cargaba hasta allí, y sabia bien que mover sus piernas libremente era imposible, no ahora ¿Cuánto podía durar en pie? Tal vez 2 minutos, tal vez 5 pasos, caía. Tenía nervios atrofiados… ¿Qué hubiera pensado Natsu de ella?

_ Virgo… estoy preocupada_ dijo ignorando al espíritu del tiempo.

_ ¿Princesa?_ preguntó intentando decir el por qué.

_ Yo… Pronto voy a morir_ fríamente.

_ Lo sé, princesa._ hiso una reverencia sin inmutarse.

_ ¿Debería decírselo a Leo?_ preguntó mirándose en el espejo.

_ Probablemente no sea buena idea_ apoyo la sirvienta.

_ Eh… Disculpe, digo. Yo puedo ayudar a quitar las cicatrices de Lucy-sama, digo, como el poder mágico de Lucy-sama ha aumentado, soy capaz de curar, digo_ realmente Holorogium quería ayudar.

Y eso hiso… Lucy se arrastró hasta el interior del reloj, arrodillo sus piernas como pudo y se quedo descansando un momento. Inútil.

Ella era solo una inútil. En Earthland su vida era muy simple. Se basaba en Fairy Tail, en ser maga, y en ayudar a los demás. Tenía que hacer suficiente dinero en el mes para la renta, cosa casi imposible de lograr gracias a cierto mago maniático destructivo. Su magia no siempre era requerida en las misiones, pero Natsu era justo al repartir el dinero. En misiones peligrosas, a ella la secuestraban, podían maltratarla un poco ¿Pero qué más? ¿Uno que otro moretón en los brazos por un apretón muy fuerte? E días el color de su piel volvía a la normalidad, esas misiones le hacían poner su corazón sobre aviso, podía fallar… No recordaba haber fallado una misión, siempre paraban todo al final.

Por decreto real, la única invocadora espiritual existente debía quedarse en el mundo estelar hasta que la magia se recuperará y apareciera alguien más. Hasta ese momento, estaba condenada a ser una humana en un mundo que no le pertenecía a los humanos ¿Cuánto podía durar? Todo momento era la misma rutina, De la fuente a la Hamaca, de la Hamaca a la fuente, de la fuente a un mirador y de un mirador a la Hamaca.

No era ella. Usaba la camisa de Loke, blanca y enorme. Con unos pantaloncillos celestes de Aries, luego sus vendadas piernas, desde el muslo, hasta el tobillo, no eran justas todas esas cosas. Había lugares en su cabeza, que el cabello ya no crecería. En su mirada… No había vida.

_ ¿Cómo no puedes entender? ¡La estamos matando!_ protestó Aquarius.

_ ¡Qué quieres que haga! Es NUESTRA invocadora, no permitiré que vaya a morir_ alegó Loke.

_ Mira, Leo, muy líder de los 12 serás, pero… Vuelve a levantarme el tono de voz, y atente a las consecuencias_ amenazó la portadora del agua.

_ Vamos… Aquarius_ intentó calmarla Scorpio.

_ Le-leo, lo siento, dejen de pelear_ dijo Aries sonrojada y preocupada.

_ ¡Tú lo estás viendo por conveniencia! No quieres aceptarlo Loke, que el mundo de los humanos es a donde pertenece, no puedes tenerla para siempre, eso te lo demostrará ella misma.

_ Aquarius, Lucy es…

_ Una mujer, ebi_ dijo Cáncer apareciendo en la asamblea.

_ La princesa se ha ido_ Virgo hiso una reverencia.

_ Testarudo León, no esperabas que, la bella escape, piri piri_ dijeron Gemini al mismo tiempo.

En Earthland, un gran círculo mágico apareció en un lugar no visto antes, una muchacha acababa de aparecer, tendida suavemente, dócil y sin moverse. En ese bosque tan escalofriante y aterrador, una chica que apenas puede caminar es una presa relativamente fácil para cualquier animal con hambre. Y ese fue el caso. Un enorme Oso la estaba acechando, cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de su situación, se levantó de golpe, y volvió a caer, levantando y cayendo, avanzó un metro.

_ Imposible… No me puedo mover…_ cerró los ojos, abandonada a su suerte.

Ya había perdido toda esperanza de vivir, cuando una dulce briza detrás suyo, inmediatamente sintió una fuerte presencia mágica, ¡Un gran poder! Un gran poder la estaba salvando, esa magia, para ella era no era tan desconocida. Había dormido 7 años en la isla Tenrou, y no se enteró mucho del mundo cuando ya debieron acepar los Grandes juegos Mágicos, luego de eso pasó un año normal, o casi normal, casi no se dio cuenta pues pasó escribiendo, leyendo y haciendo misiones, en ningún momento se enteró del mundo, vivió encerrada en Fairy Tail, no quería enterarse de nada más. ¿Qué habían hecho 3 años en el mundo? No sabía, si debía morir, quería hacerlo en su tierra. Exhausta y rendida a la suerte, esperó a la muerte dormida.

_ Por poco y no llegamos_ dijo suspirando una persona bajo una capa negra, la silueta de un hombre.

_ Hace 15 días el cielo comenzó a reunir un increíble poder mágico. Realmente me asusté, era muy parecido al "Anima" pero en reversa, quien lo hubiera pensado. ¡Lucy-san está viva!_ dijo otra voz bajo una capa celeste, casi blanca, la silueta de una mujer.

_ Y ha permanecido igual que el momento que se fue, mírala, parece como si hubiera estado perdida solo 2 semanas o 1 mes, pero fueron 3 años y medio_ dijo nuevamente el hombre_ ¡Es increíble!

_ Como sea, no podemos dejarla sola aquí_ opinó la muchacha_ Es mejor llevárnosla con nosotros.

_ Salamander quisiera estar en nuestro lugar, ge hee…

Y así fue como despertó, hundida en la más grande oscuridad que había visto desde la última noche, no había estrellas en el cielo, y estaba en un escondite, algo así como en la copa de un árbol, un enorme árbol, no sabía que pudieran crecer de esa forma, por una pequeña ventana podía ver el cielo nocturno, negro, como las más profundas entrañas de un lobo, todo negro, de Norte a Sur y de Oeste a Este. Fuera quien fuera que la hubiera salvado, debían ser personas que no querían ser encontradas.

Estaba nuevamente en una hamaca, y ahora, mucho menos, podía hacer que sus piernas le respondieran, pero ya no tenía las vendas, unas rayadas medias altas la cubrían, y al bajarlas pudo ver, como sus piernas estaban lisas y sin cicatrices, ya no poseían marcas del tormentoso fuego eterno, la magia de Dragones era aterradora.

_ ¿Hola?_ llamó tranquilamente, pero no le contestaron.

¿Y si era un secuestro? ¿Si realmente no la habían salvado por piedad, y solo por malicia? ¡Y si quisieran hacerle algo! El solo hecho la hacía desesperarse, como fuera, no podía quedarse, estar allí sin saber algo era una mala idea, tenía que moverse… Aunque sus piernas no quisieran responderle. Trato de salir de la hamaca, y se mantuvo tiritona mente en pie, dio un paso y luego otro, inseguramente, cuando intentó avanzar nuevamente, cayó, con los brazos hacia adelante, queriendo avanzar por ultimo con los brazos.

_¡Lucy-san! No te debiste mover…_ una sombra apareció rápidamente a su lado, sin que se pudiera dar cuenta_ Es peligroso en tu estado.

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?_ dijo aterrada, intentando moverse hacia atrás.

_ No temas…_ la muchacha de capa se la quitó, una joven bellísima apareció_ Soy Wendy, no quiero hacerte daño.

_ ¿Wendy?_ preguntó insegura…

Era una chica como de 16 años, tenía el cabello azul largo y amarrado en una coleta alta. Su piel aporcelanada era suave, y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, toda una semi-mujer, una chica que está dejando atrás la niñez para convertirse en una hermosa gema. La gata blanca, apareció, era obvio que esa jovencita era Wendy, ahora podía verla, era ella.

_ Pe-pero… Eras una niña, es decir, espero que no te ofendas pero…_ se agarró la cabeza cómicamente_ ¡No entiendo nada!

_ Lucy-san… No has cambiado nada_ dijo algo apenada e inocentemente la peli azul.

_ Wendy… ¿En dónde estamos?_ dijo cambiando el tema.

_ Nuestro escondite, coneja_ El hombre reciente la cargó en brazos y la depositó en un sillón más cómodo con ruedillas.

_ Gajeell-san… Lucy-san no sabe nada_ dijo más apenada.

_ ¡Oh! Es verdad…_ le acarició la cabeza a Wendy, y esta sonrió_ Wendy, Charle y Yo, dejamos Fairy Tail hace 3 años y un poco más. Estamos buscando pistas de nuestros padres, estamos muy lejos de Fiore, juntos creamos un grupo llamado "Hunter Dragón", así, trabajamos independientemente en este reino.

_ ¿Dejaron Fairy Tail, por qué?- preguntó muy sorprendida.

Wendy bajó la mirada, como Charle, apretando los puños, Gajeell cerró los ojos y suspiró, ocultarle la verdad no serviría de algo, primero tenían que saber qué rayos hacia ella viva.

_ Escucha coneja, esto es algo difícil…_ dijo triste_ Después de que desapareciste, todos creyeron que estabas muerta, por tu expresión, veo que eso ya lo sabías…

_ Si… lamentablemente hace un poco lo supe, y es la razón de que este aquí_ dijo también bajando la mirada, triste.

_ Lo que no sabes, es que pasó "_después",_ eso es muy difícil de explicar… mmmm Natsu enloqueció ¿Verdad, lo recuerdas?

_ Si… yo intenté llegar a él… para salvarlo.

_ ¿Enserio? Natsu no habla mucho de ello. Bueno… el caso es que reaccionamos… Queríamos matar y destrozar.

_ ¡Me hace sentir culpable aun!_ dijo Wendy tapando su cara entre sus palmas.

_ ¡Oye! No retrocedas ahora, muchacha ingenua_ le regañó Charle.

_ Lo siento…_ dijo sonriéndole a la gata de blanco pelaje.

_ Como decía… Luego nos enteramos que habías muerto, supuestamente. Natsu se sentía muy culpable ¿Sabes? Fue el día y él parecía un espantajo. Ese idiota dejó de hablar y se deprimió mucho.

_ Nosotros creímos que nada podía animarlo_ dijo Wendy triste.

_ Solo Igneel._ apuntó Charle_ El rey dragón del fuego, su padre.

_ Pero para encontrarlo, no podíamos ser reconocidos como miembros de un gremio, si no apareces en tu gremio, ni das señales en 6 meses, te declaran oficialmente muerto_ dijo Gajeell.

_ Nosotros llevamos tres años en el anonimato_ Wendy sonrió.

_ Después de tu funeral, todos lloraba amargamente, menos él. Y esa noche fue, cuando le pedimos al maestro abandonar el gremio en secreto… Como puedes ver_ ambos mostraron sus hombros_ No aceptó… aun cuando le contamos nuestro propósito. Y en vez de eso, nos mandó a esta misión secreta, para todos, nosotros ya no pertenecemos al gremio, pero… estas insignias dicen lo contrario.

_ Lo siento… esto es mi culpa. Stephen Kan…atacó Fairy Tail por mi… Fui una descuidada, quería mi poder… si tan solo hubiera seguido los concejos de Natsu y Gray… nunca lo hubiera conocido, pero…

_ No, no te preocupes, esto no es tu culpa, ya has sufrido mucho_ dijo Charle.

_ ¿Pero en donde has estado todos estos años, Lucy-san?_ preguntó Wendy muy curiosa.

Lucy les contó todo lo que había pasado, como se quedó dormida por dos semanas humanas, y como, no le pareció estar más de un día en el mundo espiritual, los cuidados y mimos de los espíritus, como Aquarius intentaba, increíblemente, defender a Natsu, y como Loke se había preocupado por ella, Gajeell lanzó unas bromas que Wendy terminó regañándole, y Lucy riendo, al final todos riendo, después les contó de su aspecto antes de ser tratada por Holorogium, y como ahora no podía mover sus piernas con libertad. Finalmente como escapó del mundo estelar y como se enojarían todos cuando se dieran cuenta, si es que no se hubieran dado cuenta aun.

_ Holorogium-san hiso un gran trabajo, realmente no tienes cicatriz alguna_ dijo Wendy mirándola por todos lados.

_ Ummm Y esta tal y cual hace tres años y medio, no hay cambio_ apuntó Gajeell mirándola muy cerca.

_ ehhhh Chicos, por favor…_ dijo apenada de que cada día la revisaran de pies a cabeza.

Un mes, hacia un mes Lucy había llegado a la Tierra, al lugar oscuro en el que las estrellas no alumbraban, la fortaleza del grupo caza dragones, Wendy y Gajeell la estaban cuidando, era increíble, como en pocos días había recuperado su ánimo, sus energías, sus ganas de vivir. Sonreía con las buenas noticias, lloraba descontroladamente con las malas, oía pacientemente las aventuras de los Dragón Slayer, poco a poco recuperaba la fuerza y su poder mágico, sentía como sus llaves estaban poco a poco recuperando su aspecto normal, su temperatura, aunque la de Leo estaba hirviendo, claro aviso, Loke estaba enfadado, de pronto, solo podía llamar a Plue y a Holorogium, que la curaba siempre que podía y la llevaba a los lugares cuando ella se lo pedía. La mayoría del día tenia que limpiar, hacer la comida, lavar y mantener un orden en las finanzas, esos eran sus trabajos, también escribía, de a poco, todo lo que sentía, extrañaba a Happy… a Happy y a los demás.

_ Lucy-san… Encontré esto_ dijo de pronto Wendy, tendiéndole una carta, fechada hacia dos años, era del gremio, enviado hacia ese lugar.

_No es la única, al parecer, alguien está escribiendo. Han llegado aquí, hasta el momento, tres cartas_ dijo Charle, piándole las otras dos.

_ Están fechadas de hace tres años atrás, cuando recién… desaparecí, excepto la ultima, que fue enviada hace 2 años… ¿Dónde las encontraste?_ preguntó abrazándolas fuertemente.

_ Las robé de la oficina de correos, fue una coincidencia, iba a retirar mi revista "The Sorcerer" cuando vi el sello del gremio en unas cartas para devolución. Distraje al encargado y Charle las tomó_ informó Wendy.

_ No entiendo… ¿Qué hacen aquí? Fairy Tail está muy lejos… ¿Verdad? Además, yo estoy muerta para todos ¡Nadie sabe que vivo!

_ No lo sé ¡Pero nosotros no hemos dicho algo!

_ Eso lo sé…


	16. Chapter 16

Pasaron muchas cosas que Lucy no pudo decir. Wendy curó sus piernas, y por fin pudo moverse con libertad. Había recuperado sus llaves, y aunque no las pudiera usar a libertad, agradecía el tenerlas con ella. Pronto sabría todo lo que había pasado en sus años de ausencia ¿Estaba dispuesta a volver?

_ Lucy-san, tenemos que volver_ dijo Wendy tomando a Charle en brazos.

_ El maestro nos quiere de vuelta en el gremio. Phanter Lily ya se ha ido para avisar nuestra llegada_ dijo Gajeell tomando unas maletas.

_ ¿Porqué?_ preguntó sorprendida.

_ Al parecer han ocurrido cambios, ya es hora que hagamos nuestra aparición ¿Vienes con nosotros? Será una gran sorpresa para todos verte viva, Lucy-san_ sonrió Wendy.

_ ¿Viva? ¡Tienes razón! Ya quiero volver_ dijo sonriendo. Aun no había abierto las tres cartas enviadas. Y se había enterado de otras 4 que estaban en lugares parecidos y no tan lejos de allí.

_ Vamos, en poco llegaran a buscarnos, la ubicación fue revelada y los enemigos que hemos ganado, vendrá_ dijo Gajeell.

_ Al parecer escaparemos de la diversión ¿Verdad?_ preguntó Wendy sonriendo con malicia.

_ No hay caso, tenemos que volver_ Gajeell tomó las maletas de las chicas para ponerlas en la carreta.

Cuando abandonaron el escondite del árbol, cerraron todo, habían utilizado habilidades mágicas para construir su fortaleza, así que pronunciando hechizos, el árbol se recogió, y volvió a ser como antes era. Lucy tocó sus piernas, los problemas nerviosos de a poco desaparecían, necesitaba algo que reanimara sus músculos, caminar no era lo mismo que correr o tener flexibilidad. Ahora no podía correr, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo de pie sin caerse, aun así… Todo era mejor que antes. Wendy había hecho un gran trabajo.

_ ¿Has leído las cartas?_ preguntó Charle.

_ No… aun no_ dijo algo apenada.

_ Jjejeje No la presiones Charle_ rió Wendy_ Además, aun queda camino hacia Magnolia y tenemos que pasar lo más inadvertidamente posibles. Al leer las cartas, Lucy-san no contendrá la risa de las cosas que le cuentan_ dijo emocionada Wendy.

Gajeell iba manejando las riendas de un cerdito oscuro, en la parte de atrás, venían las dos chicas con todas las cosas, y alumbradas levemente por unas pequeñas luciérnagas que no se iban de allí.

Lucy, decidió abrir una carta. Y ojala, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

"_Lucy:_

_¿En qué pensabas? Todos te odian por la decisión tomada… Levy y otros, para olvidar tu ausencia, han desaparecido por meses para entrenar y hacerse más fuertes, para que nada de lo que ocurrió vuelva a suceder. El maestro está muy afectado… ¡Cosas terribles han sucedido desde que decidiste ayudar! ¿Por qué ayudas de esta manera? ¡Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras sin hacer algo! Nadie te odia más que Natsu… ¿Por qué? Nunca te hicimos daño… Y tú… ¡Si muere alguien! Nunca te lo perdonaré… Nunca._

_Lissana Strauss._

_Magnolia"_

Lo sabía… La odiaban. Esa carta era desde tres años, inmediatamente después de su muerte-desaparición ¿Era ella la que quera volver? ¡Y con qué derecho lo hacía! No podía… No podia pretender que todo volviera a ser como antes. Con un gran dolor en el corazón, abrió 3 cartas más, y todas eran de más o menos el mismo estilo, con odio y rabia, todas eran de Lissana. Decidió abrir otra carta, también de Lissana, en ella contaba como Natsu se había abierto las venas por accidente. O como se había abandonado a la muerte en las frías montañas, pero que estaba bien, aunque no comiera y aunque no hiciera muchas cosas más que sentarse y jugar ajedrez con el maestro, estaba vivo. Esa carta no era con rabia, estaba llena de tristeza. La última carta que decidió abrir era de Mirajean.

"_Querida Lucy:_

_Hay veces en las que Laxus me pregunta, ¿Por qué envías cartas a una muerta? Yo creo que en este momento lees mis palabras. No quiero contarte cosas tristes. ¿Sabes? Creo que tu muerte ha sido una de las cosas más dolorosas que el gremio ha sufrido…_

_ ¿Por qué se fue?_ preguntó Romeo jugando con un lápiz mágico.

_ Todo en esta vida es pasajero… No debes olvidarte, que todos en algún momento debemos morir_ le dijo Mirajean dejando de escribir.

_ Pero Lucy-nee era muy joven… ¡Y tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la vida! Además, la gente a la que quiso se ha puesto triste.

_ Es inevitable. Mientras más lazos hagas, más fuerte te vuelves, y mientras más fuertes sean esos lazos, más feliz eres. Pero también, todas esas cosas se juegan con doble intención, mientras más feliz seas, más tendrás que sufrir. Pero saber superar el dolor, es parte de la vida_ sonrió regalándole un caramelo.

_ Tienes razón…_ dijo jugando con el caramelo en la boca.

_ Ahora… ¿Puedes llevar esta carta al servicio?_ preguntó entregando una carta de sobre blanco.

_ ¡Por supuesto!_ el chico simplemente la tomó y salió corriendo.

Lucy se encontraba sosteniendo el mismo sobre, más amarillo y con más años, mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Wendy no podía hacer algo para ayudarla, después de todo, nunca entendería lo que la rubia sentía, era algo que tenía que afrontar sola.

"… _Aunque no estés, siempre te recordaremos. Hemos intentado superarlo, y ya casi ha sido logrado. Erza y Gray decidieron continuar sus vidas. Natsu… Natsu y Happy tomaran algo más de tiempo, una herida no cura en tan poco tiempo, pero hasta entonces, nos aseguraremos de recordarte como una persona alegre. Todos quieren recordarte de este modo. Y por fin, enterrarte en el recuerdo. Fuiste… Y como el viento, desapareciste. Eso quiero creer, que tu época, ya ha pasado._

_Siempre te querremos… Mirajean Strauss._

_Magnolia"_

_ ¿Lucy-san?_ preguntó Wendy intranquila_ Estamos por llegar a Magnolia.

_ ¿El olfato de Dragon Slayer es muy potente?_ respondió con otra pregunta.

_ Si… Creo que si Natsu-san está en el gremio, debe estar sintiendo nuestro olor_ dijo Wendy sonriendo.

_ No puedo ir más allá_ se bajó de la carreta.

_ ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? ¡Estamos llegando a Fairy Tail!_ dijo desesperada.

_ Gajeell, Wendy ¿Pueden traer al maestro? Estaré esperando a las afueras de la ciudad._ suspiró_ Quiero que guarden el secreto… De que estoy viva.

_ Comprendemos_ dijo Wendy lanzándole un hechizo_ Con esto cambié tu olor, no es algo tan problemático, solo lo notan los Dragon Slayer y los perros_ sonrió.

_ Asi Salamander no correra a buscarte si te huele_ sonrió Gajeell.

Y Exactamente ocurrió lo ya dicho, Wendy y Charle, Gajeell y Phanter Lily, todos se reencontraron. El gremio casi se fue de espaldas cuando la silueta de los muchachos se hiso visible.

El equipo más fuerte se había dividido. Gray, Natsu, Happy y Juvia habían partido en un viaje que se amenazaba sin retorno, por lo que las medidas tomadas por Wendy, para ocultar el aroma de Lucy, había sido en vano, incluso podría tomar un revés y perjudicar, pero, hasta ese momento no lo pensaría.

Después de enjuiciarles, después de preguntarles, ellos contaron toda la verdad, mostraron sus insignias, intactas. Hubo una gran fiesta, los perdonaron por mentir y por abandonarles por tantos años. Ellos omitieron la verdad respecto a Lucy. Y cuando la celebración dio fin, el maestro les llamó a su oficina para conversar más profundamente. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Nada podría detenerlos.

Y tal como se lo esperaban, al escuchar toda la verdad, sin omitir frase o acontecimiento alguno, el maestro quedó sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos, e inmediato salió del gremio para reunirse con Lucy. ¡Lucy estaba viva!  
_ Maestro…_ dijo la rubia al enfrentarlo.

_ Estás viva…_ dijo con sorpresa_ Lucy realmente vive_ dijo a Charle que afirmó con la cabeza_ No puedo creerlo.

_ Estoy aquí… Y quiero pedirle un favor_ dijo decidida_ Nadie puede enterarse que vivo.

_ ¡Claro! Quieres decírselo tú misma ¿Verdad?_ preguntó sonriendo.

_ Es algo diferente_ sonrió melancólicamente.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ dijo ahora con mucha seriedad.

_ Maestro… Yo… No quiero pertenecer a Fairy Tail.

Charle abrió los ojos sorprendida, y el maestro bajó la mirada. Había algo detrás de todo. Algo había cambiado, porque Lucy, la Lucy que estaba frente a él, no era la misma que habían dejado partir hacia casi 4 años.

_ No quiero que alguien se entere que estoy viva, jamás_ terminó de decir.

_ Pero… ¿Por qué?_ preguntó curioso.

_Sufrieron mí perdida… ¿Verdad? Yo sufrí sin poder volver… Vagué dos semanas sin recodar cuanto dolía estar muerta para los demás. Solo quería verlos… Y decir que todo estaba bien_ sonrió, con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos_ Pero… la realidad es muy distinta.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ De todas formas moriré… Y no quiero… ¡Ya me hicieron un funeral!_ sonrió_ No es necesario uno nuevo. Maestro… Lucy Heartphilia murió hace casi 4 años.

_Comprendo_ dijo el maestro activando la magia_ Ahora borraré la insignia de tu cuerpo…

_ Supongo que será lo mejor…_ entrego su mano sonriendo suavemente.

_ Pero no puedo_ el anciano se detuvo_ Si no quieres seguir siendo maga en Fairy Tail… ¿Qué te parece en Blue Pegasus?

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Hablare con Bob… seguramente él te aceptará, allí puedes trabajar, ocultarte de nosotros_ dijo feliz_ Puedes comenzar una nueva vida, si es lo que quieres hacer.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *

Y Lucy se volvió maga de Blue Pegasus, sin insignia, pues jamás borró de su mano la marca de hada, y por semanas, simplemente aparentó ser una persona que ayudaría a Bob en la barra. Pero… Deseosa y con Melancolía por saber de su vida, volvió a la mansión Heartphilia. Allí, encontró la carta de su madre, que le indicaba una herencia, un regalo especial, más especial que una enfermedad, cuando se enteró de una herencia, creyó que era el debilitamiento mágico que a su madre llevó a la muerte, sin embargo… Era otra cosa.

_Cáncer… Por favor_ dijo al invocarle.

_ ¿Quieres un recorte, ebi?

_ Quiero un cambio de Look.

Esa misma tarde, el espíritu del cangrejo acondicionó su cabello con unas extrañas sustancias, inmediatamente, todo su cabello se volvió azul, y en las puntas, no tenia color, era simplemente blanco, sus cejas también eran azules, además, había crecido al menos un metro. Ese fue el comienzo del cambio. Luego llamó a Virgo, y está, entendió la situación, de ese modo, llevó un completo armario al mundo humano, en donde toda la ropa era diferente a la que usualmente Lucy utilizaba, cosas negras, botas largas, mayas… Una persona diferente, hiso una reverencia y se fue. Luego llamó a Caprico, él se aseguró de enseñarle a usar bien la Phoenix, motocicleta mágica capaz de viajar entre dimensiones, alterando el tiempo, haciéndola la más veloz del mundo.

Y aprendió, de los miembros aprendió magia diferente. Guardó sus llaves en la cajuela de la Phoenix, con llave, decidida, se convirtió en Clear Terris, usuaria de fuego mágico, azul y frio.

Pronto se enteró de las cosas que hacían los magos de Fairy Tail. Que Salamander se había vuelto popular entre las chicas, que era un rebelde sin causa, y los comentarios se daban gran risa, pero disimulaba. Y se impresionaba de los demás. De todos los nuevos romances, las nuevas vidas que llevaban, los nuevos miembros, se asombraba al ver lo diferente que estaban.

Ahora tenía una nueva vida. Tenía un nuevo compañero, un nuevo gremio, una nueva magia, nuevas amigas. Sin embargo, nunca olvidó de donde era, y el hogar al cual tenía que regresar, aunque en el hombro, tuvo la marca de Blue Pegasus, como temporal, la marca permanente, se encontraba bajo el guante de la mano derecha.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, el verlos allí mismo y no poder tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarles diciendo su verdadera identidad. Pero sabía que ahora eran felices.

_ ¿Clear?_ preguntó Hikaru a su lado.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Solo pensaba que te gustaría… Bueno, un poco de compañía.

_ Si, gracias_ le sonrió, por primera vez, con amabilidad.

_ Entonces… ¿Conocías a Natsu-san?_ preguntó él, sonrojado, con una mano cubriendo su mentón y su boca_ ¡Digo! Él dijo…

_ Sale mucho en las revistas de Farándula… Es Salamander, después de todo_ sonrió nuevamente.

_ Clear-san… Si tuvieras algo que decir, importante… Me lo dirías… ¿Verdad?_ preguntó viéndola atentamente.

_ Si eso no te daña, si_ se levantó de donde estaba sentada e invocó su motocicleta_ Tengo que irme, si quieres algo, ya sabes cómo avisarme.

_ Ha-hai…_ dijo tímidamente él haciendo una reverencia.

_ Cuídate_ ella acarició su rostro y desapareció de la vista de él.


	17. Chapter 17

Habíamos caminado en vela toda la noche, y apenas el sol se hiso presente, fuimos nuevamente sorprendidos por una pequeña banda del gremio oscuro, Tower of Love no se presentaba. Las medidas tomadas por todos los integrantes de Blue Pegasus y Fairy Tail habían sido erróneas.

_ No sé en qué momento decidí venir_ dijo quejándose Natsu.

_ Quedamos solo nosotros, así que no te desanimes, Natsu-san_ le sonrió Hikaru, desarmando su carpa.

_ Espero que Jellal haya cuidado bien de Rose-chan, o si no…_ hiso sonar sus nudillos y a todos se les hiso un nudo en la garganta.

_ Yo extraño a Juvia y a mi hijo…_ suspiró Gray.

_ Yo también extraño a todos_ dijo Eve.

_ ¡Shelly espera por mi! *brillo_ exclamó Ren.

_ ¡Pinki's y Clear!_ susurró Hibiki.

_ ¡Erza-san! Tu perfume es exquisito *brillo *pose Nunca entendí porque te casaste con alguien tan poco caballero *lagrimas *brillo *brillo.

_ Ichiya, Jellal es un caballero, lo que tú haces, se llama acoso_ le dijo Gray.

_ ¿Encerio? *Brillo *brillo *pose *pose_pregunto.

_ Asi es, maestro *extra brillo *pose del trió

Eran quienes quedaban, el resto ya había marchado, le confiaban la situación a quienes no habían marchado. Pero no duraría mucho, fue un rayo de luz azul y el freno lo que les llamó la atención. Una motociclista, de cabello largo, azul degradado hasta debajo de los muslos y vestida de negro. Se sacó el casco pero no las gafas oscuras, viéndola así, era genial, se bajo de la moto con un salto y tomó dos cartas.

_ Envió de Makarov-san y Bob-san_ entrego las cartas. La roja a Erza y la Azul a Ichiya, ambos leyeron y comprendieron.

_ Nos vamos. Blue Pegasus nos hospedará en una de sus residencias_ dijo Erza.

_ Será todo un placer servir a nuestros invitados_ dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

_ ¡Genial! Podremos pelear y medir fuerzas_ dijo Natsu, dirigiendo su mirada directamente hacia Hikaru.

_ ¿Nos hemos visto antes?_ preguntó Gray a la chica recién aparecida.

_ Es posible, siempre viajo a muchos lugares_ contesto sin inmutarse.

_ Ahora que Gray lo dice…_ Erza se acercó_ te me haces conocida.

_ Soy Clear, estoy para servir_ dijo poniendo su puño en la palma de su mano.

_ Nosotros ya nos conocemos ¿Verdad?_ preguntó Natsu sonriéndole.

_ Así es. Natsu-san y Hikaru tuvieron una discusión no hace mucho_ dijo completamente seria.

Todos los vieron con una cara de pregunta que ninguno de los dos contestó, es más, desviaron la mirada de los interrogantes.

_¿Que esperamos para marcharnos?_ pregunto Eve.

_ Avisaré que llevamos visitas_ dijo Clear.

_ ¿Cómo viajaremos?_ preguntó Natsu.

_ ¡Cómo llegamos! En TREN_ dijo Hikaru, con voz burlona.

_ ¡Nooooo!_ dijo desmotivado.

Clear no lo miró, se dio media vuelta, montó en su motocicleta, y a un paso relativamente despacio, tomó al chico de una mano y lo montó detrás suyo, aceleró y desapareció en un destello azul, a la vista sorprendida de Gray y los trimen, Ichiya sonrió y Erza ignoró todo. Hikaru miró con rabia el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *O*O*O*

_ Es un transbordo mágico, no viajamos, relativamente no nos movemos, solo estamos sobre el transporte manejando la dirección a la que necesitamos llegar, por lo que no deberías estar mareado, Natsu-san_ dijo fríamente.

_ ¡Es un alivio!_ dijo feliz_ ¡Quiero viajar así más seguido!

_ Ayudé por esta vez_ dijo cortante.

_ No tienes que decirlo, muchas gracias_ le sonrió_ Eres bastante amable.

_ ¿Acaso no hay cura para el mareo?_ preguntó, nerviosa por dentro, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

_ Está el hechizo troia, pero Wendy insiste que no debe usarse a menudo pues terminara perdiendo su efecto.

_ Es una verdadera lástima.

_ Había otra forma_ dijo bajando la mirada, aun sonriendo, pero con unos ojos muy tristes_ Mi mejor amiga tenía un perfume único, muchas veces es lo único que necesitaba para calmarme…

_ Ya veo_ dijo fríamente_ _-Oh, Natsu… cuánto daño te he hecho…_

_ Se llamaba Lucy. Pero en un altercado murió_ él le sonrió_ Su sonrisa… daría lo que fuera por volver a ver su sonrisa.

_..._ internamente el pecho se le apretó_ _-Nunca quise hacerte daño… lamento decirte que no la volverás a ver, Lucy está muerta… Lucy ya no existe, desde la segunda vida, esa mujer dejó todo y se convirtió en otra-_

_ ¿Has tenido un amistad como… yo con Lucy?_ preguntó algo nervioso, la chica de pronto se quedo callada y eso le incomodaba.

_ Si… _-Tú, tonto… ¿Quién crees que podría reemplazarte? ¡Ni aunque quisiera podría alguien ocupar tu lugar!- _Ahora ya no. Muchas cosas pasaron, y acabo de enterarme que esa persona aun me tiene en su corazón, me gustaría decirle que jamás he dejado de pensar en él… jamás… ¡Nunca podría! Esa persona me enseño a ser yo misma… Esa persona es una de las más importantes_ ella sonrió_ me gustaría que lo supiera. _-Que lo supieras, Natsu… Eres mi mejor amigo, eso no cambiará. Tú me llevaste a Fairy Tail, pasamos tantas aventuras, juntos… y también, de pronto descubrí quien era en realidad… Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás.-_

_ ¡Ya veo! Pero eso tiene solución ¿Verdad? Simplemente puedes ir y decirle todo lo que piensas, y si no quiere escucharte, bueno… ya le habrás dicho todo ¿Verdad? Aun eres joven… aun no entiendes el valor del tiempo.

_ Así es… _-Lo entiendo, Natsu, créeme que lo entiendo mejor que tú- _

_Puedes ir y decírselo, nadie te lo impide realmente… No esperes hasta el último minuto para decir lo que quieras decir, o si no, puede que sea demasiado tarde.

_ Ya lo sé, he perdido mucho. No quiero perder más.

_ Si yo le hubiera dicho a Lucy lo especial que para mí era… Quizás no me sentiría como me siento… ¡Pero! Yo ya no se lo puedo decir porque el tiempo se interpone_ dijo sonriendo.

_ El tiempo es maldito… _-Cruel y testarudo. Durante los grandes juegos mágicos perdiste a la Lucy del Futuro, después a la del presente… ¿Quieres perder a la del pasado? Date cuenta… ¡Date cuenta que soy yo! Date cuenta… y a la vez… No lo hagas, no me descubras por favor._

_Creo que Happy debe estar con Wendy_ dijo Natsu_ Happy es uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque ahora no está conmigo.

_ ¿Wendy y Charle volvieron a salir de misión?

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

_ ¡Oh, ya llegamos!_ aceleró, torpemente apagó el motor y aparecieron en la bodega de Blue Pegasus.

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué llegamos? ¡Vivo aquí!

_ ¡No!_ la tomó del brazo_ Lo de Charle y Wendy

_ Bu… bueno…_ ella esquivó lo más que pudo la mirada del peli-rosado_ ¿Q-que antes no era asi? ¡Digo! Desde que ellos volvieron… es decir… ¡Las cosas! ¿Acaso han cambiado?

_ No lo hacen_ él la soltó, desconfiado_ ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

_ ¡Ne-necesito ir por Ankana-san! La Phoenix tiene un problema… ¡Tus amigos llegaran pronto, Natsu-san! Aunque solo nos demoramos tres segundos.

_ ¿Tres segundos?

_En esta dimensión, el tiempo pasa más rápido.

_ Ah… vale.

_ ¡Voy por Ankana-san! No te muevas de aquí, Natsu-san…

_ Claro…

La chica desapareció corriendo de ese lugar, él la vio correr hasta el interior del gremio. Estaba nerviosa, preguntaba cosas extrañas, como si supiera lo que decía. Bueno… revistas, medios… pero aun así, era extraño. Miro la motocicleta mágica, no parecía tener desperfecto alguno, aunque él no era un experto, probablemente Levy podría ayudarle, pero… pero siempre era bueno intentar.

Abrió por bastantes partes, cables, dispensadores ¡Un cristal de magia! Cables verdes, amarillos, rojos, naranjas, negros y blancos, y bastantes azules, mejor comenzar por otra parte ¿Verdad?

O estaba en eso, cuando Clear subió los escalones, asustándole, la acción fue rápida, quito las manos de la motocicleta, él se cayó, y la Phoenix le cayó encima. Inmediatamente Clear fue a ayudarle, era ultraliviana, pero sus piezas pesaban bastante, una maravilla para correr, y una maravilla para aplastar huesos y hacerlos engrudo.

_ ¡Oh, no puede ser!_ gritó horrorizada al ver la escena.

_ ¿Qué significa esto?

La cajuela de la maquina se había abierto. De allí cayeron bastantes cartas y un manojo de llaves que Natsu inmediatamente comenzó a analizar.

_ Aquarius_ dijo tocando la llave_ Scorpio, Gemini y Aries_ las pasó_ Taurus, Caprico, Cancer y Sagitarius_ admiró las demás_ ¡Virgo y Loke!_ luego se fijo en las de plata_ Plue… la chica del arpa… El viejo cabeza de cruz… Holorogium, ¡Y el pájaro con una brújula!

_ ¡Es Pixis!_ dijo enfadada.

_ ¿Cómo es que tienes estas llaves?_ preguntó sorprendido_ ¡¿Por qué?!

_ Es que yo…

_ ¿Eres una maga estelar?

_ ¡No! Bueno… Si…

_ ¿Dónde encontraste estas llaves?

_ Yo…

_ ¡Estas llaves eran de Lucy!

_ ¡Lucy… ella!

_ Yo las vi desaparecer cuando murió ¡Las vi marcharse!

_ Pe-pero….

_ ¿Acaso tú las recuperaste?

_ Yo…

_ ¡Dime algo!

_Yo…

_ ¿Tú?

_ Yo no… ¡No!

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, pero Natsu inmediatamente fue tras ella, la verdad, es que no era tan rápida corriendo como lo era en su motocicleta mágica, inmediatamente la pudo pescar de un brazo, pero intento escapar nuevamente, el guante se rompió, o más bien dicho, lo que sujetaba el guante, y este, se deslizó por el brazo de la peli azul… dejando al descubierto su mano.

_ ¡Tú!

_ Yo no… no puedo permanecer aquí…

_ Esa insignia… Fairy Tail… esa insignia es… es…

_ No quería que alguien más sufriera…

_ Todo este tiempo… ¡Todo este tiempo has estado viva!  
_ N-no… ¡Llevó apenas unos meses!

_ ¿Y lo que sufrimos?

_ Lo siento…

_ ¿Lo sientes? ¡Lo sientes! ¡Te lloramos! ¡Te rogué tantas veces que volvieras! ¿No lo sabías? ¡Le suplique al cielo que te llevara de vuelta! Solo quería verte una vez más…

_ Yo quería verlos…

_ ¡En cuatro años no fuiste capaz de aparecer y decirnos la verdad!  
_ ¡No podía!  
_ Te hiciste famosa como Clear Terris, pero en realidad eres…

_ ¡Lucy Heartphilia está muerta!_ gritó_ Murió ese día… ¡Murió ese día hace cuatro años!

_ ¡Estás aquí mismo! No murió… o moriste… ¡Estas enfrente de mí!

Natsu caminó decidido hacia el frente, la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a olerla, olía diferente… olía tan diferente, era un olor evolucionado, era en esencia, ella misma, pero había cambiado, solo quería hundirse en ese nuevo olor… Era increíble… ¿Todos esos años, Lucy había estado viva? ¡Y ellos sufriendo, lamentándose como locos!

_ Esas gafas… ¿Las usas para esconderte?_ se las sacó_ Ahora puedes verme tal y cual soy… Yo te veo… tal y cual eres.

_ Natsu, yo no tenía intenciones de…_ él tocó su cabello.

_ Tu cabello… No puedo creer que tengas el cabello como hielito…

_ Por muchos años estuve sola, era inútil aferrarme a la vida…

_ Lo mismo pensé_ se encogió de hombros_ algunas veces.

_ No tenia esperanza para curar las quemaduras… No tenía esperanzas para volver a caminar bien ¡Mi cara era la de un monstruo deforme! Jamás… ¡Jamás me hubiera perdonado el presentarme de esa manera ante todos!

_ Una cara… ¿Creíste que te juzgaríamos por una maldita cara?_ preguntó enojado_ ¡Una cara!_ gritó, inmediatamente Lucy lo golpeó fuertemente.

_ ¡Tú no entiendes!_ dijo entre sollozos, frustrada_ Tuve que escapar sin poder moverme ¡No tienes idea de lo que pasé para llegar hasta aquí! Creí… Creí que habían pasado solo unos días… ¡Pero fueron años! No me juzgues… No tienes idea.

_ ¿Porqué viniste aquí? ¿Por qué no volviste a Fairy Tail? ¡Por qué rayos no nos buscaste!

_ ¡Lo hice! Yo… Yo hac meses… no lo recuerdo bien… Para volver a este mundo… solo pensé en Fairy Tail_ se abrazo a si misma_ Pero no llegué a Fairy Tail_ lo miró de frente_ El portal que me trajo a este mundo se abrió en un país muy lejos de Fiore, un reino en el que habitaba la oscuridad, un cielo sin estrellas y completamente oscuro, de día, y de noche. Las criaturas mágicas estuvieron por devorarme ¡Pero Gajeell y Wendy me salvaron! Y cuando volvimos a Magnolia, recibí una carta_ ella buscó entre todos los lugares y la leyó_ _"… Nunca debiste unirte a Fairy Tail ¡Todo lo que has traído son desgracias! Es tu culpa que todos estén tristes… Es tu culpa que Natsu y Happy marcharan. Es también tu culpa esta mala suerte en los trabajos. Todo es tu culpa, Lucy Heartphilia… También es tu culpa que nada sea como antes, nadie lo dice, pero sé que todos lo piensan, ¡Es tu culpa toda la desgracia que ha envuelto al gremio! Te quiero, pero no de vuelta…" _ Y no fue la única_ recogió 5 cartas_ Todas contenían diferencias…_ comenzó a llorar_ Jamás volveré a un lugar en donde hago infeliz a las personas_ le dio la espalda_ Pese a todo… ¡Después de todo lo que luche para volver! Ahora tenía que alejarme… Pero… no pude, amaba Fairy Tail… tanto que los dejé… y el maestro Bob me dio una nueva oportunidad como maga.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O*

Había una fiesta en Blue Pegasus, Natsu estaba tranquilamente sentado al lado de Clear, quien sostenía una copa de vidrio azul, con un líquido azul. Natsu estaba enojado, muy molesto, quizás por lo mismo Gray le ignoró olímpicamente, nadie sabía lo que ocurría.

_ ¿Estás segura que está bien? A Gray le encantaría saber…_ dijo susurrándole en el oído a la peli-azul que se puso como un tomate.

_ ¡Natsu, aléjate un poco!_ le chilló, audible solo para lo cercanos.

_ ¡Pero es que!_ dijo infantilmente.

_ ¡Es que nada!_ volvió a replicarle_ Si sigues molestando, te haré tomar "_Die Blue Flame" _ _dijo tomándolo de un hombro y con fuerza inclinando la copa azul sobre los labios del Dragneel.

_ Er… Erza Sálvame_ dijo aterrado intentando llamar a la chica de cabello rojo.

_ A mí no me mires_ le restó importancia.

Mientras Clear se aferraba fieramente por mantener el control sobre el pecho del Dragneel y este intentaba cerrar la boca para que el líquido, que ya había derramado algunas gotas en el suelo, habían prendido en llamas y luego quedó una llama congelada en lugar de goterones húmedos.

_ ¿Desde cuándo ellos se llevan tan bien?_ preguntó Hibiki levantando una ceja.

_ Supongo que desde ahora_ dijo apenado, rascándose la cabeza Eve.

_ ¡Tch! Bipolares_ susurró Ren.

_ ¿Pero no es genial?_ dijo Anie.

_ ¡Ahora Clear-chan puede actuar más como una chica!_ dijo Dani.

_ Es verdad, Clear ha actuado más como una chica extrovertida desde que Natsu-kun llegó a Blue Pegasus_ dijo Ankana sonriendo.

_ No es verdad_ dijo bufando de mal humor Hikaru_ Siempre fue así, solo que nunca está en el gremio por lo que no se puede mostrar cómo es en verdad.

_ No te pongas celoso Ridel_ Ellean le puso el brazo en el hombro_ después de todo, es OBVIO que admires a uno de tus ídolos.

Mientras todos reían, y Natsu y Clear peleaban. Hikaru parecía arder. Además de que Blass se burlaba del muchacho como nunca.

_ ¡Esto lo resolveremos aquí y ahora!_ gritó la muchacha haciéndose una coleta de caballo_ ¡Mueve el trasero, Dragneel! Comprobaremos quien es el mejor mago de fuego.

_ ¡No puedo barrer el piso con una mujer! Pero no te preocupes, no te dejaré tan mal.

_ ¡Aquí vamos!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *O*O*O*

En Magnolia…

_ Maestro… Mire el horizonte_ dijo Mirajean con una mano sobre los labios.

_ Debe ser un fenómeno óptico_ dijo Makarov cerrando los ojos.

El cielo se teñía con unas llamaradas azules y rojas, ¡Como dos enormes pilares! Era lo más hermoso que Mirajean había admirado en meses.

_ Es hermoso_ dijo sonriendo Mirajean.

_..._ el maestro suspiró_ supongo…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *O*O*O*

_Valla, valla…_ Bob tomando una taza de té, aun sentado en un banquito.

_ Esto es intolerable_ dijo Erza moviendo sus espadas para dejar caer lo que quedaba de madera, parte del gremio.

_ Gané… Yo-yo gané…_ dijo tosiendo Clear.

_ Te equivocas… Yo gané_ dijo Natsu, al igual que Clear, tendido en el suelo.

_ No puedo creerlo_ Hibiki cerró los ojos.

_ ¡Men! *brillo *drama *brillo_ dijo Ichiya aplastado por algunos escombros.

Todo el gremio estaba esparcido, por todos lados, solo habían en pie dos paredes. Natsu y Clear lo habían quemado todo, y habían destruido todo.

_ Es un empate_ dijo Anie.

_ ¡No puede ser!_ dijeron a dúo, quedando ambos desmallados, uno al lado del otro.

_ Creo que es el fin_ dijo Gray levantando a Natsu, al igual que Hikaru levantaba en brazos a Clear- Lucy.

_ Créeme, esto no acabará así, Gray-san_ suspiró el Ridel menor.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O*

Enfermería de la residencia más cercana a Blue Pegasus…

_ ¿Vas a guardar el secreto?_ preguntó recostada sobre una cama de blancas colchas con corazones rojos bordados.

_ Rayos…_ dijo mirándola_ Me diste una paliza, Lucy. Apenas y me puedo mover.

_ Lo mismo digo… ¿Vas a guardar el secreto?

_ Si…_ la miró_ No soy yo quien tiene que decirle a todos. Es tu decisión.

_ Gracias.

_Pero…_ ella lo miró_ Me vas a ver por estos lados bastante. Además, cada vez que te pase a buscar debes venir conmigo.

_ ¡Pero! ¿Y los trabajos? ¡No poseo dinero, tonto!

_ ¡Los encargos los puede hacer ese tipo!_ se refiere a Hikaru_ Y quiero volver a hacer misiones juntos_ dijo sonriendo.

Lucy le sonrió, luego miró el techo, aun sonriendo, pareció decir algo, algo que Natsu ignoró. Y a la vez, Natsu también miró el techo, sonriendo con suficiencia. Todo sufrimiento había terminado. Lucy estaba viva. Ya no era Lucy de Fairy Tail, era un Pegaso del gremio Blue Pegasus, o hasta el momento, él transformaría ese animal mítico en otro. La transformaría en lo que realmente era, un hada.

Una pequeña hada con cola.

_ Esta vez, no rompas tu promesa_ dijo el peli-rosado.

_ No era mi intención romperla, después de todo.

_ Por fin te he encontrado_ dijo alguien más.

_ ¿Eh?_ Natsu y Lucy miraron hacia quien estuviera hablando.

_ ¿Por qué? Oh bella Lucy… ¿Por qué te has escapado de mis cuidados?_ dijo nuevamente acercándose a la chica.

_ ¡LOKE!_ gritaron sorprendidos.

_ Cáncer me contó tus planes_ Sonrió sentándose en la cama_ Virgo y Aries me amarraron en la plaza de las estrellas_ se acomodó las gafas, aun sonriendo_ Para que no interfiriera, pero ya sabes, ninguna cadena puede contener al rey de los 12.

_ ¿Algo que decir, Lucy?_ preguntó Natsu.

_ Si…_ Lucy tomó sus llaves escondidas, e invocó a dos espiritus, Lira y Crux, luego a Plue_ ¡Ábrete, puerta de la sirvienta! Virgo_ hubo luz, y luego Loke se vio obligado a desaparecer.

_ ¿Me llamó, princesa?_ preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

_ ¿Puedes volver a amarrar a Loke?

_ Hai_ desapareció, mientras Natsu miraba aterrado a Lucy.

_ Si hay un espíritu que pasa a través de su propio poder. Puedo llamar a espíritus para agotar mi contenedor, y al forzar el llamado de un espíritu más fuerte, como Virgo, Loke debe irse obligatoriamente para ayudarme, la dueña de su contrato, a mantener mis llamados, abiertos ¿No es genial?

_ Es aterrador.

_ ¡Natsu!_ gritó entre risas.

_ Lo siento…_ también comenzó a reir.

Solo en sus sueños, hasta hace poco, Natsu podia reir con Lucy, solo en sueños… Tenía la oportunidad ahora, de hacer todos sus sueños realidad.


End file.
